Snatches of Sunshine
by raindropcatcher
Summary: Various sweet moments between Anne and Gilbert during all books (or films). Glimpses of a very special love.
1. Newly Enamoured

**Newly Enamoured**

* * *

„Hi Anne!"

Gilbert was just on his way through Green Gables' front yard, when the white door swung open and her slender form appeared behind it.

Surprised she looked up and a beam appeared on her face as soon as her eyes met his. A beam Anne herself wasn't even aware of, but of which everybody else knew exactly it would only always appear for him.

"Gil!" she called out and ran towards him.

They were now together since almost a week and everyday Gilbert would find _at least_ one reason to visit her.

"I was just going to ask if you'd care for a stroll to Hester Grey's garden", he smiled at her. Was it only him or did she look even more beautiful than yesterday?

Disappointment started to spread on her face: "I wish I could go…", Anne looked down at the brown envelope she held in her hand, "I just promised Marilla I would bring this to the post office…"

She racked her brain just what reason she could have to postpone this assignment, but Anne knew she'd already neglected her scores way too much these past days…

"Well then I'll just walk you there!" Gilbert interrupted her thoughts and she looked surprised at him.

"Really?"

"Of course!" He loved to see how much it meant to her spending time with him. This is one of the many things he'd waited for all these years. And it was definitely worth the wait. "After all, I have to make sure no other man in town is going to steal you away, don't I?"

He winked at her and Anne felt how a blush crept to her cheeks.

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around, before bending down to give her a small but ever so sweet kiss on the lips.

Unfortunately he had to contain himself in public.

Then – being the gentleman as always – he took the letter from her and with his free hand he took Anne's smaller one in his as they started walking.

When they arrived in town, their fingers were still entwined. They _shouldn't_ hold hands where everybody could see them, but the truth was that neither of them was aware of that fact. During the past few days it became so natural to them, that it felt weirder _not_ to have anyone to hold.  
The lovers were also oblivious to the fact that most of the people stared at them and whispered something to one another. Some of them of shared joy because the dream-couple of Avonlea had finally found together at last and some of them of envy because the most handsome boy in town had to pick that redheaded orphan-girl of all things.

As they stood in front of the post office, Anne took the letter from him and smiled at Gil: "I'll be right back."

But before she was able to leave anywhere, he drew her close to him – after all, her hand was still in his – and whispered: "I'm gonna miss you", so close to her ear that his warm breathe felt just like a kiss on her skin, and the heat rose to her cheeks.

A rather impolite „Ahem" gave both of them a start.

"Josie…" Anne muttered seeing the blond girl.

"Hello Josie."

Said person took her time to look at them from top to bottom with a rather disgusted expression before she replied anything.

As per instinct, Gilbert laid his arm around Anne's waist – although he wasn't really sure himself if he felt the urge to protect the girl he loved or Josie from Anne's temper.

"So the rumours _are_ true…" Josie spoke finally.

"Depends on what the rumours are", Anne countered icily.

"That you two are courting."

"More like engaged", Gilbert Blythe replied with a proud smile on his lips and drew Anne even closer to him.

"Well… I guess congratulations are in order." The tone of Josie's voice let no doubt that she meant the complete opposite of what she'd just said.

"Thank you, Josie", Gilbert answered politely.

"Thank you…" Anne grumbled and looked after her, as Josie swaggered away.

Gil watched the expression on her face. "Never mind her, Anne. She's always been jealous of you and me."

She spun her head around: "She? _I_ was the one being jealous! The whole time she clung on your arm!"

Startled he looked at her: "But _I_ didn't cling on _hers_. Besides, I thought you hated me anyway?"

"No. I _thought_ I hated you. It was the feeling you caused inside of me I hated."

"And just what feeling are we talking about?" Gil smirked at her.

Anne blushed and dropped her gaze immediately. Then she acted as if she wouldn't have heard his question. "I was_ so_ angry when Diana told me how you said to her that being smart was better than being pretty!" she confessed to the button on his shirt.

"Angry about a compliment?" he furrowed his brow.

"Compliment?! It was a nice way to say I'm ugly!"

"That's why you were so angry with me?" After all those years he finally understood. "Anne, you ninny!" Gently he raised her chin with his finger, "You sure have the gift to understand everything I say the wrong way. To me you were the prettiest girl in whole Avonlea! But you can't expect a sixteen year old boy to say that in front of all his chums, can you?"

"You… you really thought I was pretty?"

"No", he smiled at her, "Not 'thought'. I still do."

And then he bent down to kiss her on the cheek, even if he'd rather done something else…

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

_It wasn't until halfway they realized Anne still held the envelope in her hand…_


	2. Treasure

**Treasure**

* * *

It was a sunny and warm day in early March when Anne was closing the door of the schoolhouse and getting her bike to start her walk home.

She knew Gil will come and walk her back like he did every day, but she refused waiting for him and give him the impression she would look forward to their daily time together. Even though she _did _look forward to it.

It only took a few moments until she heard his fast steps and the sound of his bicycle wheels behind her. A small smile curled her lips.

"Anne!"

She turned her head smilingly, "Hi Gil!"

"Happy Birthday, Anne!" he said with a proud grin on his face, knowing exactly what would happen.

Anne stopped totally caught off guard and looked at him with an open mouth. "H-how, how did you know?"

"Well… let's say a little birdie told me," he winked at her.

She laughed and turned her head forward - somehow she could never look into his hazel eyes when he winked at her – and started walking again.

"Could it be that it was a _ravenblack_ little birdie?"

He only laughed and that was answer enough.

Anne shook her head smilingly and it wasn't until then that she noticed he still wasn't beside her. Once again she stopped walking and looked quizzically at Gilbert.

"I have something for you…" he started and got something from his bicycle rack. He handed her a bunch of VERY orange carrots – still with their green leaves on them – tied together as if it was the most beautiful bouquet instead of simple vegetable.

His hand still outstretched, Anne simply looked speechless at him, feeling how anger slowly started spreading inside of her: "GILBERT BLYTHE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S FUNNY? YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE I AM ABOUT THAT M-"

He simply watched her with amusement, the "bouquet" still in his hand, waiting for her acceptance. For that was _exactly_ the reaction he had expected. „Would you stop, Anne. That's not all."

Before she could continue, he pulled a small booklet from his breast pocket, a violet band of silk wrapped nicely around it.

He took two steps towards her, smiled with sparkling eyes at Anne, whispered "Happy Birthday" for the second time and then leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Totally caught off guard and confused, Anne accepted the bunch of carrots – which she would have NEVER done so otherwise – and with her other hand the little book.

While Gilbert walked back to get his bicycle, Anne looked down at the green cover and felt her breath caught as she realized what it was he had given her.

It was the edition with her favourite poem in it. The poem she recited while lying in Barry's dory before it sunk and Gilbert rescued her.

"The Lady of Shalott", she whispered to herself in pure amazement.

As he stood beside her, all she was able to do was to stammer "T-thank you, Gil… ", even though she wished she could have said so much more.

She was lost for words.

* * *

Hours later, as she lay alone on her bed, Anne held the booklet tight to her chest, as the little treasure it was to her.

How she had _missed_ this book ever since Misses Hammond had thrown it in the fire all those years ago!

Then she placed two fingers on her cheek, right there were Gilbert had kissed her and wondered how it was possible that she could still feel his touch…


	3. Love Is Blind

**Love Is Blind**

* * *

After they've shared their first (and second, and third, and forth…) kiss, Anne and Gilbert strolled down the path to Hester Grey's garden, which they've walked so many times before as friends, while they've laughed about stories and talked about problems.

But this time they talked much less and _felt _so much more instead.

How Gil's hand was feeling around hers. _For the very first time._ It was so warm and safe and gentle. It seemed to Anne as if her hand would have only been made to fit in his, as she looked at their entwined fingers.

Then she lifted her head to watch the man to whom this hand belonged. _Her fiancé._

The bare sound of this word…

As he noticed her glance, Gilbert smiled and gave Anne a small kiss. He'd loved nothing better than to never stop kissing her. He was afraid he could awake any moment and it all would have been nothing more than a dream he'd dreamt since ten years…

"We still have to ask for Miss Cuthbert's blessing, don't we?" Gilbert asked smilingly.

"That's right… I haven't even thought about that yet. My mind was so occupated!"

"And with what, Miss Shirley, might I ask?"

"Oh, with the most wonderful medical student of the whole wide world! You should meet him someday!" She giggled and put her arms around his neck. „Marilla will be so happy…" she whispered with shining eyes.

"Happy?" Gilbert asked confused, "I don't know about that, Anne. This isn't really the conversation I'm looking forward to…"

"Why ever not?" Anne was completely puzzled about his statement. She remembered all the times when Marilla had talked so admiringly about Gil and made it pretty obvious she'd wished he would be the man on Anne's side.

"Don't you know?" he finally asked, as this possibility hadn't dawned on him until now.

"Know what?" Completely confused, she let go of him.

"Oh… Uhm…" Gilbert sheepishly rubbed his neck. „I- I thought she… but of course…"

"Gilbert Blythe! Stop muttering and tell me what you're hiding from me! You _AND_ Marilla!"

By now Gilbert knew she just always sounded so harsh when a situation was irritating Anne.

"Well…" he sighed. Why had he been so stupid to bring it up? "…do you remember that day when … Barry's dory sunk?"

"Why of course! How could I ever forget that? You saved me!" Anne replied and took his hands in hers, as all the love which she'd suppressed back then, resonated in her words.

He smiled at her. "Well… the next day… I- I was fishing at the bridge when… when Miss Cuthbert came by and … well… we started talking about you and the fact that you were first-"

"_We_, Gil. You _and_ I", she corrected him lovingly.

"Yes. And well… she told me… um… that you were still very young…"

Anne looked at him utterly confused. His words didn't make sense to her in the least! What should-

Suddenly her jaw dropped, "You mean?"

Gilbert nodded.

"She?"

He nodded again.

Anne searched for words and looked franticly around. "She thought you were in love with me?"

"No, Anne. She _knew_ I was in love with you."

"Are you trying to tell me I was the very last person who knew it?"

"Well…" Gilbert moved his shoulders up and down, "I'm afraid so…"

"Oh, Gil!" To imagine how EVERYBODY knew that he was in love with her and how long he suffered for her, while she was too dense and too blind! Anne couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself.

_He'd waited so long for her…_

"I feel so stupid…" she whispered sadly and looked down at the ground. She'd insisted in hating him for years, while everyone knew he loved her.

_Everyone but her…_

"Don't Anne…", he gently lifted her chin, _"...But love is blind, and lovers cannot see what petty follies they themselves commit.", _Gilbert recited and Anne couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I don't think Shakespeare meant it that way, Gil…"

"Well, but _I_ do. And I can presume I'm more important than_ some_ Shakespeare" he winked at her.

"Much, _much _more", Anne replied laughingly and kissed him.

As they resumed their walk, Anne suddenly exclaimed: "But still! You could have told me!" and slapped him playfully with her free hand.

"Bu- how? You wouldn't have seen it, if it hit you with… well, with a _slate_!" Gilbert laughed and earned another slap on his shoulder.


	4. That's What

**That's What**

* * *

When they reached Hester Grey's little house, Gilbert sat down on the wooden bench in front of it and pulled a surprised Anne on his lap.

A blush crept immediately to Anne's cheek as her heart pounded _so_ fast and _so_ loud against her ribcage that she was sure, he _must_ feel it too.

Suddenly it was so … _different _to be near to him. It hadn't been a problem to her before. But now? Now she was suddenly so aware of his scent, and his eyes were so mesmerizing, and his hair looked so curly and soft that she had to fight the urgent desire to run her fingers through it.

How could it be that you've seen someone one thousand times and then suddenly he caused all these strong feelings inside of her?

She'd always been aware of the fact that he was incredible handsome, but now that they were together, it had a completely different effect on her. Almost like a charm!

Anne knew very well that all the girls of Avonlea envied her and somehow his closeness was almost too much for her to bear…

"What are you thinking?" His gentle voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh…" embarrassed she bent her head. "Nothing…"

"I didn't scare you about Marilla, did I?" He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, with whom the wind had been playing.

"No" she laughed lightly and met his gaze. "I was just thinking… how everybody will react to us and…" She hesitated for a moment before taking his hands in hers, "Gil… do you… do you think it would be possible to keep the news to ourselves just for one or two days?"

"You're not hoping some better man is coming around, are you?" he asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh Gil! Don't be silly! If anything I'm afraid some pretty girl will come around and try stealing you! I can't wait to tell the world you're _mine_!" She paused, "It's just…"

"Just?"

"Well… this is all so new… and… and as soon we tell Marilla, Rachel will know. And as soon Rachel knows-"

"The whole town knows", he finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly. And everybody will make their comments. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that yet… We were friends for so long and now…"

"I understand, Anne." Gilbert smiled at her. "It would be our first secret. I like that." He kissed her cheek.

"Our first? We had many, Gil!"

"Yes, but as chums. Not as you being my fiancée…"

_This word sounded like a poem coming from his lips._

"I can't believe it…" Anne whispered and put her hand on his cheek.

"Well believe it or not – this boy is going to marry you, Anne Shirley, that's what!" he mimicked Rachel Lynde and both burst out laughing.

"Stop it, Gilbert Blythe!"

"Not until you stop me, Anne Shirley. That's what!"

She laughed again, before Anne silenced him with her lips.

And suddenly - in the middle of their kiss - Anne realized that Gilbert will always remain her best friend - her best friend _and_ fiancé – and she smiled against his mouth.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

It was the day after they've finally gotten engaged, as Anne and Gilbert were taking a walk again. To be exact, Anne was on her way to do as Marilla had told her and bring something to a neighbour, when Gilbert had spotted her and immediately decided he would seize the chance and spend time with her.

Somewhere along their way back they stopped walking – just like it would always happen when people were newly in love – and Gilbert took her face in his hands to whisper something in her ear.

Just as he was about to kiss her, they heard a puzzled, "Anne? Gil?" from a voice which belonged to no other than Anne's bosom friend Diana.

Both froze immediately, completely caught off guard.

Gilbert was the first one to gather himself: "Um, uh, no. Uh, it's completely normal that your eyes are… red from time to time." He put his hands down and cleared his throat. "I can prescribe you something…"

"Oh, um, alright."

Even though both acted so terrible unconvincingly, Diana had lost her hope that those dear friends would somehow find together long ago, after Anne had refused his proposal.

"I was just on my way to you, Anne!"

Gil, who knew their relationship all too well, said immediately, "Uhm, I promised my father anyway to help him today."

"Thank you, Gil" Anne smiled and he knew that she didn't just mean his help with carrying the basket.

"Bye Anne… Bye Diana."

When he was out of eyeshot, Diana hooked in Anne's arm as they walked towards Green Gables.

"So everything's fine between you two again?" the ravenblack girl asked glad. Ever since Gilbert had proposed to her best friend, they've never spent time alone together.

"Yes", Anne replied smilingly and blushed.

"I'm so happy, Anne! You don't know HOW hard it was seeing the two of you not speaking to each other! I mean it's always been you and Gil!" Suddenly she realized how it must have sounded to Anne's ear and rushed to explain: "Um, don't get me wrong, I-"

"I know what you mean…" Anne spoke softly and for the very first time it was really true. It's always been him and her. No matter if as rivals, as friends… or as lovers.

It had never been so hard for Anne not to tell Diana something as today. Especially something_ that_ important.

But she knew the time would come soon.


	6. Apple Dreams

**Apple Dreams**

* * *

Anne stood in Green Gables' orchard between all the trees and was about to pick a basket full of apples so that Marilla later would be able to bake a pie.

Suddenly two hands were placed from behind on her eyes and startled her.

"Who am I?"

Anne laughed and put his hands with hers away, "Gilbert Blythe! You scared me half to death!" she scolded him chuckling and turned her head around so she could see him.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I just couldn't resist", and kissed her from behind.

Then he walked around so he stood in front of her. "I wanted to ask you… if you're planning on going to Jane's clambake?"

"Of course! Aren't you?" Anne asked confused.

Gilbert scratched the back of his head. He'd hoped he could do this more subtil… "I guess… what I was really trying to ask was… if you could imagine to go… with me?"

"You mean as a couple?"

He nodded before rushing to add, "Or if you'd rather wait, I-"

"I'd love to!" Anne beamed at him and kissed his lips. It was about time that everybody heard it. "But… we're going to tell Marilla and Diana before the party, right?"

"Whatever you want", he grinned and captured her lips again, while encircling her waist.

"ANNE!" Suddenly they heard Marilla screaming from the house, in the middle of their kiss. "Whatever takes you so long?" The voice was getting nearer.

Immediately Anne pushed Gilbert behind a tree before he could even really realize what was happening.

Then she smoothed her blouse hectically. "Marilla…"

"Whatever are you doing, child? I'll never get my pie baked on time if you're just standing out here!"

"I'm sorry, Marilla. I…I'm almost finished! I just… um… lost myself in dreaming. You know me." Anne had to bite her tongue not to grin.

Marilla was simply shaking her head: "Anne Shirley. If I wouldn't know better, I would think you have someone in your head!"

"Well then it's good that you _do_ know better", Anne replied, angry that Gil had just heard that and would think of her as some pining girl.

Said person had to fight very hard not to burst out laughing.

As soon as Marilla was out of eyes- and earshot, Gil made a step towards Anne and embraced her from behind, "Uh-huh, it's that what it is? You got someone in your head, young lady?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", she replied as sniffy as possible.

"I bet he's good looking."

"Not really."

"… and intelligent."

"I don't think so."

"… and the best kisser of the whole wide world!"

"Pshaw! In his dreams!"

Anne wasn't any longer able to control her laughter as he kissed her all over her face from behind.

"Stop it, Mr. Blythe! I'll never get enough apples and Marilla will kill me!" she laughingly put her hands on his hair.

"Well then say it." he turned her around and grinned at her.

"That he's the most handsome man?"

Gilbert nodded and kissed her cheek.

"And that he's intelligent?"

He nodded again and kissed her other cheek.

"And that he's not _all toooooo_ bad at ki-"

She didn't come any further.


	7. Take Notice

**Take Notice**

* * *

Anne was plucking one clump of grass after another, without really noticing it.

Tomorrow they would tell Marilla and Diana that they are together. And whole Avonlea would see it in the evening.

She looked forward to it. Really. There were moments when she wanted nothing more than to shout it out to the world that he was hers. _And hers alone._

But at the same time she was afraid and not completely sure if she was already prepared for the next step. Somehow it seemed so… _ultimate_ to her, as soon as they've told it everyone. As soon as it wouldn't be a secret any longer.

There were still so many things she was thinking about and trying to figure out. So many questions. So many changes she still had to get used to…

Last night she just couldn't fall asleep. She'd tried to remember every single encounter with Gilbert and what she'd felt that day. And then she'd asked herself, when it had actually happened that she'd fallen in love with him and if there ever had been a time where she _hadn't _been. But then why had it taken her so long to realize these feelings?

After all, one simply _knew _that the sky is blue - so how should it be possible that you feel something without knowing that you feel it?

It just didn't make sense to her at all.

She'd pondered if she should ask Diana when she had known that she was in love with Fred. But she knew it wouldn't really help her. Anne knew that Diana truly loved Fred, but somehow it was a totally different kind of love than the one between her and Gilbert. Diana's was so much calmer… She couldn't remember a time where her bosom friend was so crazy for him like she was for Gil…

And she certainly couldn't speak with _him _about all her questions. Or could she?

When they still were friends she couldn't have, because she would have been afraid of a love confession for his part at a topic like that.

And now he would think she just wanted a reaffirmation of his love.

But that wasn't what she was looking for. She just wanted to make sense of all of this…

Suddenly a warm hand cupped her restless one and stopped her from plucking even more grass. She looked up at him.

"Anne? What's on your mind? You didn't say a single word since we're here."

"Um…"

"And don't say 'nothing', because it takes quite something to silence Anne Shirley," Gilbert said teasingly.

She smiled weakly, "It is… _something_… but… I can't tell you…"

"So that means it's about me?"

Anne looked puzzled at him. Was she such an open book to him? "Why do you think that?"

"Well usually we talk about everything. So… am I right?"

For some moments she pondered, then she finally nodded, "In some way. It's about love in general. But you in specific…"

Gilbert tried to hide a smile. He still couldn't really believe that he was 'love' to her.

"I see. And don't you _want_ talking about it, or do you _fea_r talking about it? Because if you don't want to talk about it, then I respect that, but if something is troubling you and you're afraid of telling me, then I hope to change your mind. I'm still your best friend, Anne, and there isn't anything you can't tell me."

"Well…," she gulped and looked down at their hands so it would be easier to talk about it. "I was just thinking… how it can be that you feel something but you don't know that you feel it." By now she felt completely ridiculous. This sentence didn't even make sense! "I don't know why I'm thinking such nonsense, Gilbert… I guess… It's just… now that I know and think back… I wonder if there was ever a time I _haven't _been in love with you."

He smiled at her.

"Do you…" Anne gathered all her courage and looked into his hazel eyes, "Do you remember when you knew? I mean not when you felt it for the first time, but when you really _knew _what you felt. That if someone would have asked you, you would have said you're in love?"

"In fact I do."

"Really?"

"Really." A grin spread on his face as he saw her surprised expression. "It was our second year. You know, when Miss Stacy came to our school." She nodded. "One day, Moody told me that someone has written yours and Charlie's name on the 'Take Notice' board. And without understanding it, I got suddenly _so incredible_ angry! I couldn't stand the idea that someone would ever think of you with someone… well, who wasn't me! Even if just for the silly 'Take Notice' board. I was _so _close to go over and erase it!"

Anne looked amazed at him: "You wanted to stay on the 'Take Notice' board with me?"

Gilbert blushed a little bit and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know it's silly, isn't it. Nobody who stood there was ever _actually_ together."

Anne stood grinningly up, "Well", she stretched her hand out to him, "Why don't _we_ change that?"

"What?"

"Why shouldn't we be the first on the 'Take Notice' board who are actually together?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Gilbert Blythe, did I ever say anything without pulling it through?"

"Well no, but-"

"No buts, come on!" She pulled him up.

And so it happened that a red-headed woman wrote '_Anne Shirley + Gilbert Blythe'_ on the ‚Take Notice' board of Avonlea's school.

Little did it matter that by now she was the teacher of this building and not just some student.

All that _did _matter to her right now was the one standing beside her.


	8. Tailor Made

**Tailor Made**

* * *

„I _dare _you to kiss Charlie Sloane", Julia Bell crossed her arms with a sly grin on her face and looked challenging at Anne.

For one moment it seemed as if everyone was holding their breath.

Diana spun her head immediately around to face Gilbert Blythe, fast enough to see how he clenched his fists at his sides.

Even though her bosom friend was blind on this point, _Diana_ knew that Gilbert was in love with her.

She couldn't deny that she _had_ felt a little bit of envy at the beginning. After all it was _Gilbert Blythe_. Gilbert who was three years older and the most handsome boy in whole Avonlea. _Every_ girl dreamt of him.

But it hadn't taken her long to realize that Anne was tailor made for him and Diana herself probably wouldn't have much to talk with him anyway.

Right now their whole class was standing on the dock of the 'Lake of Shining Waters' – how her best friend used to call it – celebrating that their school-year (the first one with Miss Stacy as new teacher) would be over in one week.

Somehow – _which idea was it in the first place?_ – they ended up playing 'Truth or Dare'.

"I certainly _won't_ kiss Charlie Sloane! I won't kiss _anybody_!" Anne replied disgusted and crossed her arms to underline her statement. It was one thing to walk the ridgepole of a roof and risk one's life but she certainly _wouldn't _give her first kiss away to just _anybody._

"I bet she _wouldn't _mind kissing Gilbert Blythe", Josie Pye interjected with a diabolic smile on her face as she looked around to enjoy the giggle of the girls and the laughter of the boys.

"You take that back, Josie Pye!" an angry Anne hissed, while a flush of anger was creeping on her face.

"Why should I? It's only the truth", she replied arrogantly.

Everyone watched the scene before them completely entranced. They all knew Josie had cast an eye on Gilbert Blythe since the year one. And that she couldn't stand Anne Shirley since her first day at school – ever since it had become pretty obvious that between her and Gilbert there was something really special.

They didn't really know _what_ exactly it was, but _something_ it was definitely.

Anne took a step towards Josie and poked her finger into Josie's chest.

"It. Is. _Not._"

"Of course it is", the blonde girl replied and pushed Anne angrily away from her.

Anne, who stood less than three feet away from the edge, lost her balance at this shove and fell backwards in the lake.

Even before one could hear the impact into the water, Diana screamed ear-shattering: "SHE CAN'T SWIM! ANNE CAN'T SWIM!"

Gilbert didn't hear anything of this. As soon as Anne had fallen down, he jumped after her.

He hadn't even thought about it. He didn't have a choice.

Probably it was the same force that had caused him to be stupid enough to pull her hair. And probably it was the same force that had caused him to apologize for the very first time in his life to a girl after teasing her.

He _never _had a choice concerning Anne.

It was like an invisible bond that attached Gilbert to her.

Completely shocked and in panic, Anne tried to paddle somehow under water. Desperately she panted for breath, but there wasn't any air. Instead she swallowed water and felt as if a hand was wrapped around her throat and chest and suffocated her.

'_And I always imagined how romantic it would be to drown…'_ was the last thought that crossed her mind before she surrendered and stopped fighting against the water.

Just in that moment two arms grasped her and pulled her upwards.

Anne witnessed all of this only as if through a mysterious veil, which made everything so unreal and blurred as if she were captured in a dream.

The arms brought her to the surface, where she desperately gasped for air and coughed. She clung on these arms as if it would be a matter of life and death. As if she would die if she would loosen her hold for just one second.

When Gil reached the surface, he turned his head to look back. The dock was way too high. He would never be able to lift her up.

He looked forwards, seeing that the other side of the lake was maybe twenty yards away. Than he looked down at Anne, who seemed as if she was in a state of shock and had put her arms around his neck.

Gilbert took one arm off her so he was able to swim towards land.

As soon as he had land under his feet, Gilbert gently put her down on the grass, but Anne wouldn't let go of him.

Her lips were blue and trembling, her skin as white as a ghost.

Bent over her, he tried to catch his breath.

"Anne", he finally panted, "Anne!"

She opened her grey-green eyes and looked straight into his hazel ones.

"G-Gil?" she asked confused through chattering teeth.

It seemed as if she really was in a state of shock, it went through his mind.

He managed a faint smile, "I'll bring you home, alright Anne?"

All she could do was to nod.

Then he lifted her up in his arms – hers still around his neck – and started walking towards Green Gables.

Anne leaned her head against his wet shirt and reinforced her grasp, searching for any kind of warmth.

The whole time he spoke soothingly to her, as if she would be some small child, telling her that they soon would reach home.

To be honest, Gilbert was completely over-challenged by this situation.

* * *

When Marilla saw someone coming towards their house, realizing that person was carrying another one, her warning bells shrilled immediately and she started running towards them.

After a few yards she realized that it was Anne and who it was who held her.

"Gilbert Blythe!" she cried, as she nearly reached them.

He nodded breathing heavily, "Anne… fell in the lake. She… needs dry clothes". Of course he knew that Miss Cuthbert understood that herself.

But the boy was stretched thin and she understood that. Marilla simply nodded and pondered if she should take Anne from him, but she didn't believe Gilbert would even want that.

So she waited until they'd reached the parlor and Gilbert had put her down on the sofa, and after glancing one last time worryingly at the shivering girl, she looked at the boy in front of her.

"But you're soaked to the skin, Gilbert Blythe! You need to change too!"

He nodded. Somehow he had hoped he could stay.

One last time he looked down at Anne, wishing they would be friends so it wouldn't be always just in situations like this one where he could spend time with her.

Then he looked at Marilla and bid goodbye.

"Thank you, Gilbert", somehow in her voice resonated something that made it clear she knew how much this girl meant to him.

He nodded again and left with a heavy heart.

Just a few moments after he was gone, a whole crowd of children appeared on Green Gables' front door. When they'd seen where Gilbert was heading, they'd immediately started running towards Green Gables. In contrast to him they had to circuit the whole lake but still they'd been sure they would be faster than him.

Matthew told everyone that Anne was as good as can be expected under the circumstances and would need some rest and that they all should return home.

But Diana wouldn't leave before he promised her that she was allowed to come and visit Anne in the evening.

* * *

And that's just what she did. Hours after the incident, the ravenblack girl sat on Anne's bed where her best friend lay with her warmest pyjama and three hot water bottles to keep her warm.

"Oh Anne! I know I'm not allowed to talk about him and you will be angry with me, but I just _can't _help it! It was SO _heroic _how he rescued you!" She sighed dreamily. „I wished you could have seen it! How he dived right after you and how he carried you like _NOTHING_!"

The red haired girl simply stared down at her bedcovers the whole time and was tugging the fabric.

"…I'm sure he must be very strong! He is, isn't he?" Diana looked beamingly at her bosom friend.

"I suppose he is…" Anne mumbled.

She really _had_ been rather lucky under the circumstances, since Anne didn't get anything more serious than a cold. But still she had to stay in bed for a couple of days.

Every day after school Diana would come to visit her and tell her all the news.

On the first evening she brought various little gifts from their school-friends, which should lighten up Anne's mood.

"And these…" she showed her a small but very sweet bouquet of lilies of the valley, "are from Gilbert", Diana explained hesitantly, already expecting Anne to push them away disgusted.

But Anne did nothing like that. She carefully took the bunch of flowers in her hand and for some moments buried her nose in it to absorb the lovely smell.

"He was at school?" she finally asked surprised.

"Oh yes! He was the first one who asked for you!"

"So he isn't sick?" Anne was relieved.

"He's as healthy and good-looking as always", Diana replied smirking, for the first time having the courage to make such a bold statement about him.

Immediately a blush crept to Anne's cheek and she bent her head to look at the white flowers. "I'm glad…"

Diana watched her with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, I'm glad I don't have to feel bad because of him!" Anne rushed to explain.

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

On Saturday Anne finally got Marilla's promise that she may return to school on Monday. It was so boring to lie in her bed all day long. Even her imagination couldn't help her after some time.

But there was one thing which bothered Anne. She somehow had to thank Gilbert Blythe. After all, he _had_ saved her life.

But she didn't want to do that in front of all the others.

"Marilla?" she finally asked during lunch.

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose… May I … Could I… Do you think I could bake a cake?" she rushed to say.

"A cake?"

"Yes… as… I thought… for Gilbert Blythe. To thank him?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, child! Of course! I'll help you."

"Oh no! I want to make it all by myself!", Anne exclaimed before blushing, "Um, please?"

Marilla and Matthew shared a secret glance as both had to contain their smirks.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Anne started on her way to the Blythe farm - with a palpitating heart in her chest and a sweet-smelling pie in her hand.

Gilbert was just standing on a latter, leaned on an apple-tree, as he spotted someone on the way. When he realized _who_ it was, he immediately climbed down the latter and walked towards the girl.

"Why hello Anne! It's so good to see you up and about! You gave us all quite a scare", he smiled at her.

Anne dropped her gaze under his smile as she felt how her cheeks reddened.

"Hello Gil, I… um… I wanted to thank you… for what you've done."

„Oh no, please, everyone would have done the same thing, Anne."

"But it wasn't _everyone_, it was _you_. Thank you", she met his hazel eyes and for a few moments they just stood there and looked at each other, without saying a word.

Then she handed him the cake.

Gilbert looked puzzled at the pie in her hand, then back at the girl.

"For you."

"Th-thank you", he took it from her hands.

"I…" Anne gulped and tried to gather her courage, "I came also to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

"Yes. For the way I treated you all this time. For the…" She gulped again, "...slate… for everything. It's not _your_ fault my hair is red…." Embarrassed she moved her shoulders up and down.

Gilbert chuckled, "You really don't like your hair, do you?"

"Oh no", she sighed, "It will be my life long sorrow…"

By now he couldn't help but laugh, "Well, as long as your pretty hair is your only sorrow, you'll have a wonderful life, Anne."

Gilbert paused as he noticed that he'd just made her a compliment. Sheepishly he looked down at the ground.

"Listen, I really never meant to insult you… I just… wanted to get your attention…"

Anne looked surprised at him, before a smile started curling her lips. "Well, you _did _get my attention, didn't you?"

He lifted his head and laughed, "Not the way I wanted to, but… yes, I certainly did. Now tell me, is this cake poisoned?"

Anne playfully slapped his shoulder, "I can eat a piece if that eases your fear."

"It's settled then!"

With that Gilbert put one arm around her shoulder as they started walking towards the house.


	9. Bosom Friends

**Bosom Friends**

* * *

Diana and Anne were strolling down Lover's Lane, their arms hooked into one another. They haven't spoken much ever since Diana came to pick her up, but that was quite alright.

The ravenblack woman knew what occupied her best friend's mind. That was the reason she'd given little Fred into her mother's custody and wanted to spend some time alone with Anne.

Two days had passed since Anne got to know from Gilbert's illness. Yesterday she went to see him and hadn't been the same ever since.

Diana didn't know what would have ever happened to Anne if Gil would have… She shook her head. No. Today Anne had finally heard that his fever broke. Gilbert would be alright.

"When did you know I was in love with Gilbert?" Anne suddenly spoke into their silence.

Diana turned her head startled to look at her bosom friend with an open mouth. But Anne just stared down at the ground. "What?" Maybe she had heard wrong after all.

"When did you now I was in love with Gilbert Blythe?" Anne repeated her question slowly and quietly. It obviously was difficult for her to say those words aloud for the very first time.

Diana had to fight her urge to jump into the air. How long she'd waited for_ that_ moment! She forced herself too look as calm as possible.

"Well… I don't know. It's hard to be _sure_ about other people's feeling. Even if it _is_ your bosom friend."

Anne smiled lightly, but continued looking at the road beneath her.

"…The first time I started thinking about it was rather soon. I was very confused about your anger, Anne. I only knew you as a caring and loving person, not as someone who would hold grudges against others. And even though it certainly _wasn't _right of him to tease you, he _did _apologize right after and even took the blame in front of Mr. Phillips. But you just wouldn't forgive him and I couldn't understand your reasons. That was the first time the thought crossed my mind that maybe you felt something for him."

Diana paused to look at Anne, who maybe wanted to say something about it, but as her friend remained quiet, she continued. "But every time we talked about him, you declared how you hated him and I knew you would never lie to me. So for some time I dropped that thought. But… I don't know exactly _when_, but… at some point I realized that you really didn't lie to me, but you simply didn't _know _what you felt for him."

"And why didn't _you_ tell me, Diana?" Anne now looked for the first time into her best friend's eyes as her grey-green ones were glistening suspiciously.

"Oh Anne, I did!" they had stopped walking by now. "And I tried so many times to make you see it. But every time I talked about him that way you would just push it all away. I _knew_ how stubborn you could be…"

She caressed Anne's cheek and smiled at her. "I figured you just need time to realize it yourself…"

A tear rolled down on Anne's cheek. "And what if it is too late by now, Diana?"

"He _will_ get well Anne! My moth-"

"I know he will get well! And I know he called the wedding with Christine off! But how can he possibly love and forgive me after all the things I did to him?!"

"Oh Anne, you silly goose. Just like he forgave you that you broke a slate over his head. Because he loves you and nobody but you. This is Gilbert Blythe we're talking about! He's dead gone on you! He could have had every girl of Avonlea if he wanted to, but he chose you the very first time he laid eyes on you! You are destined to be together!"

She took Anne's hands and smiled encouragingly at her. Anne tried to return the smile, but it came out rather faint and a bit of bitter…

"Oh Anne! I can't believe it!" Diana was now completely lost in her euphory. "You don't know _how long_ I've waited for this! You two are THE dream-couple of Avonlea! There's so much to plan! The flowers and the weddingdr-"

"Hold on Diana!" Anne interrupted her, "He didn't even propose to me! I mean… _again_. And who knows he ever w-"

"Oh Anne, stop it! Now that you FINALLY confessed your feelings I won't rest until I see you two together! And if _you_ won't tell him,_ I_ will write it to the Avonlea Newspaper! Just so you know! 'ANNE SHIRLEY IS HAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH GI-'"

"Are you crazy?!" Anne wasn't able to contain her laughter as she silenced Diana with her hand. "Be quiet! I _will_ tell him! And I will kill you if you tell anyone about this, Diana Wright née Barry! Not even Fred!"

"You can't kill me, Anne Shirley soon to be Blythe. I need to plan your wedding!"

She winked at her and they started laughing again.


	10. Freeze This Moment

**Freeze This Moment**

* * *

Music and laughter filled the air as Anne stood beside her bosom friend, watching the dancing couples in front of them.

Anne looked around to find Gilbert standing next to Charlie Sloane, obviously trapped in one of his boring monologues. When his hazel eyes met her green ones, he rolled his eyes before glancing at Charlie, then back at her. She laughed and sent him her compassion through twinkling eyes.

Diana, who silently observed their small exchange, couldn't help but sigh. In her entire life she had never met two people more meant to be than Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe. And yet she didn't know what she could do to finally bring them together…

"So you _yet_ decided to come with Gilbert?" she carefully broached the subject.

Anne turned her head to look at her. "Yes, why not? He asked me and I didn't have anybody else to come with. Not that I could really think of anybody I'd rather go with. Gil's really the best chum you could wish for. He's saving me from any possible invitations by Charlie." Anne chuckled.

Diana smirked. "And what about Moody?" she asked mockingly.

Anne simply made a face.

The ravenblack girl laughed, "I know, I know. A minister-to-be probably isn't really what you'd call wicked."

Anne slapped her playfully on the shoulder, "Drop it, Diana!"

"Who is wicked?" Jane Andrews asked curiously as she came towards her friends, a glass of bowl in her hand.

"Oh, no one!" Anne rolled her eyes and tried to close the topic.

"You know Jane, Anne dreams of a wicked man." Diana explained meaningfully.

"Not a _wicked_ man!" Anne looked indignantly at her.

"Anne Shirley! I would have never thought something like that of you!" Jane laughed surprised.

"Oh, you two! I never said I wanted a wicked man!" By now a blush graced her cheeks. "I _only _said that it would be rather nice to marry a man, who _could_ be wicked and _wouldn't _be."

"But then how would you know that he's wicked if he isn't supposed to be so?" Jane asked mischievously.

Before Anne could answer, Josie Pye's piercing voice caught their attention. "Why hello Diana! And Jane! Oh and Anne, you're here too! I wouldn't have thought someone would actually bring you."

Foaming with rage, Anne crossed her arms to reply something just as nasty but before she could, Josie bent forward to examine her face it seemed.

"Anne, is it just me or are there even _more_ freckles on your nose than last week?" She grinned diabolically at the red-head, knowing exactly how to hit her raw point.

Her face now fully covered with a flush of anger, Anne was about to bawl at her, just as a male voice forestalled her.

"Seven freckles it was last week, seven freckles it is today. One would think you've learned how to count by now, Josie. Maybe you should yet get some extra lessons."

Josie Pye looked fumingly at Gilbert, trying to find anything clever to counter, while Diana and Jane had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing and Anne looked utterly confused at Gilbert.

When she couldn't find anything bright to reply, Josie only groaned before stamping offended away, fists clenched at her sides.

"Well," Gilbert smirked before looking down at Anne, placing a hand on her back, "I actually came to ask if you'd care to dance. Do you?" he asked hopefully.

Anne simply nodded, still puzzled about what had just occurred.

As they started moving to the music, his hand gently on her waist, hers on his shoulder, she finally met his eyes, "Gilbert, you really shouldn't have said this. It's one thing if _I _say nasty things, but you _never_ do such things. Don't change on my behalf."

"Who says I'm changing? Wasn't _I_ the one who pulled your hair?" He smirked teasingly down at her, "I _can_ be wicked you know, I'm just not showing it off."

Anne caught her breath at his unexpected words and dropped her gaze. Her loud heart was hammering against her chest.

_No, it didn't mean anything_, she said to herself and bravely met his eyes again.

His _very_ hazel… _very_ soft… and _very_ mischievous eyes.

_Tomorrow everything would be normal again between them._

'I can be wicked, you know', his words resounded in her mind over and over again.

_Today,_ Anne decided, _she would just let her heart beat as fast as it wanted to._

"Just _when_ did Gilbert have the opportunity to count her freckles?" Jane whispered baffled to Diana while they watched them dancing.

"Don't ask _me_, Jane. If there's one thing in this world I don't understand - it's those two."

She shook her head but couldn't help but smile nonetheless. Diana wished she could freeze this image in front of her and frame it.

And then, someday, she would have shown it to her best friend...


	11. Crimson

**Crimson**

* * *

‚_Dear Gilbert, I regret that I will be unable to attend the White Sands concert with you. Sincerely, Anne Shirley.'_ Gilbert read silently to himself. Disappointed and confused he shook his head.

Then he looked back at the girl who brought him this unpleasant message and tried to look as untouched as possible.

Diana gulped uneasily as she noticed his clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, Gilbert…" she rubbed her arm nervously. "Should I… tell her something from you?"

The boy in front of her shook his head, "No, thank you, Diana. There's no need for that. Thank you for bringing it to me."

"Alright…" she smiled faintly at him before turning around, "Goodbye Gilbert."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Anne felt like a queen in her castle as she had the rare opportunity to run the household one afternoon completely by herself. Marilla had driven into town to purchase some necessary things, while Matthew was on the field, fixing the fence together with Martin.

There _was_ a little knot in her stomach as she asked herself if Diana had already given Gilbert her letter, but she decided to simply ignore it and put some sugar to the pastry instead. She wanted to bake a plum cake and surprise Marilla later.

A knock on the door startled her, and Anne wiped her hands on the apron she wore as she made her way cheerily to the door.

Who could possibly be visiting? Maybe Misses Lynde who didn't know Marilla was gone? No, Anne rolled her eyes, Rachel Lynde _always_ knew _everything_. So maybe Diana who-

The smile on her face froze as she opened the door and realized _who _was standing on the other side.

Was this a dream or something? And if it was, could somebody _please _wake her up?

Thunderstruck she looked at him, "G-Gilbert?"

For a moment he simply fixed his gaze on her with an expression which could _hardly_ be called friendly, before he lifted the letter in his hand.

Shocked she looked down at the white piece of paper and gulped. She had thought the matter was closed! She had hoped she could simply forget all of this!

_Why could this boy never understand __anything__?_

„I came because of this", he simply stated and continued to stare at her while she felt smaller and smaller under his piercing eyes.

"I want an explanation, Anne Shirley. I thought you forgave me. I thought we started being friends. Do you really hate me _so _much, that you can't even _bear_ the thought of going somewhere with me? And do you loathe me _so_ much that you can't even tell me that face to face? Because if that's the way it is, then I won't ever bother you again from this day forward."

Anne didn't know how to react first. She was totally caught off guard, a flush was creeping to her face, she was embarrassed and at the same time angry that he would make a scene in front of her. It was _her _who was allowed to make scenes in their relationship!

Not that they actually_ had _a relationship.

"I _don't_ hate you, Gilbert Blythe", she hissed, afraid somebody could witness their conversation and read even more into it.

"So then what's all about that?" he asked still angry.

"I, I…" she wrung her hands but forced herself to withstand his glance. He certainly shouldn't think that he was able to create feelings of _any_ kind inside of her. "It's too complicated…"

"Well, if you'd _try_ to explain it, maybe I _would_ understand", he replied with a tang of sarcasm.

She sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her own nervousness. She'd wanted to avoid broaching such a topic with him under any circumstances. That had been _exactly_ the reason she'd sent Diana over to him in the first place!

"Well… you see… Rachel Lynde saw us together… that day in your buggy. And then she told Marilla about it."

Gilbert looked expectantly at her, thinking there was more to come. But this seemed to be her whole explanation. "I don't understand, Anne. So what?"

"She… toldherweheldhands", she rushed to say and dropped her gaze immediately.

Confused he watched her. His anger had melted into puzzlement by now.

He just wasn't able to understand this girl. Sure, he didn't really understand girls in general, but of Anne Shirley he just couldn't make any sense at all.

"She... told her we held hands?"

Anne only nodded.

"And then Miss Cuthbert wouldn't let you go with me anymore?"

"No. Yes. I mean. No. I…" She lifted her head to meet his gaze, desperation visible in her green eyes. "Marilla was angry about that rumour and I didn't want to upset her even more."

"Oh." He pondered about it, "Don't you think she would have understood once you'd explained it to her?"

"No. I mean yes. I suppose… But. Well."

"Yes?"

"I just didn't want to give everyone something to gossip about!" She finally blurted out.

"Since when do you care so much what other people say?"

"Gilbert", she sighed, "Can't you just… ask Josie? I'm sure she'd love to go with you!" a weird sort of stomach-ache followed the delight of her idea.

"If I'd _wanted _to go with her, I would have just _asked_ her!" Gilbert wrung his hands desperately. Was everything always so complicated with her?

"But why did you even ask me in the first place? _You're_ the one who said 'being smart is better than being pretty'!"

How did she get to know that? Like a fish his mouth opened and closed while he searched for words, "S-so what?"

"You don't even deny it?!" angrily she glared at him.

"W-what? Why should I?"

"Because it's the polite way to tell someone you think she's ugly!"

Gilbert looked dumbfounded at her. "W-wha- Anne Shirley! Just because I said you're the smartest girl in school doesn't mean I don't think you're the prettiest too!"

_Oh no._ Did he just say that aloud? A blush crept to his cheeks and slowly made its way to his ears. Gilbert lowered his head as fast as he could.

Now it was Anne who looked dumbfounded at him. Did he really mean what he'd just said?

Judging by his reaction – _definitely._

"You… think I'm the prettiest girl in school?" she whispered.

He shrugged without looking at her, "You are."

"Gilbert…" her heart pounded madly in her chest. When had all of this gotten so complicated? This boy made her crazy! "Can't… can't we just go on being good enemies?"

Confused he met her eyes, "What?"

"Everything used to be so easy. Can't we just go on being enemies? I always knew how to behave around you back then."

"Yeah, you ignored me."

"Well, you confused me!"

"Like how?"

"L-like… I, um…" once again she started wringing her hands and dropped her gaze. But her blush was still faster than Anne.

Hopefully Gilbert made a step towards her. With one finger he gently lifted her head. He couldn't have misunderstood. _This glance_. And if he _had_ misunderstood, he simply didn't care any longer. He had lost way too much time just dreaming about all this.

Before his courage could leave him, Gilbert bent down to press a small but ever so sweet kiss to her lips.

"Like that?" he whispered.

Anne didn't dare to look at him, but stared down at her boots while trying to gather her composure.

"It isn't good manner to kiss a girl without asking first", she finally said in a whisper.

A very handsome grin started spreading on Gilbert's face, "Since when do enemies consider good manners?"

The red-haired girl looked feigned indignantly at him, "Oh!" and gave him a push.

He captured her hand before it could fall down on her side again. "I will pick you up Saturday at 4 o'clock. And I _don't_ accept any letters, Anne Shirley."

With these words he gently squeezed her hand before releasing it, and left the girl who blushed crimson and tried to tell her pounding heart to finally be quiet.


	12. The Taste of Happiness

**The Taste of Happiness**

* * *

Gilbert sat on his bed, holding Anne's book opened in his hands. He didn't realize that he hadn't turned a page since ten minutes. Again and again he read the same sentences without even perceiving them.

For the thousandth time today he saw her face in his mind. This _far_ too beloved face.

The tears crawling down her pale cheeks. The fear visible in her gaze. Her trembling voice. Love shining through her green eyes...

Had it even _been _love?

Gilbert rubbed his face. He was tired. The doctor had told him he still needed rest and as much sleep as he could get. But how was he supposed to sleep when a certain red-haired girl was staying in his head, no matter how hard he tried to get her out?

_Oh, these eyes…_ It _had t_o be love! He couldn't be wrong about that!

But what about all the other signs he had been wrong about before?

What about all her blushes and dropped gazes during their time spent as friends?

He _had _been sure back then, and what had been his prize_? A shattered heart._

_No_, Gilbert couldn't go through the same pain a second time.

It had almost _killed _him. He had been _so_ close to never returning back.

He had known how much he loved Anne. But not until the day he'd almost died, he had realized that somewhere along the way _she_ had become _his life._

Without her, there was only darkness waiting for him. _Only death._

After Anne had left his side that day, he had been so sure that her heart belonged finally to him. The way she had held his hand, the way she had looked at him…

She had never looked that way before. She had never been _more beautiful._ Despite her red eyes and trails of tears on her face. She had looked like an angel… An angel who had come to safe him.

But no, looking at it by daylight and without any fever blurring his mind, hope left Gilbert hour by hour more.

Soon nothing would be left of this brief flicker of light.

A knock on the door ripped him out of his dark thoughts. He put the book on the nightstand and stood up to open it.

"Anne!" _Speaking of the angel…_

She smiled at him. „Hello, Gil."

_Oh, this smile…_

„Um, I-I heard you're allowed to leave your bed again and… and I thought maybe you'd care for a walk with me? Only if you're feeling well enough, of course!" Anne rushed to say.

How could he have ever denied spending time with her? "That would be lovely. I think I could use some fresh air after weeks trapped in this room." He tried his best to sound cheerful.

Gilbert touched her elbow as he closed the door to his room, remembering how she deprived his gesture of affection all those months ago. Anne didn't seem to mind today.

In silence they strolled down Lover's Lane, how they'd used to do countless times as friends. But this time the silence gnawed on Gil. He was _too _confused, _too_ uneasy to just enjoy their togetherness as if everything would be alright.

"You don't know how happy I am, Gil. I simply don't find the words to express my bliss. Maybe those words I search are so big and heavy that no singing bird could fly them to me." Sheepishly she looked down at the ground, not willing to show him her blush. "You'll never know how worried I was about you…"

_Yes_, Gilbert thought, _worry_.

That was the _one_ thing he _hadn't_ considered in all his hours of musing. It had been worry – _not love_ – shining through her eyes.

Worry she could lose her _dear_ friend Gilbert. Old, reliable Gilbert.

He wished he could tear his heart out of his ribcage to end this pain.

Anne looked wondering at him as he didn't reply anything.

Gilbert stopped walking and took a deep breath before meeting her uncertain gaze.

"Anne. I'm desperately sorry. I thought I could do this. But I can't."

"G-Gil? What are you talking about?" She asked, fear resonating in her voice.

"This. _Us_. I thought that now… after… I thought I could be friends with you by now. Spend time with you again. But… I can't."

"Friends?" Anne was completely thunderstruck.

„Yes. I really wanted to spend time with you. You have no idea how much, Anne. But… but my feelings never changed. And I just can't pretend being your friend."

"But Gil! I-"

"I _know_ you care, Anne." He interrupted her, "And I'm not angry with you or anything like that. It's just that, that…"

"Would you let me say something?" Anne asked slowly desperate.

Gilbert sighed, "Of course."

"I _love_ you, Gilbert Blythe!"

"I know, Anne. But you'll never love me the way I want you to-"

"Well I _don't_ know what way you want me to love you, _Mister Blythe_ - all _I_ know is I love you _that way_, where you can't think about anything else but _this _person – night _and_ day! _That way_, that makes you _crazy_! _That way_, that haunts you even in your _dreams! That way_, that the bare _thought_ of you being with someone who isn't me, drives me completely _insane_! _That way_, that I know I can't spend my life with anybody _but you_! _That way_, that made me realize I would _die_ without you... _That way_… that I have to fight every second with myself not to kiss you…"

Gilbert looked at her dumbfounded, "You…you…"

"But, of course, if that's _not _the way you wanted me to…" Anne turned around to go away from him.

"No, no, no, Miss Shirley!"

Gilbert grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "You're not going to run away from me like that." Slowly he leaned down. Captured her green eyes with his hazel ones. Inched closer and closer. "Not now that I…"

His lips wouldn't let him finish the whisper. They had yearend to touch her for _so long_. Gilbert wasn't able to deny their wish.

And suddenly he knew what it meant to 'taste happiness'.

He encircled her waist to draw Anne even closer into him, never letting go of her lips, and decided he wanted to taste of it _every day_ of his coming life.


	13. Two Blushing Pilgrims

**Two Blushing Pilgrims**

* * *

Anne and Gilbert were walking home from their latest A.V.I.S. meeting, enjoying the beautiful evening sky.

The sun had already set, now moon and stars started slowly to come out from hiding. Gracing the heaven with their friendly light.

"How's Diana?" Gilbert broke their comfortable silence.

Usually the ravenblack-haired girl would walk home with Anne, sometimes being joined by Gilbert, but today she hadn't been able to participate.

"She's better. It was a pretty bad cold. But Diana wouldn't let anything keep her too long in bed. And away from Fred…" Anne chuckled.

Gilbert_ didn't_ miss the bitterness in her voice. "Are you getting along all right?" He watched her, while Anne kept her focus on the ground.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Better now. I suppose." Then she met his gaze, "All I ever wanted was to see her happy, Gil."

"I know that, Anne."

She smiled at him. She wished she could say him how thankful she was to have a friend who understood her completely, no matter how little sense she made. Someone with whom she could talk about everything. Anne hoped he knew it nonetheless.

"I know that I sounded very selfish that day. Even childish. You must thin-"

"Nonsense, Anne. There's nothing childish about being afraid to lose someone you love…"

Anne was caught off guard. Sometimes it scared her a little bit how well he knew her. Just as if Gilbert heard the things even before she spoke them aloud.

She lifted her head to look at him, but wished she wouldn't have, as soon as her eyes met his hazel ones. Why was he looking at her like that? With so much… _tenderness_ hidden in the depths of his gaze. So many unspoken words…

It overwhelmed her. It made her feel insecure.

Anne dropped her gaze immediately. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to hide her uneasiness.

"So, um, uh, how did this week go?"

Gilbert was a little confused about her strange behaviour and sudden change of topic, but decided to answer just the same.

"Very well. Nothing particular happened." He chuckled as a memory hit him, "Well…"

"What?" Anne looked curiously at him.

"I just remembered… Tommy Miller, a ten year old boy, told me a rather extraordinary story." He shook his head laughing.

"Well?" Anne prompted, "Don't keep me in suspense so long, Gil!"

He looked pondering at her, biting his bottom lip. "I don't know, Anne. It was a rather scary story."

"Oh come on!" She grabbed his upper arm, "You know me, Gil! I'm not so easy to be frightened!"

"Well, alright." He finally gave in, smirking. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just tell it already!"

"Alright. So Tommy came to me, right after I've dismissed class, saying something like 'Mister Blythe, my-'"

Gilbert stopped talking when Anne chuckled beside him. "What's so funny?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Just the thought…" she laughed again, "of someone calling you… 'Mister Blythe'…"

"You mean someone who isn't _you_", he pouted.

"Sorry", Anne bit her lip to contain her laughter.

"Now may I continue, _Miss _Shirley?"

"You may, _Miste_r Blythe."

"Where was I? Ah yes. He said to me, that his older brother had told him a story and now Tommy wanted to know if it was true.

Many years ago, he said, there lived a woman in this area, named Sarah Bell. She was married to a man who was constantly intoxicated and when he drank, nothing and no one was safe from him. Eventually Sarah gave birth to a little girl and from the first day on she always feared for her baby's life. One day, when he was so drunk that she could already hear him yelling from a distance, she decided to hide their child so it would be safe from any attacks. So Sarah Bell went down to the river and placed the girl in a wicker basket. Then she hid it under the bridge."

Gilbert looked at Anne and watched her focused expression as he went on.

"As she returned home, she endured everything her husband would do to her and decided she would flee with her child. She waited until the man was fast asleep and made her way to the bridge.

But there was no baby.

Neighbours heard her screams as she searched for her child. Running restlessly through the whole town. Asking everyone if they have seen her little girl. Weeping desperately. Crying 'Where is my baby?' over and over again.

Unable to find her child, full of sorrow and fear of her husband's reaction, she went back to the bridge and hung from the wooden beams beneath it. When people found her lifeless body, they discovered a piece of paper in her apron that read 'Where is my baby?'"

Anne felt how it sent cold shivers up and down her spine. She gulped.

"…People say if you go out to that bridge at night, you can still hear Sarah's baby crying from afar. Some even claim they have seen a noose hanging beneath the bridge. Others insist they witnessed Sarah Bell's ghost searching along the side of the river for her girl she lost all those years ago…"

Suddenly they heard a crackle close by. Anne screamed with shock and grabbed Gilbert's hand.

"W-what was that?" she trembled.

"I-I don't know. I suppose some small animal." Gilbert was more occupied with the feeling her touch had caused inside of him than the sudden sound. He looked down at their entwined fingers. How well her hand fit in his... He gulped.

When Anne turned around, she noticed his strange expression and followed Gil's gaze.

"Oh," she exclaimed embarrassed as she realized she had taken his hand, and let go of him.

"It was just a story, Anne. Nothing of this really happened." Gilbert tried to get his composure back as he noticed her worried face.

"I know that…" she chuckled uneasily, "I was just… um, startled…"

They continued their way home, both lost in their own thoughts.

All of a sudden Anne screamed again, causing Gilbert to look alarmed at her.

"Someone touched me!" she grabbed his arm and buried her face into his shoulder.

Confused, Gilbert looked around and had to stifle an upcoming grin at what he saw. "Anne… it was only a tree branch. Look."

Warily she opened one eye to look at him, "Really?"

"Really."

Slowly she turned around, still holding onto him, "Ah…yes…" Her cheeks reddened.

She let go of him again and stuck her nose up, "I'd like to inform you, Mister Blythe, that I was _not _afraid of your silly story, in case you believe so. I was just lost in my thoughts."

Gilbert wished he could tell her how much he loved her. Every other girl he knew would have_ searched_ for an opportunity to cling on some boy's arm, but Anne was far too proud and independent for something like that.

"You know, Anne… I was thinking… Since it's rather dark out here, maybe you should hold me just so you won't stumble over any root or something."

"Well," she pondered, "I _do_ have the habit of getting myself in rather painful situations, don't I?" She gratefully accepted his attempt.

"_Well_…"

"Alright, Mister Blythe."

A cold hand slipped into his warm one, where it stayed safe and comfortable until they reached Green Gables' front yard.

_It was rather strange_, Anne mused to herself, _that it didn't feel strange at all._

Shouldn't it? Shouldn't it feel wrong to hold a boy's hand? Shouldn't she think badly of herself?

But all she _could_ think, as she watched Gilbert leave, was that she wished their way had lasted longer...

* * *

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Anne whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Dearly Missed

**Dearly Missed**

* * *

'_My dearest, beloved Gilbert,_

_I'm sitting on the shore of the Lake of Shining Waters, my feet dangling in the cold water, my face kissed by the sun – and I wished it was thou instead - thinking of my one true love. Can you guess who that is?_

_I know I'll never send this letter to you. You will return home in two days and my letter would never reach you in time. But I missed you so much that I needed to write you, my love._

_How is it possible that two days are so cruelly short when I'm with you, and yet so gruesomely long when I'm waiting for you?_

_I never liked mathematic, as you know, and this problem just intensifies my dislike._

_What use is a science which is not able to make me understand why I have to miss you?_

_Words at least keep me company, as does nature. But the clock with all those faceless numbers on it, is laughing mockingly at me._

_Oh Gilbert, I wish I wouldn't know that you'll arrive in two days. Then I wouldn't wait so hard._

_Marilla couldn't endure me any longer. I was no help for her. I was only moping around, telling her how many hours there were still left, forgot to put flour in the pastry, mistook salt for sugar._

_I can hear your laugh, Gil. You would only laugh at me with your mischievous hazel eyes, thinking that it was **so** 'Anne' of me to do so._

_I miss your laugh. I miss your voice. But most of all, I miss **you**._

_Don't be angry at me because I sound as if I was in the depths of despair. I shouldn't sound so when I know I'll see you soon, you'll think._

_But there is this little fear inside of me, Gil. This little voice keeps asking me 'Will he still love you as he did when he left?'_

_Oh I don't doubt your love for me, Gilbert. I would never doubt you. It's me I doubt, and if I'm worth your love._

_Please make haste and come home. Tell me that you love me. Then I can say it to you too._

_Waiting for you,_

_Your'_

"Carrots", a voice whispered by her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Letter and pen fell forgotten into the lake, as Anne turned around squealing and threw herself into his arms.

Gilbert laughed as he fell backwards onto the grass, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that really you?" Anne took her hands off his neck and caressed his cheek. "Or is this some cruel dream and any second Davy's voice will-"

His lips silenced her. His warm, sweet, _oh so dearly_ missed lips.

"This isn't a dream...", he whispered before closing the distance between them again.

"...No dream could be as beautiful as you are." He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh Gil!" A tear escaped her shining eyes. "Let me look at you! Did you change?"

"I didn't change, my Anne-girl. Not on the outside and not in my heart."

"So then why are you looking even more handsome? I'm sure all the prettiest girls were infatuated with you."

He only chuckled, "I haven't perceived any pretty girls. I was too occupied with the angelic woman in my mind."

"Then I should thank her."

"Thank yourself", he whispered as his lips brushed hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you'll come sooner?" Anne suddenly exclaimed as they parted to catch their breath.

"Well, I thought if you missed me just half as much as I missed you, then I wouldn't want you to go through these terrible long hours of waiting."

Anne felt as if her heart would explode overcome by the love she felt towards this man. "Why do you know me so well? No don't say anything. I know it myself. Because our hearts were made for each other and wouldn't fit any other."

Gilbert smiled at her, memorizing every single detail he had missed so much. Every freckle, every golden sparkle in her eyes.

"You didn't read my letter, did you?" It suddenly occurred to a somewhat embarrassed Anne.

"Only the last line... I love you, Carrots."

"And I love you. With all my heart, Gilbert." They kissed again and Anne snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her waist.

"Tell me everything about your studies, Gil."

"Not today, Anne." He whispered, "Today all I want to do is to be with you."

She smiled to herself and moved even closer into him, "Then I don't have to share you with anyone yet?"

"No", he smirked, "Simply take me with you to your castle in Spain."

"Gilbert," she lifted her head a bit so she could look at him, "I have to tell you something."

"What? Did someone else already move in with you?"

"Oh don't be so silly!" Anne gently stroke his hand with hers, "I'm not dreaming of my castle in Spain any longer. I want a new house of dreams, Gilbert. One imagined by you _and_ me."

Gilbert smiled touched at her. "What did you already pick out?"

"Only the surroundings. Well and the furniture…"

He laughed, "Oh, I knew it."

"What! There are still many things to choose!" Anne grinned. "Oh Gil, look! Doesn't this cloud remind you of a cosy pillow?"

"I don't know... To me it looks more like a slate."

"Oh you!" Anne scuffed him into his side laughing. "_I missed you…_"

"I missed you more."

"We could argue about that all day long."

"I know of a better thing we could do…"

Anne smiled against his lips.


	15. Shelter

**Shelter**

* * *

It was a very warm Saturday afternoon, the month of May was slowly but palpably drawing to an end. Soon Anne's first year as a teacher would be over.

She had spent the whole morning doing her chores, preparing everything for the next school-week, and even writing a little bit on her newest story. But now she wanted – no, _needed_ - to have an afternoon just for herself. Let her eyes drink in nature's beauty and let her imagination wander off to fairies and whatever other magic creatures would come out of hiding.

Tomorrow would be the day of the yearly town picnic, as usually held in the pretty backyard of Diana's family. Anne looked forward to meeting all her dear friends again and spending time just like they used to do during their old schooldays. But still she loved having a little time just for herself once in a while.

So she'd made up her mind to stroll down to Hester Grey's garden after lunch. She didn't walk to _arrive_ there, she just loved this lonely road. Cherished breathing in the fresh air, picking flowers, smelling at them, and savouring the first taste of summer.

As she held a bunch of flowers to her nose to inhale their heavenly scent, her mind wandered suddenly off to Gilbert, with whom she would go to the picnic.

She couldn't even understand why she would think of him and tried to shake his image off as fast as she could.

* * *

Gilbert had promised his father he would fix a fence, which stood quite at the northern end of their ground. Tools and everything he needed he could simply get from a small shed close by, where they only kept stuff they rarely needed or depending on the seasons.

While he clinched the wooden planks, his thoughts wandered off to Anne, as they used to do most of the time. He was glad she'd accepted his invitation. Gilbert knew it didn't mean that their relationship changed, but still it said that there wasn't anybody else with whom she'd have rather gone with. Moreover there had been a time where she'd tried to avoid spending time with him alone.

Maybe the day would yet come, where Anne would realize that they were meant to be more than just friends. _He would wait as long as it took…_

Gilbert wiped the sweat and his wet hair off his forehead, checked a second time if the fence was stable enough and then left for the shed.

As he had stowed everything away and wanted to leave, he heard a far roll of thunder. Gilbert looked out of the window and watched how the clouds were all of a sudden gathering rapidly. He sighed. He had witnessed these signs often enough in his past twenty years to know he would never be able to return fast enough home. In the best case everything would be over in one hour.

He turned around discontent, and scratching his neck he searched for something he could pass time with.

* * *

Anne reacted by far not as calm as she perceived the first clap of thunder. Startled she lifted her head to study the sky. She had been so lost in her daydreams that she hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten.

Immediately she dropped the flowers and gathered up her skirt, then she started running as fast as her feet would carry her.  
The rain, however, was faster. Soon enough Anne felt the first drops on her hair and skin, before the gates of heaven opened and it poured as if there would be an infinite supply of water.  
She tried not to lose her composure. _Despite_ her fear. _Despite_ the cold drops hitting her face. She tried to keep her thoughts on how far it was till Green Gables.

It didn't take long until the water had made its way through all her layers of clothes. Harder and harder it became to run with this heavy skirt which stuck to her body, while the ground beneath her got constantly more slippery.  
The following thunder was so loud and close that it frightened Anne witless and caused her to slip and fall. She sobbed desperately but still tried to get up again immediately.

The panic, always coming up when she witnessed a storm, raged inside of her.

* * *

Gil stood in front of the window, watching the thunderstorm. He had tried to keep himself busy for a while, even tried to clean up the old shed, but just as well he could have started to sweep the forest. _It was no use._

All of a sudden he noticed a blurred movement. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and wiped his sleeve across the wet glass so he would be able to perceive something through the curtain of rain.

_Someone was on the ground._

Immediately he rushed outside. Just as he arrived, the person was getting up. Again Gilbert narrowed his gaze, raindrops falling incessantly from his hair to the face.  
"Anne?" he cried puzzled through the rain.

She didn't seem to have heard him. He ran towards her. "ANNE!" he screamed again and grabbed her arm.

The girl froze and looked frightened at him.

Gilbert understood that something was wrong with her, "Come with me!" he took her hand and pulled her towards the shed.

After he had closed the door behind them, he looked confused at Anne, breathing heavily. She was as white as a ghost, trembling like a leaf. A puddle had formed beneath her, her clothes were soaking wet and stuck on her. Various strands had loosened out of her pinned up hair, and adhered now to her face. With teeth chattering, Anne looked down at the ground while embracing herself.

„Anne…", slowly he made his way towards her and carefully touched her arm.

Startled she met his gaze.

"It's alright", he gave her a smile, „you're safe here."

Gilbert hadn't known she was afraid of thunderstorms, but it had become clear to him as soon as he had seen her face. Never before had he witnessed such an expression on her face.

He looked around, searching for a blanket or anything else he could wrap around her. But he didn't find anything. _Of course, everything was in their horse barn…_

Gilbert looked down at himself. If only he would wear a coat…

„Anne, you need to get out of your wet clothes. Otherwise you'll catch your death."

Quizzically she looked at him.

"I'll give you my shirt. You can't stay in yours."

Without waiting for her reply, he slipped out of his suspenders and started to unbutton his shirt.  
Anne was still too occupied with trying to composure herself to realize his actions.

When he finally held his chemise out to her, waiting for Anne to take it, she suddenly perceived him for the first time today _really.  
_And what she saw confused her utterly. Here he was standing in front of her, just wearing his undershirt, and she didn't even know why.

"Take it, Anne. I won't look", he smiled sheepishly at her.  
She looked down at it, finally understanding that he wanted her to put it on. She pondered if she should object – she _would_ have done so in any other situation. But Anne was far too cold and too tired to protest.

Besides, she knew she couldn't stay in her wet clothes any longer.

As she reached for the fabric their fingers touched. His warm and her cold ones. Her heart gave a little jerk.  
Then he turned around and walked to the window.

Anne tried to get her trembling and numb hands under control so she could undo all the buttons on her blouse and skirt and slip out of it. Finally she succeeded and her wet clothes were lying on the ground. Then she slid into his shirt. Even though Gilbert too had gotten his share of raindrops, it was much drier then her clothes and still warm from his body. After Anne had buttoned it up, she held the collar close to her nose to breathe in his scent. It smelled _so ‚Gil'._

Anne blushed and let go of the fabric. Confused that she suddenly seemed to know how he smelled.

She turned around and watched Gilbert standing with his back to her by the window. For some moments she studied him. After all she had never seen his arms like this. Anne gulped.

Somehow she wished she would have stayed in her state of shock and wouldn't perceive all this. It wasn't really _better_ to be so aware of his bare arms…

She looked down at herself, pulled on the fabric. Even though Gilbert was much taller than her and his shirt reached past her knees, she still felt terrible naked.

She gulped again before finally saying, "I'm done."

When he turned around, Gilbert had to force himself not to look at her legs. It wouldn't be appropriate at all. Much less in a situation like this one. He'd just never seen her like that before…

'_Get a hold of yourself, Gilbert Blythe!' _he shook his head and walked towards Anne.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better", she managed a small smile. She didn't want him to think of her as some weak, needy girl.

But at the next clap of thunder, Anne couldn't help but cringe again.

He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the bales of hay to sit down.

His arm stayed as he tried to comfort her. "The storm is almost over."

Anne nodded and thought that she somehow had to get back to normal again. "What… what were you doing here?"

"My father wanted me to fix the fence."

"Oh. I was on my way to Hester Grey's."

"I know."

"You do?" Puzzled she looked at him. Who could have told him that?

Gilbert laughed lightly, "No, I mean, I didn't actually _know_ it. But when I saw you, I just assumed it…"

Anne's cheeks reddened under his gaze and she bent her head, "Oh…"

He cleared his throat, "I hope you won't catch a cold, Anne. You'd have to miss the picnic tomorrow."

"You could always ask Josie to accompany you," she replied teasingly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly. If you'd be sick, I'd rather stay with you than be annoyed by Josie Pye."

Anne chuckled, "Stop being so nice, Gilbert Blythe."

"I'll try", he smiled. With his free hand he gently stroke across her face to tuck a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. His hazel eyes captured her.

"If you tell someone that I'm afraid of thunderstorms, I'm going to kill you, Gilbert Blythe", she finally whispered.

"You didn't tell me you're afraid."

"No. But I know that you know. You know me a little too well for my own good." She looked down at her hands.

"You know I wouldn't risk your anger, Anne. You never know if there are any slates around."

She laughed as he winked at her.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, when he noticed her trembling hands.

Anne shook her head, but he removed his arm from her and took both of her hands in his ones to warm them.

Watching their hands, Anne suddenly remembered that one specific moment in the buggy when Matthew had said to her 'Talk all you like. I don't mind'.

She remembered how Marilla had finally told her she could stay at Green Gables.

Remembered the very first time Diana had said she loved her.

And now here she was, sitting beside Gilbert, and feeling everything she had felt in these special moments – _warmth, safety, love._

There was something else too, something tugging at her heart, but she didn't want to think about it right now.

"Thank you, Gil", she said softly.

"For my shirt?" he asked winking.

Anne laughed. "No. I mean, yes, that too. But no, I meant… for you always being there to rescue me."

His answer was a smile, and before she could change her mind, Anne bent forward to press a kiss on his cheek. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder.

They stayed this way until the storm had passed.

And a little longer...

* * *

Anne never returned his shirt to Gilbert.

And she would never let Marilla wash it.

But that was her secret, because it didn't mean _anything._


	16. Bittersweet Chocolate

**Bittersweet Chocolate**

* * *

Gilbert nervously made his way to Green Gables. He hoped he wouldn't run into Anne.

No, that wasn't true. He _always _hoped he would run into Anne. But he hoped he wouldn't have to explain to her _why_ he came here. He would never be able to lie to her. But to tell her the truth… He didn't want that.

Most of the people wouldn't understand him. It wasn't a big deal really. He knew that.

So what? He had found something that belonged to Anne and would return it to her.

But Gilbert knew which way she would react. She would find it _dreadful_ that _he of all people_ should be the bringer of something cherished by her. She would thank him, but her green eyes would tell him '_I wished it wouldn't be you'._

But in his imagination… Oh, in his imagination she would beam at him. Full of thankfulness, full of joy and even full of… _affection_ towards him. She would blush under his eyes, drop her gaze…

Gilbert startled as he ran into somebody.

"Are you alright?" the man laid a hand on his shoulder.

Gilbert lifted his head, embarrassed how far his daydreams had gotten him. "M-Mister Cuthbert", he stuttered as he realized _who_ it was he had collided with.

Matthew just chuckled and gave him a friendly clap to let him know everything was alright. Then he let go of the boy and continued his way.

"W-Wait! Mister Cuthbert!"

The older man turned around and looked curiously at the boy.

Suddenly very self-aware, Gilbert immediately took his cap off his head and dropped his gaze, "I'm, I'm sorry, I ran into you, Mister Cuthbert. I-I…"

He lifted his head again to see how Matthew was still waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Um, I…" Gilbert pulled something out of his pocket, stretching his palm out to the man in front of him. "I found this on my way home. I believe it belongs to Anne…"

A surprised smile appeared on Matthew's face as he reached for the silver bracelet he had given Anne months ago on her fifteenth birthday. "Yes. She searched everywhere for it. Thank you, Gilbert."

He met the boy's eyes, "She will be very happy that you found it."

"No, please Mister Cuthbert, please don't tell her_ I_ found it." He bent his head again, knowing he had to give an explanation. "She... I don't want to spoil her joy, Mister Cuthbert. Please."

Matthew studied him for a few moments, a bit of sadness in his eyes. He knew the story of Anne and Gilbert Blythe. Who in Avonlea didn't? And he could tell that Gilbert had quite a fondness for his little girl.

So finally he simply nodded. "Thank you."

Gilbert appreciated his understanding, no matter how far it reached. "Good day, Mister Cuthbert."

* * *

In the evening Matthew was sitting in his chair, smoking a pipe - since Marilla had left for a meeting of the Aid Society in Carmody – while Anne was working on an essay.

The bracelet on her wrist sparkled in the light of the candle beside her and she smiled at the sight.

"Oh Matthew, I still can't believe you found it! I was in the depths of despair, thinking I lost something so precious! I would have never overcome my grief!"

He smiled at her before taking the pipe out of his mouth, "I met Gilbert Blythe today."

Immediately Anne's smile froze. "Oh?"

"He seems to be a rather nice boy, Anne."

"How can you speak about him that way, Matthew? You know what he did to me!"

"Yes, I know", he took another drag. "But I _also_ know that Marilla and I wanted a boy. And if we wouldn't have given you a chance to change our minds, you wouldn't be here with me. And I would regret that _very_ much..."

He gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek as he stood up and left the parlour.

Anne followed him with her gaze, gulping. It rarely happened that Matthew used so many words in a row. And _if_ it occurred, she'd learned to know it was important to him…

* * *

As Anne sat in their class the following day, she couldn't help but notice that something was different. Something was different _inside_ of her.

From time to time she glanced at Gilbert out of the corner of her eyes, studying his focused expression, how his lips moved slightly when he read something to himself, his curly hair falling into his forehead.

She gulped and turned around, biting her lips.

She didn't know what to do. If she _would_ forgive him, she would act against her own principles. He _had _hurt her feelings excruciatingly.

She didn't want to forgive him. She didn't want to break down her walls and let him think she would like him. Because she didn't. _Not in the least._

What was there to like? She'd never understood why every girl would pine for him. There was nothing melancholic about him at all. Sure, he _had_ rather nice hazel eyes. And a mischievous grin. And his hair was quite-

Anne shook her head. _She was losing her point._ What use would it be to her if she'd forgive him? Him - Gilbert Blythe, her biggest rival, her worst ene-

"ANNE!" Diana poked an elbow into her side.

Startled she looked at her bosom friend.

"I called your name already three times! It's lunch time, you ninny."

"Oh", Anne tried to clear her mind and gathered her things.

"Just _where_ were you right now, Anne Shirley?"

"Nowhere. Come on, Diana." Anne walked towards the door.

"You even _blush_!"

"I do _not_! Now drop the topic, Diana Barry!" she took her hand and dragged Diana along to the fallen tree trunk where they would sit and talk most of their lunch times.

The older boys started to play ball while the girls watched them and giggled from time to time.

Normally Anne would have been too proud to pay them any attention, but today her eyes wouldn't let go of Gilbert Blythe.

He played very well, she noticed. He didn't need to play by unfair means as some others did. He knew how to use his force and swiftness.

Suddenly Billy Andrews, being in the opposing team, ran towards Gilbert who was having the ball just at that moment, and rammed his foot against his leg, causing him to fall and lose the ball.

While the game continued, Gilbert stayed on the ground, holding onto his right leg, a rather painful expression on his face.

"What is wrong with him?" Anne whispered alarmed.

"What?" Diana looked confused at her.

"Gilbert! Didn't you see this?"

"See what?"

But Anne didn't answer. She stood up and made her way towards him, all her thoughts of bitterness currently forgotten.

"Gilbert…" she bent down to take a look at his leg and winced as she saw the blood trickling out of the wound.

It didn't really _hurt_. He had been angrier about Billy than worried about his leg. But right now all he could do was to look completely puzzled at the girl kneeling beside him.

"Here", Anne reached him her handkerchief, "you should-"

She stopped as she met his eyes. She had never been so close to him before. Hadn't known how …_mesmerizing_ his hazel eyes were.

_Like molten chocolate… _it went through her head.

She cleared her throat and immediately looked away, "You, you should clean this."

"Uh, thank you", he stammered, still not used that Anne Shirley not only wouldn't ignore him but would actually say something _nice_ to him.

Before she could lose herself a second time in his eyes, Anne raised and returned to Diana.

"Did you just?" Open mouthed the ravenblack girl stared at her best friend, "You just-!"

"Diana Barry, I wish _not_ to speak of that furthermore. I only wanted to keep this boy from leaving his blood everywhere he goes. Now please let me read my book."

Anne buried her nose in the book, _very_ aware of two confused people gazing at her.

**Oh!** _Now she would __**never **__be able to enjoy chocolate again! _Why had Matthew even brought this up!


	17. Lucky Me

**Lucky Me**

* * *

Excited Anne ran towards the Blythe farm. Gilbert's mother was just outside in their front yard, hanging out the washing.

"HELLO, MISSES BYTHE!" Anne called already from a distance.

Surprised the brunette turned around and couldn't help but smirk at that sight. Anne Shirley would never _completely_ grow up…

"Why, hello Anne! What brings you out here?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes, for she knew very well what – or rather _who_ – it was why Anne came by so often.

Breathing heavily Anne came to a halt in front of her. With red cheeks and beaming with joy she finally managed to gasp, "Is? Gil? Here?"

Her manuscript which she had sent in over three weeks ago had been accepted! Her second book would going to be published! She hadn't told anyone about her intentions, since she didn't want to disappoint everyone, but know that she _knew_ she had to tell Gilbert immediately.

For it was a love-story Anne had written, and one could say that he had been her inspiration…

"No, I'm afraid not. He and John left for the Pyes. They-"

But Anne had already turned around and cried, "THANK YOU MISSES BLYTHE!" over her shoulder as she continued her race.

Gilbert's mother only shook her head laughing. No one else in Avonlea could say they had such a… _unique _future daughter-in-law as she had, that was fur sure.

While Anne was running towards the Pyes, she couldn't help but think, 'Good grief. They are the richest family in whole Avonlea and _yet_ they can't hire help when there is anything to do, but always get Gil! Just because they're neighbours! I bet Josie has her hands in that…'

She shook her head. No, not even Josie Pye would damp her spirits today.

Anne slowed down when she had almost reached their homestead, to catch her breath. Turning the corner, she saw a buckboard standing in the middle of the road and Gilbert and Josie with their backs to her.

He bent down to get a wooden box and stowed it away, while Josie was occupied making sheep eyes at him.

Anne rolled her eyes at that sight and came closer.

"Oh Gil," Josie squeaked and touched his upper-arm after he had put the box down, "you are _so_ strong!"

Feeling awkward he tried to smile at her, and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

Just then Josie noticed someone standing behind them and turned around, "Oh hi Anne", she managed with a mixture of embarrassment and arrogance and let go of his arm.

Surprised Gilbert turned around smiling.

"Hello Josie", Anne replied with an icy gaze and crossed her arms.

"Well, I got to help my mother anyway", the blonde girl declared haughtily, took the dress in her hands and walked with her head held high away.

Anne looked angrily after her.

"Anne", Gilbert's voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she faced him, as he walked towards her.

"_Oh Gil_!" she mimicked in a high voice, "_you are SO strong! Please take me in your arms and never let me go_!"

He laughed.

"Ga! The nerve of that girl! She-"

Gilbert interrupted her furious flood of words by lifting Anne up in his arms and grinning at her, "As you wish."

"Gilbert Blythe! Put me back!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who wanted to stay in my arms forever."

Anne pouted, "And _you're_ the one who doesn't have time for his _best friend_ anymore!"

"I'm sorry… I suppose I _was_ too occupied with my fiancée…" he whispered before kissing her.

Her anger melted away under his touch.

"You had your fun, Mister Blythe. Now set me back."

"What do I get?" He gave her a charming grin.

"You really _are_ incorrigible."

Cheeky, he only shrugged his shoulders.

Anne sighed, as if it would be the most horrible punishment one could possibly get (while grinning inside), put her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss.

"Will that do it?" she asked afterwards.

"For now", he winked before putting her back. "What brought you out here, Miss Shirley?" Gilbert asked while lifting another box.

"Oh!" She had almost forgotten the wonderful announcement! "Great news, Gil!"

He turned around beaming, "What is it?"

"I-", Anne started but changed her mind, "No, I can't tell you here. You never know _who _might be around… But I wanted you to be the first to know!"

"You sure know how to make a guy curious, Anne Shirley!" He laughed. "Well, I'm almost done. How about a walk afterwards?"

„Splendid!" Anne sat down on a fallen tree trunk on the side of the road.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" Gilbert asked teasingly.

"No, I will just watch you and your _strong _arms."

He chuckled, "Fine."

* * *

As they strolled later hand in hand along the way, Gilbert asked finally curious, "And? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Oh yes!" She came to a halt in front of him and grinned at Gilbert. "MY SECOND STORY IS GOING TO BE PUBLISHED, GIL!"

"W-what?" he looked startled at her, "Your _second _story? I don't understand, Anne."

"I know… Well, you see… do you remember when I told you I had something in my mind?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Yes. And I finished it a few weeks ago and then sent it to them!"

"What? But, but why wouldn't you let me read it first?"

"_Nobody _was allowed to read it…" Anne started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"But why? You weren't… _afraid_ because of the last time… were you, Anne? I know I-"

She looked at him and shook her head vigorously, "Oh no! Not at all, Gill! I've never apologized for that day, have I? You were only being honest with me and I…" She shook her head, "You know how terrible I can be… But please never stop being honest with me! Do you promise me that?"

He smiled down at her, "If you wish so."

"I do!"

"But then why…"

"Well, you see…" Now she looked down at the ground, "Um… The thing is that… you see… it's a love-story…"

"So? 'Averil' was one too."

"Yes, but… they were completely _fictional_ characters, but this time…" she trailed off.

Open mouthed he stared at her, "You mean?"

She nodded, before rushing to explain, "I mean – not with our names of course, and I _did _change the plot, but… but you're the hero of the story. My new ideal you might say…" Anne blushed.

"Anne! I don't know what to say!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it…" She gulped.

"Like it? Of course I don't 'like' it!"

"Wha-"

"I LOVE it!" He lifted her up and twirled a laughing Anne around.

No words in the world could have described what Gilbert Blythe felt that very moment. All these years he had been so painfully jealous of her ideals. So afraid of what would happen once her vision would become reality. How many nights had he laid restless in his bed, tossing and turning, and wishing he could change so he would be_ ideal_ to her eyes? Gilbert knew he would cherish her love for evermore.

Anne had to hold onto his arms after he'd let her down, feeling a little dizzy.

Gilbert looked into her sparkling green eyes, before he bent down to kiss her passionately.

"You haven't even read it!" Anne giggled in-between his fierce kisses.

"That doesn't matter", he murmured hoarsely against her lips, "I already know it."


	18. One Heart

**One Heart**

* * *

After they've made love for the very first time, Anne snuggled close to him and laid her head on his bare chest, while Gilbert encircled her waist.

All of a sudden she started laughing against his skin, her breath tickling him.

Puzzled but still amused he looked down at his bride, "Just _where_ could you _possibly_ be right now, Anne-girl?"

Still chuckling she turned her head so she could look at him, "I was just thinking… if they could see us right now…" she didn't come any further as laughter was shaking her again.

"Just who?"

"The… girl…" she managed in-between laughing, "with the broken slate in her hand… and-"

"The boy with the bump on his head?" Gilbert finished for her and started grinning as he finally understood _where_ her mind had wandered off.

"Oh Gil…" ruefully she caressed his cheek.

"Well, I don't know about this girl… but I'm pretty sure the boy would get _awfully _red", he smirked, playing with her fingers on his chest.

Anne laughed, "She would probably faint!" Then her voice grew more serious again, "Did you really have a bump on your head?"

"I think it was definitely worth it", he whispered against her warm lips before kissing her.

Anne wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into Gil, responding eagerly to his fierce kisses.

Soon they lost themselves in the new found sensations all over again, exploring it without the nervousness they've carried before.

They touched and felt, kissed and learned, memorized every single detail of one another, and again and again breathed vows of love to each other, as they melted into one soul and body...

Overwhelmed with emotion and still amazed, Anne lay in his arms after what felt like an eternity to them and snuggled into his embrace.

"This will be the first time we fall asleep together", she whispered tiredly, remembering all the nights where she had missed Gilbert so painfully and wished he would have been there…

He kissed her on the top of her head, "I'm afraid to fall asleep and then wake up and realize everything had just been a _too _beautiful dream…"

"Oh Gil", Anne propped herself up on one elbow, holding the blanket tight around her chest, so she could look at him and stroked his cheek tenderly. She knew why he had spoken that way. "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you so…"

He turned his face into her palm and kissed her sensitive skin, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Did I ever tell you how I cried for hours after you left? After your first proposal?"

Gilbert shook his head astonished.

"I did. My whole world was shattered. _A world without Gilbert in it_…" Anne smiled sadly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I missed all your letters. All your calls. I missed _you_ so excruciatingly, Gil. _All the time._

It tore my heart apart.

So I will never - _never_ - let go of you again. And no matter _how many_ times you'll fall asleep, I will always be there when you wake up."

She smiled at Gilbert and kissed him to reinforce her words, sharing the salt on her lips with him.

After they parted, she beamed at him, overwhelmed with love, "What did I ever do to deserve the most handsome man of the world?"

"What did _I _do to deserve the most beautiful woman of the whole _universe_?" he replied chuckling and caressed her face, brushing a tear away.

"Are we even then?" Anne grinned back.

"I will always think I got the better part out of that deal", he winked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That's alright with me", Anne nestled up to him once again, laying her arm around his chest, "As long as I can keep you."

"I've always been yours…" Gilbert whispered and kissed her hair, "…_Carrots._"


	19. Unwanted Wanted

**Unwanted Wanted**

* * *

„Oh Anne, _how_ I envy you..." Ruby Gillis sighed dreamily, propping her face on her palms.

"What is there to envy?" Anne grumbled while taking a bite of her apple.

"_What is there to envy!_" she looked open-mouthed at her. "You can work with Gilbert Blythe _all week long_! I wished Miss Stacy would have paired _me_ up with him…"

"Thanks a lot!" Jane Andrews pouted.

"Oh sorry Jane, you know I didn't mean it like that…" Ruby laid a hand on her friend's arm.

"I suppose it's still better this way," Diana chuckled, "Ruby wouldn't be able to concentrate and just stare at Gilbert all day long."

Anne groaned, "I would have left Gilbert Blythe _with pleasure _to you, Ruby. I still don't understand how Miss Stacy could have ever paired me up with _that person_!"

"But it's so obvious, Anne", Jane smoothed out her skirt, "you and Gilbert are the two best in our class. Miss Stacy simply wanted to avoid that anyone would profit from you without working self."

"Anne, you know how dear you are to me, but I simply can't understand how you even _manage_ to hold a grudge against someone who is as utterly cute as Gilbert Blythe…"

"Oh Ruby", Diana moaned.

"What! It's only the truth! You can't tell me Anne, you _don't_ think he's dashingly handsome!"

"Well," Anne put her apple down on the ground, "I _would _be willing to say that he isn't ugly."

"Not ugly?" Ruby straightened herself, "Anne, have you even looked at him at all?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Ruby Gillis, I _refuse_ to look at someone who hurt my feelings excruciatingly. Unfortunately, _however_, said person shoved himself into my visual field various times. So maybe he looks quite nice. So what?"

"_Quite_ nice? Have you never noticed his beautiful eyes, o-or his sweet smile, or-"

"Ruby Gillis!" Anne interrupted her annoyed, "Alright, he _is_ handsome. Can we now _please _drop the topic and speak about something else?"

The blonde girl looked down at her hands, feeling a little offended by the sharpness of her voice. "Anne, I'm sorry, but I'm starting to think there is _more_ behind your behaviour towards Gilbert Blythe than just this old insult, if it's so hard for you to admit that-"

"I'M **VERY** WELL AWARE THAT GILBERT BLYTHE IS THE MOST HANDSOME AND MOST INTELLIGENT BOY IN TOWN!", Anne stood irritated up and clenched her fists to her sides, "JUST BECAUSE I** DON'T** HAVE THE URGE TO SPEAK ABOUT HIS MESMERIZNG HAZEL EYES, SWEET SMILE OR CURLY HAIR **ALL DAY LONG**, DOES **NOT** MEAN THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she shouted out, "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

With that a furious Anne turned around and stormed off towards the schoolhouse, before anyone could see the blush on her face.

If someone would have come by just at that very moment, they would have been _very _confused about that sight; A couple of dozen children was just standing like frozen on the school-yard with their mouths wide open, all staring into the same direction where a certain redhead had disappeared.

"Well... looks like someone is dead gone on you", a chuckling Moody Spurgeon MacPherson was the first one to break the silence.

"Let her be", hissed a startled Gilbert who had turned crimson himself as well.

Deep down inside him, however, he couldn't help but think that this would going to be a rather..._ interesting_ week...


	20. Under the Moonlight

**Under the Moonlight**

* * *

Two dark shadows were running towards each other in the shelter of the night. Their steps causing a faint scrunching sound on the newly fallen snow. Only the fair glow of the moon was witness of their secret encounter.

Gilbert opened his winter-coat to let the shivering girl in.

She embraced him smiling as he tucked her in, breathing in his scent and warmth.

"Did you wake anybody up?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't be here, if I'd waked anybody up", she replied teasingly.

"Marilla would kill us if she knew of this, wouldn't she?" he stroked Anne's hair where a few entangled snowflakes sparkled in the moonlight, not really sounding worried.

"Well, I won't tell her if you won't…" she replied smirking. "I just wanted you to be the very first person I could wish a Merry Christmas, Gil…"

He smiled down at her, love shining through his hazel eyes, as he caressed her cheek.

"Now kiss me, I'm cold…"

He obeyed with great pleasure, as his smiling lips captured hers.

"Merry Christmas, Gil", she whispered affectionately as their foreheads touched.

"Merry Christmas, Anne…" he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before giving her a sweet kiss on her cold cheek. "I love you."

Her hands slid up his chest, encircling his neck, "I love you more," she whispered, her fingers playing with his soft hair.

"That is _not _possible…" Gilbert started nuzzling her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Believe me, Gil… ", she sighed with pleasure, "I never thought it would be possible to love someone _so_ much and yet… here I am – being scandalously in love with you." She turned her head to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

"…You have to open your present before the sun rises," Anne snuggled her face into the curve of his neck.

"I thought we would wait until evening with that?"

"I know…", Anne chuckled sheepishly, "I just couldn't wait."

"I know." He kissed her head, "I brought yours too."

"But you have to open mine first!" Anne pulled a longish gift out of her pocket, wrapped in red paper. "But how did you know?" She asked astonished before reaching it to Gilbert.

"Anne, we're kindred spirits..."

She smiled stunned at him, too touched to find words. "Here. I hope you like it…"

"If it's from you then I know I'll like it", he carefully loosened the strings and opened the gift.

"So _that's _why you asked me after my favourite colours!" he grinned at her, taking a long woollen scarf out of the wrapping.

"Do you… like it?" she asked nervously. Anne had knitted days and days on his surprise, starting a dozen times over again, when something hadn't been as perfect as it should have been. For she wanted his first Christmas present from her to be _completely_ perfect…

"Like it?" he wrapped the soft scarf around his neck, "It's fabulous!" He bent down to kiss her.

"You even embroidered my initials on it!" Gilbert realized astonished. He took the other end in his hands to look at it as well, "And yours!" He beamed at her. "That's the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten! Well, apart from you… Thank you, Carrots."

"You see… I wanted you to have something of me even when we're apart", she fumbled on his buttons, "To keep you warm just as if I would embrace you…"

Gilbert couldn't help but kiss her again, feeling far too much love for Anne than he could have expressed otherwise.

"Seems like we had the same idea, Anne… Well, though with different realizations", he chuckled.

Anne just looked confused at him.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes, Anne", he smiled at her.

A doubtful expression on her mind, Anne still obeyed, and Gilbert let go of her to pull something out of his pocket.

"Alright," he finally said after some moments, "you can open your eyes now."

Puzzled she looked down at Gilbert who kneeled in the snow, a small box in his hand.

"Anne, I know we're already engaged since half a year, and I know you said you wouldn't need a ring…"

"Gil?" she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Anne, you know I've loved you ever since the day you broke your slate over my head. And my love for you only keeps growing every day. Hour by hour.

Every minute where we're apart, I think of you, _miss you_, and so I wanted you to have something of me. Something you can always carry with you, and something that reminds you every day… that you'll always have my heart."

He opened the box, to reveal a plain but beautiful pearl circlet. Just like the one she had always dreamt of.

"Anne Shirley, I want to ask you again, and I don't mind asking you every day for the rest of my life, will you do me the honour of being my wife and share every coming Christmas with me?"

Tears were streaming down her face as Anne threw herself into his arms, causing Gilbert to fall backwards into the snow.

"You'll never have to ask me again, Gil", she kissed him all over his face, "My answer will always be yes. And yes, and yes, and yes."

He wrapped her up in his arms as their lips touched over and over again. Their hearts melting under the warmth of their love, completely shielded from the winter around them.

While he still lay on the ground, with Anne on top of him, Gilbert took the ring out of his case and slid it tenderly onto her finger.

* * *

As he walked her home, holding her tight in his arms, Anne looked smiling down on her ring-finger whenever she could tear her fond gaze off Gilbert.

"Look Gil…", she proudly watched how the pearls sparkled in the fair glow, "...as if the moon would lean down to kiss them…"

He squeezed her shoulder loving, "…and whisper to me I shall kiss thee", he breathed and did just that.


	21. Accidentally in Love

**Accidentally in Love**

* * *

„But Anne! It's important!" An upset Diana took place in the parlour of Green Gables.

The redhead chuckled, "Diana, the ball isn't until _three weeks_ from now! You'll have plenty of time to sew your dress."

"Bu-"

"_AND _look stunningly beautiful in front of Fred." She bent down to kiss her best friend on the cheek before pouring in some tea into their cups.

"Humph… Are you sure you don't have some time to spare?"

"Tomorrow I'm all yours, lovely Diana. Then we can talk _hours and hours_ about just _which_ fabric we should choose for you." Anne couldn't help but tease the raven-black girl a little bit. "You do know very well that I _always_ study on Thursdays."

"Yes… but…" Diana took a sip of the warm drink. "Couldn't it _possibly _happen that Gilbert forgets your appointment just this one time?"

"He better not!" Anne laughed, "Gil knows I would kiss him if he would stand me up!"

Diana almost choked on her tea.

Alarmed, Anne stood up and rushed to her side, "Are you alright, Diana?"

"You…you" Diana managed in-between coughing.

"Do you need something? Some water? Oh for heaven's sake, what have I done _this time_?" Anne assumed already the worst, used to her bad luck.

Diana shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Do you- do you know what you just said?" she finally croaked.

"What?" Anne knitted her brow.

"Do you know what you just said? You -you said you would _kiss_ Gilbert Blythe!"

"What?" Anne was completely confused about where their conversation headed, "No, I did not."

"Yes, you did! You just said 'I would kiss him if he would stand me up'!"

The redhead sat bewildered down again, "Diana Barry, why would I ever say something like that?"

"Well, I -I don't know. _You're_ the one who said it! Do you think I would almost choke on something just because it's such a pleasant experience?"

"Well…", Anne felt her cheeks turning red, "I'm sure you simply heard wrong, dear Diana."

"If you say so…", Diana mumbled not very convinced.

* * *

Not much later Anne sat on the ground, leaning against a sturdy old cherry tree, the leaves above her dancing in the slight summer breeze.

A mathematical problem was lying on her knees, but she hadn't been able to concentrate on it since nearly half an hour. She was far too confused about what had happened earlier. Too confused about the boy sitting next to her. So close, that their elbows touched from time to time when Gilbert turned a page.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Watched him as he read a paragraph silently to himself. His lips were twitching slightly, his curly hair was falling into his forehead, his expression focused.

When Gilbert felt her gaze, he turned to her, smiling, "How are you getting along?"

Anne blushed caught, "Um, uh, I uh have a- a problem with this exercise."

"Let me see", he put his book down on the ground and inched closer, his head now over her shoulder, so she could almost feel his breath on her neck. Anne felt suddenly _very_ warm and _very _aware of her pounding heart.

"Ah! I found the problem." Gilbert leaned even closer, "See, you mistook plus for minus in the third line. Change it and you got it right." He smiled at her.

"Oh…" Anne tried to focus on the numbers written in front of her, but everything seemed a little blurred to her. "You mean this one?" She pointed.

"No, this one's still right. The next one. See, here", He used his finger to underline her error and brushed her hand while doing so.

Her heart made a sudden skip at his touch and Anne removed her hand immediately.

"T-thank you", she managed to stammer while correcting her mistake.

"Are you alright?" he looked worriedly at the girl, "You look a little flushed. You're not getting sick, are you, Anne?"

Gilbert laid his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Well, you don't seem to be feverish."

Startled by his sudden movement, Anne looked into his hazel eyes and for some time lost herself in the golden sparkles around his pupils. Had Gilbert always had them? Or was her mind playing a trick on her? And when had it become so... so _impossible_ to break away from his gaze?

Moments passed without a single word leaving their lips. His hand on her face was forgotten, as they both drowned so deep in the eyes of one another as if they could look right through their souls.

Anne was the first one to tear herself away and abruptly stood up.

"Um, uh," she cleared her throat, "I forgot, uh, I have to help Marilla. Cleaning the parlour. I can't be late." She grabbed her books and other supplies before risking another look at Gilbert, for one brief moment glancing down at his lips. "She would kiss- uh, I mean kill me if, if I'd forget!"

She winced at her slip of the tongue and tried not to look_ too_ embarrassed. This was all Diana's fault! She had put this nonsense into her head!

"Thank you for your help, Gilbert. I-I see you on Saturday, right?" Anne didn't give him the chance to reply anything as he stood up as well. "Well, I have to rush! Bye Gil!"

"Anne! Wait!"But her flying skirt was already disappearing behind a tree.

Shaking his head, Gilbert looked puzzled after her, scratching his head.

What had ever gotten into her today? If he wouldn't know it better he would think…

No... that couldn't be.

Should he really dare to hope after all?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Only _very_ few people know that a young Sigmund Freud was spending his holiday _exactly _at this time in Canada, accidentally overhearing Anne's mistake. Yep, you guessed it right – that's the way the 'Freudian slip' was born – thanks to the wonderful love story between Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe.

_No_… but you have to admit, that _would _be awesome! (^_~)

Believe it or not, the idea for this story came to me while writing another chapter about them and writing "kiss" instead of "kill"! And since Freudian slips are a _very _typical symptom for people in love (but denying it), I just _had_ to use it!

And I wanted to thank you for all your nice comments so far! Please keep reviewing so I know if more chapters are welcome or not. And also so I know what you liked about the present ones and can use that for the next chapters :)


	22. Sweet Temptation

**Sweet Temptation**

* * *

"Please remind me", Gilbert shifted his weight to his left knee, "never to come by again if I don't know _for sure_ that you don't have any chores left to do."

Anne just laughed as she put another handful of red currants into the bucket beside her. "Stop complaining, Gil. I even promise you'll get the very first jar!"

"Tsk. I certainly would hope so."

Gilbert had stopped by after lunch to ask if Anne would be interested in a stroll, enjoying this beautiful spring day.

Little had he known that she'd already promised Marilla she would pick enough currants for her to cook her delicious jam, and Gilbert had simply been dragged along by Anne to help her.

Anne had discovered this hidden bush full of red fruits just a week ago on the entrance to the forest, while she had taken one of her long ramblings through the island.

Gilbert took a break and ran the back of his hand across his face to wipe the irritating wet curls away.

"How can it be that you're almost finished whereas my bucket is only half full?" Anne exclaimed baffled.

"Maybe, because you spent more time _eating _the currants instead of actually gather them, Miss Shirley." He smirked teasingly.

"That is _not_ tr-", Anne lifted her head to counter, but stopped as laughter bubbled out of her.

"What?" He looked confused at her.

"You…" she pointed at his face.

"What?" He ran his hand across his cheek but that only increased her laughter.

"You make it only worse!" she giggled and took his wrist to keep him from touching his face again. Then she turned his hand over so he could look at his palm. His very _red _palm.

"Oh…" Gilbert mumbled as realization hit him.

"Exactly." She let go of him, still laughing.

"How bad is it? Where is it?" He wanted to use his sleeve to wipe it off, but Anne grabbed his wrist again.

"Gilbert! You can't use your shirt for that, you ninny! You'll never get that off."

"Aren't you the perfect little housewife", He teased her grinningly while Anne made a face.

"It's not that bad. But you'll need water to wipe it off. Wait." She took her handkerchief out of the apron pocket and held it into the small stream nearby. Then she squeezed the water out and reached it to him.

Gilbert thanked her and Anne turned away, plucking some more berries while he cleaned his face from the red stains.

"So. Is it gone?" He looked quizzically at the redhead.

She turned towards him. "Almost. You're still a little red beside your mouth."

Gilbert rubbed his skin again.

"No, not there. A little more to the right," Anne chuckled at his helpless attempts.

"You know what," he finally sighed irritated, "I'm just going to leave it until I'm h-"

"Gilbert Blythe, you will do no such thing!" Anne crawled towards him and took the wet handkerchief out of his hands. "You know what they'll think if somebody sees you?" she brought the fabric to his face.

"No, what?" he whispered, her touch a little _too_ intimate for him to bear.

"They'll think I ki-", her gaze fell to his lips, just a few inches away from her owns. Anne blushed as she suddenly realized _what_ she had just said and done.

"Um, uh," confused and ashamed she moved away from him, "It's gone." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Um, I- I'm going to wash it out."

She used her hands to raise herself from her sitting position, as a sudden pain made her cry out.

Alarmed Gilbert stood up and rushed to her, "Anne, what is it?" he touched her shoulder.

She winced, clutching her left hand. "I –I don't know. Suddenly my hand hurt as if- Ah! As if something would have bitten me!" She grimaced.

"Let me see," he knelt down beside her, carefully taking her hand into his ones.

"AH!" Anne cringed as he ran his thumb over her palm.

"I'm sorry… Anne, it looks like a bee stung you."

"What? No. That can't be!" She sniffed. "I've never been stung by a bee! They –they _like_ me!"

Gilbert had to stifle a smile. She sounded just like a defiant little child. But he knew how bad such a sting could hurt, and only wanted to make her feel better.

"Maybe she just mistook you." He suggested softly.

She stopped sniffing and looked with big eyes at him, "For…for whom?" she asked quietly.

"Um… maybe for Misses Andrews?"

She pondered a little bit. "Yes, that sounds possible… She always rants on about the bees in her lemonade…"

Gilbert chuckled, "No bee would taste her lemonade by her own choice."

"That's what _I _always say!" She beamed at him.

Gilbert returned her smile and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Anne... The sting is still in your skin. I'll have to remove it."

"W-what?"

"It's not going to hurt. Just trust me."

"What? But how-", Anne inhaled sharply as his lips closed around her skin.

His very _soft _and very _warm_ lips.

She looked completely bewildered down at him.

When he had told her he had to remove it, she'd assumed he would use a needle or something like that! Not that he would suck it out with his MOUTH!

Anne's mind was racing. So was her heart. What was she to do? Should she remove her hand? No, that would only make it seem as if… as if… as if it _did _something to her. Which it certainly _didn't._

She gulped.

His intimate touch sent a shiver down her spine. Why, it was almost as if… as if he would kiss her, wasn't it? What if the bee would have stung her on the lips? Not that she had ever hurt of such a thing, but that wasn't the point. The point was, that Gilbert would have… would have to…

Anne shook her head. She had to get a hold of herself. This was Gilbert she was talking about. Her _chum_, Gilbert!

Why should she think about kissing him! It wasn't like she was in love with him…

He was only using his knowledge as a doctor-to-be!

There was nothing intimate or … or even romantic about this whole situation…

Just because he was... he was sucking her skin...

She tried to loosen her collar. Suddenly she felt so warm and dizzy.

"There", his voice ripped her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I removed it."

"Oh. Uh." She blushed, thinking of what would happen if Gilbert _knew_ where her thoughts had just wandered off.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded uneasily.

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh-uh", Anne mumbled.

"Anne." While he still cupped her hand in his, he used his free one to lift her chin gently, "You don't have to play strong in front of me. Let others care for you for a change." His hazel eyes danced between hers.

She smiled at him. Her heart felt suddenly very heavy. Or was it feeling very light?

"It only stings a little bit."

"Alright. I think I'll make you a cold bandage out of that handkerchief and then bring you home."

"No!" Anne exclaimed, "We- we still have to pluck some currants! Marilla won't have enough."

Gilbert laughed, "Anne Shirley, you truly are incorrigible. Alright, first I'll bandage you and _then_ I'll get your bucket full too."

"Thank you, Gil…" she whispered as he stood up.

"You're welcome", he pushed her hair aside and kissed Anne on the forehead.

"But the _next time_ you're too lazy to gather currants,_ just ask me_, instead of getting yourself a sting." Gilbert winked and ran off before she could hit him.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for your nice feedback! Keep telling me your opinions, it really makes writing easier :)


	23. Ask a Daisy

**Ask a Daisy**

* * *

One petal after another glided down to the ground, as Anne plucked a poor daisy to pieces.

"Why don't you just ask him?" a male voice behind her ripped her out of her trance.

"He can't look ahead…" she let out a sigh and let the flower fall down.

"Maybe you underestimate him," Gilbert sat down on the grass beside her and tenderly kissed her temple.

She leaned into him and sighed, "Never."

"What is troubling you, oh Anne o' mine?" he laid his arm around her shoulder, so she could lean on him.

"Nothing and everything."

"Well, then let's start with the 'nothing', for I don't know if one day is long enough to resolve 'everything'", he tried to ease her.

"Gilbert…" she took one of his buttons into her fingers, twirling it, "three years are _so_ long."

"Anne," he lifted her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes, "I already told you I _won't_ go away if you don't want me to. I'll stay."

"No", she shook her head vigorously, "I would never want that, Gil. I'd rather wait twenty years for you and then be blissfully happy than knowing you gave up on your dream for my sake."

"_You_", he kissed her forehead, "are my dream."

Anne smiled as she closed her eyes, wrapped up in his arms.

"It's just… Gil…"

"Yes?"

"You'll meet so many wonderful women. What if you'll fall for one of them? What… what if you'll want someone who is more dignified than me? Someone who is less stubborn… more mature and … with darker hair… than me."

For some moments he only looked stunned at Anne, wondering how she couldn't see _how _perfect she was.

Then he lifted her into his lap, encircling her from behind and kissing the soft spot under her ear. "Anne… I don't _want_ someone who is more dignified and mature, less stubborn or with darker hair than you. All I want – all I _ever_ dreamt of - is _you_. You are perfect just the way you are. You are the most loving, caring person I've ever met. No one is as imaginative, poetic and romantic as you. You're the most beautiful and most intelligent girl I've ever met. There is no one else I rather talk to, no one else I rather laugh with, no one else I rather…"

He turned her face towards him capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"…kiss." he whispered, their foreheads touching. "I love your hair and I love all your freckles on your perfect nose, and it simply doesn't matter whom I'll meet during the next few years, because I already _have_ the girl of my dreams. And I won't let her go."

"But how… how do you know your feelings won't change?" A single tear crawled down her cheek.

"Some things are just the way they are, Anne-girl. I can't explain to you why the sky is blue… or why the sun is shining or spring follows winter. One simply knows it. Just as _I _know I will always love you."

He caressed her cheek, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

She turned around in his embrace and put her arms around his neck. "I will miss you so much, Gil…" she sniffled against his skin.

"I know. I will miss you too, sweetheart. _Terribly_." He tightened his hold around her, "But… but please don't miss me already before I'm gone, Anne. We still have time left." He kissed her shoulder. "And don't forget all the things you won't miss about me! Think about all my annoying habits!"

She laughed against his neck and lifted her head, "You _can_ be rather annoying…" she ran a hand through his curly hair.

"You see!" He grinned at her.

"You always make fun of me. Call me 'carrots' all the time. And you can be smug. You certainly like to distract me. And you always… always make me want to kiss you."

"How do you even put up with me?" he whispered.

"I have no idea…"

"But will you keep me?"

"Forever."

Gilbert feigned to ponder, "I don't know… I'm still not convinced you really like me at all. As annoying as I am... I think I have to ask a daisy", looking around in search for a flower.

"She loves you", Anne stopped Gilbert by cupping his face in her hands to give him a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

**AN:** ANNE: Yes, I thought of that too. If a fitting story crosses my mind, I will try and write one :)


	24. Take a Chance

**Take a Chance**

* * *

Anne was on her way home from town, taking her time to savour all the beauty autumn brought along. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the crunching sound the leaves made under her boots.

Let the warm sunlight caress her face.

Paused to watch the yellow, red and orange leaves dancing in the air, before they gracefully glided down to the ground. She wished she could twirl around with them…

A sudden faint hoof beat in the distance made her turn around. She shielded her eyes and a smile curled her lips as she realized who it was who came riding towards her.

"Whoa," Gilbert brought his horse to a stop in front of her, "Hello, Anne."

"Hello Gil. What brings you out here?"

He patted his horse, "Max here needed a good ride. I'm afraid I neglected him ever since school started."

"Oh, I see." She smiled and stroked his soft nose as Max was nudging her. "I'm sorry, Max. I don't have anything with me for you."

"And you?"

"Oh, I only needed to stop by the Lawson's to order some fabric."

"For the Autumn Ball?"

She nodded.

"Well, which colour did you pick? If you tell me, I could match my tie to your dress." He smirked with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, stop being so silly!"

"What?" He laughed, "Wasn't that what courtiers and damsels used to do?"

"True…"

"Well, think about it", he winked at her and tightened his hold on the reins, "I'll see you tomorrow at church?"

"Yes."

"Bye Anne." Gilbert clicked his tongue in order command his horse.

"Gil?" she exclaimed before she could even think about it.

"Yes?"

"Uh, um, how… how is it to ride?"

He looked puzzled down at her. "What?"

"How does riding feel? I read about it so many times… and I always wondered how it _actually_ feels…

'_Then he gave,_

_And slightly kissed the hand to which he gave,_

_The diamond, and all wearied of the quest_

_Leapt on his horse, and carolling as he went_

_A true-love ballad, lightly rode away.'_"

Anne blushed as she realized she had just recited this aloud.

Gilbert smiled down at her, admiring her gift to always lose herself in poetry. She was just a… a nymph herself. Just like the one she kept talking about so often.

"Well, it's hard to explain... It is a great feeling. Almost… almost like flying. Yes, that sounds about right." He pondered a bit about it. "Well, we can't have you just read about it, Anne. A true poet needs to experience things himself so they can write about it." He reached his hand out to her. "Come."

"What?" Anne stepped back. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're not afraid, are you?" Gilbert asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly how to get to her.

She stuck her nose up in the air, "Gilbert Blythe, you know exactly that I'm not to be frightened _that_ easily. Alright, I'll sit up on it."

She walked towards him, "But how, how do I…" she muttered sheepishly while studying the saddle.

He grinned, "Just put your foot right into that holder", he pointed.

As she did so, she looked uncertain at him, "And n-?"

But before Anne could even finish her question, he had wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her up into the saddle, right in front of him.

Anne gasped. She hadn't known how… _how_ strong he was. Gilbert had lifted her up like nothing.

She gulped as she noticed his arm was still around her. Then she risked a glance down at the ground.

"Oh… um… it's higher than I expected…" she giggled uneasily.

"Don't worry, Anne." He squeezed her, "I will not let you fall."

Anne blushed as she felt his warm breath on her neck. For once his closeness was rather… comforting.

"Alright," he let go of her and reached her the reins. "You're the rider. You can hold them."

"W-what?"

He put the reins into her hands, clasping his fists around them.

Would he stay that way? Holding her hands? It made it a bit hard to concentrate…

As if Gilbert would have read her mind, he let go of her.

Oh… She wasn't as relieved as she had thought she would be…

"Now, are you ready?"

"No. Wait. What if I fall down?"

"You're not going to fall down, Anne. We'll start slow, and I hold you."

"You do know I'd break every single bone of yours, if you let me fall, don't you Gilbert Blythe?"

"Yes, I _do_ know," he chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Alright…" she gulped.

Gilbert clicked his tongue and signed her to clack the reins.

'It _was_ a rather nice feeling', Anne decided in amazement as Max started galloping.

"But Gil," it suddenly occurred to her, "what if someone would see us?" She suddenly felt very uneasy, sitting so close to Gilbert. She would become the talk of the town if anybody knew of this!

"For one thing, you _know_ that almost no one ever uses this road. That's why _you_ chose it, Anne. And for another thing – well, it's not _our_ fault that you sprained your ankle and I had to bring you home." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you sure are impossible," Anne laughed, but relaxed immediately at his words.

"Can we make him run faster?" She dared to ask after some time.

"Sure", he laughed, "just clack the reins again."

Now Maximus was really _running_ down the road as fast as his feet would carry him. At least it felt that way to Anne. She was overwhelmed. All the places she knew rushed by and suddenly seemed so different… _blurred_. The wind was playing with her hair, whispering poems into her ear. She smiled against the sun, suddenly understanding what Gilbert meant when he'd said it felt like flying. It really _did _feel like flying. As if she would be free of all the worries in the world, suddenly become one with the air surrounding her.

She couldn't help but let out a shout of pure delight.

Gilbert behind her watched Anne with admiration and laughed as she yelped.

"Now Miss Shirley, how do you like it?" He bent forward to her ear so she would understand him despite the wind.

A shiver ran down her back. "Oh Gil! It's so marvellous! I'm lost for words! I could _never _write about something as wonderful as this!"

He chuckled, "Suddenly 'riding the high horse' becomes a whole new meaning, huh?"

Anne laughed and shoved her elbow into his side, "Gilbert Blythe!"

* * *

**AN:** ӇƛƤƤƳ ĦÂĿĿØЩЄЄИ ツ ٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶

Don't forget reviewing over all your Trick-or-Treating ;D

RHrGreatness: Of course I wish you luck! ✿ But I'm sure Jason will take good care of you! ;)


	25. How to Spell 'Beautiful'

**How to Spell 'Beautiful'**

* * *

Muriel Stacy watched him as he scribbled down his essay. His hands floating over the paper.

She smiled.

School was over since nearly half an hour, but she had to keep Gilbert Blythe for detention, since she had caught him talking to Moody Spurgeon MacPherson. Gilbert had probably only told him to be quiet or the like. He never disturbed lessons. But she couldn't treat him differently just because he was one of her star students.

Besides, even though Miss Stacy wasn't a friend of detention, she _had _hoped for a chance to talk to Gilbert alone.

Muriel Stacy was a teacher, yes, but she was also a woman. A very curious woman with a very strong empathy.

For weeks she had wondered what was behind all the glances Anne and Diana gave each other. And know that she knew their story, she wanted to know all the more how Gilbert Blythe was involved in all of this.

How shouldn't she have noticed how Anne and Gilbert always tried to outdo each other? Or the way they looked covertly, when the other one wasn't aware.

Had he been a friend too and they'd had an argument?

"Here, Miss Stacy." Gilbert's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "I'm finished."

He reached her his essay. "May I leave now?"

"In a moment, Gilbert. I wanted to speak with you about something." She stood up and walked round her desk.

"Oh?"

"Why don't you have a seat?" she motioned him smiling.

Gilbert sat down on one of the chairs in front row, while Miss Stacy leant on her desk.

"Gilbert, I couldn't help but notice a sort of …_ tension_ between you and Anne Shirley. It _is_ my task as a teacher to make sure there are no problems between students, which could disturb either the class or their accomplishments. So is there anything you want to tell me? Did you two have a fight or the like?"

Gilbert noticed how his face turned crimson. "Um, uh, you don't know the story, Miss Stacy?"

"Story?" she asked confused.

"Oh. I… um was so used to everyone knowing it and making comments about it, that- um, uh, well… um one could say Anne and I didn't start off really well…"

"I see."

"It, um, was her first day at school and, um", if possible Gilbert Blythe reddened even more, "and, and I pulled her hair and called, called her 'Carrots'." He finally brought out.

Miss Stacy looked with eyes wide open at him. She had known Gilbert Blythe as nothing but a very polite, hardworking student.

"Why Gilbert, that really wasn't a nice thing to do, was it?"

"I know that!" he lifted his head to meet her eyes, determined to make her understand, "I didn't mean to insult her! I just wanted to talk to her and she wouldn't notice me and so, I- I only tried to get her attention…" he trailed off, realizing what he had just confessed.

Miss Stacy couldn't help but smirk. So that's what it was all about. _Love…_

"The- the worst thing was", Gilbert finally continued, deciding he rather wanted her to hear it from himself than from someone like Misses Lynde, "that, that Mister Phillips made her stand the whole day in front of the class, as punishment, writing something about her bad temper on the black board."

Muriel Stacy knitted her brow. Had she missed something in his tale? "Why - why would he punish _Anne_?"

"Well… um… she… she broke a slate over my head."

Miss Stacy brought a hand to her mouth, first just because of her bewilderment, then to keep herself from laughing out loud.

She _had_ known that Anne Shirley was a very special little lady. She even reminded her of herself sometimes. But that she would break her slate over some boy's head… She shook her head, regaining her composure.

"That explains a lot, Gilbert. And ever since you two are angry at each other?"

"What? No. I've never been angry with her. I apologized right after, and I even explained Mister Phillips that it was my fault, not hers. But she just couldn't forgive me. She… she told me she would never forgive me…" He dropped his gaze.

Even though it was a boy of seventeen years who sat in front of her – more man than boy – her motherly instinct made her wishing she could console him. It was obvious that Gilbert Blythe had feelings for Anne.

"Well Gilbert," she cleared her throat, "Thank you for sharing this with me. You can go now."

She smiled at him and he stood up to leave for the door.

"And Gilbert?" she spoke as he had reached the school entrance. He turned his head towards his teacher. "If something is meant to be, it will always happen. No matter how long it takes."

He nodded, understanding her words as what she had meant them, and left.

* * *

Miss Stacy started the next school day by distributing the graded essays in English Literature.

"This one was the best you've ever written, Anne", she smiled proudly down at her student while reaching her the paper.

"Now," Miss Stacy made her way to her desk. "I noticed that many of you have a problem with using or finding adjectives. So I decided to devote today to improve these abilities. I will choose two students – by chance," The whole class groaned, "and one will describe the other, so we can upgrade your characterization. Alright," She took a green book from her desk, "I will open a random page and the number it shows will tell us, who has to come forward. 13, who is number 13 in our class register?"

"Me, Miss Stacy", Anne stood up and walked towards the desk.

"Alright, Anne, you will be the object to be described." Anne cringed. She hated her appearance already enough, she didn't need to be described in front of the whole class.

"The second one is the number 7. Who is that?"

It took some moments for Gilbert to finally mutter, "Me, Miss Stacy."

Anne thought she would drop dead. But nothing like that happened as Gilbert Blythe made his way to the desk. _Unfortunately…_

"Alright, now that we have our two subjects, we may begin. Gilbert, please try to describe Anne's eyes, using as many and various adjectives you can find."

The class whispered and giggled.

"Silence now", Miss Stacy turned towards the children, "or I will choose someone else." That helped.

"Now Gilbert. Don't be afraid of using them. You _all_ have to learn to be bold concerning writing. I don't want to humiliate anyone of you, I just want to take that fear off you."

"Um… the eyes?" He stammered.

"Yes."

"Um… well green?" Gilbert gulped, wiping his sweaty hands off his trousers. If this was some nightmare, he hoped someone would wake him up soon. He looked at Anne, noticing her uneasiness. Alright, as faster as he would do this, as faster could they sit down again. All embarrassment aside.

"Um, green. Grey. A-almond-shaped? Um, sparkling." He took a deep breath. "Vigilant. Um. Pretty?"

He cringed at his own words and looked down.

"Good. That was a very good start, Gilbert." Miss Stacy looked at the class, "we could also use words just as 'vivid', 'mesmerizing', 'radiant', 'smiling'. There is no limit to describing a person's appearance. The more words you use, the more vivid will it become in the eyes of the reader."

She turned towards Anne and Gilbert again, "Alright Gilbert, now please repeat the same with her hair."

The whole class hold their breath. Gilbert Blythe describing Anne Shirley's hair? They were sure something interesting was about to happen.

"Um…" Gilbert gulped terrified, noticing the heat spreading through his veins. "Shoulder-length? Um. Smooth. Bright. Braided. Flowing. So-soft." He stammered.

Gathering his courage, Gilbert met Anne's eyes for the very first time during their demonstration. It was obvious how uncomfortable she felt right now. At least it seemed to him.

She wasn't very fond of her hair. That's something he _had _learnt in all the time he knew her - from first day on. He didn't want her to feel uneasy. Or even not pretty enough. To him she was the prettiest and most unique girl in whole Avonlea. This was his chance to show her that. To let her know he was still hoping for her friendship.

"…Beautiful. Special. Shiny…" He gulped, very aware of all the staring eyes on him, "Auburn."

Anne lifted her head amazed, looking at him. She had been terrified, thinking of all the horrible words he could use. Instead he used all those she always wished her hair would look like.

He didn't meet her gaze. Gilbert looked down at the ground, too afraid of her eyes and what they could read into his.

"This was really good, Gilbert." Miss Stacy smiled, noticing the glances between them. "Alright class. We will now go outside and anyone will search for an object to describe afterwards in thirty adjectives."

Jane Andrews and Ruby Gillis rushed immediately to Anne's side. Diana wished she could too…

"Looks like someone is dead gone on you," Ruby said in a sing-song, looking at Gilbert from the corner of her eyes.

"Leave him alone", Anne hissed, for the first time in her life having the urge to defend Gilbert Blythe.

Gilbert gave her an astonished and even hopeful look, very aware of her changed attitude, before he followed the others outside.

"You two can go ahead", Anne told her friends, "I want to give Miss Stacy a story of mine."

"Alright…"

Anne used her solitude for taking a deep breath. What had just happened? Had she suddenly forgiven Gilbert Blythe? His words today didn't change the word he used back then. Or did they? And what if he only used them because of Miss Stacy? But his expression…

She shook her head to clear her mind and grabbed the papers from her desk. As she put them on Miss Stacy's desk, she noticed the green book on the ground, lying with its back upwards.

She bent down to lift it, looking bewildered at its page number.

"Twenty", she whispered.

* * *

**AN:** Guest: I had something in my mind from the period when Anne and Gil aren't friends yet, and your review sparked it off :)


	26. Silent Night

**Silent Night**

* * *

„I wish we wouldn't have to go to my parents…" The coldness surrounding them made his breath visible in the air.

"Yes, me too…" Anne leaned into his side, as they walked with entwined fingers down Lover's Lane.

Both were wrapped in warm clothes from head to toe, their hands gloved and a woollen scarf around each neck. There wasn't one single piece of earth or tree branches left, that wasn't covered with snow.

Nothing resembled that Avonlea they've known from summer.

"But you know how sad they'd be, if we wouldn't celebrate with them."

"Yes, I know", Gilbert kissed Anne on the top of her head.

The Blythes had invited Marilla and Anne over for Christmas Eve, saying they could as well start this Christmas, since they would be a real family by this time next year.

Misses Lynde was celebrating Christmas with her children out of town, just like every year. And so Anne and Marilla had been glad that they wouldn't have to sit alone in their parlour, missing Matthew terribly, just as they always did around Yuletide…

But now that she was with her beloved, she wished she could simply keep him for herself. Just like right now.

"Say Anne…" Gilbert glanced down at her with a suspicious twinkling in his hazel eyes. "When you baptized this 'Lover Lane' did you already know we would walk along it – hand in hand?"

She laughed, "Why of course! I told Diana 'Diana, I will never forgive Gilbert Blythe for calling me Carrots. But I shall call this 'Lover Lane' for someday love will come down this lane, dragging me along and never letting me go'." She spoke theatrically.

Anne stopped to lay her arms around his neck, grinning teasingly at Gilbert.

"Aw, aren't you a true poet," he chuckled, encircling her waist.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Her gaze fell from his eyes to his lips, the teasing atmosphere between them suddenly turning into a sparking tension.

"I shall never doubt thee, my love," He whispered, his face inching towards her, until nothing but a paper would have fit into the thin space between their lips.

A sound almost like a whimper left her mouth, as Anne couldn't endure their separation any longer and pressed her lips against his.

Gilbert moaned, drawing her even closer into him, while her hands moved under his scarf to feel his skin and curly hair.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Anne's back met a tree trunk as she stumbled backwards, overwhelmed by the sudden heat spreading through her veins and these indescribable feelings Gilbert's touch caused in her.

All of a sudden Anne shrieked against his mouth, pushing him and herself away from the tree.

"W-what?" Gilbert looked completely bewildered at her, breathing heavily.

She jumped up and down, shoving her gloved hand under her scarf. "The snow fell down under my scarf and coat! Gilbert!"

He looked up to find one branch suddenly free from snow, realizing this must have happened as she hit the trunk. He chuckled.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" She untangled herself clumsily from her scarf, trying to reach the snow.

"Wait", he pulled his gloves off with his teeth, reaching them to Anne. "Hold these, will you."

Then he stepped behind her, shoving his right hand under her coat to find the snow and remove it. "You know…" he laughed while doing so, "If someone like Misses Andrews comes along and sees us, we are going to have a very serious problem, Anne."

"Oh, I don't care!" she whined, "Just get this out, Gil! Why do these things always only happen to me?"

"Well, I can only speculate, but I _would_ assume no one else has a fiancé with such extraordinary kissing-abilities."

"Oh, Gilbert Blythe! Don't get smug." She grumbled, as she felt her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I think I'm done, Miss Shirley. How does it feel?"

"…Better…"

"Good." He gently wrapped her cream-coloured scarf around Anne's neck again, before leaning forward to kiss her on her cheek. "Are you still cold?" he rubbed her back, before encircling her from behind.

"No…" She leant her head against his chest. "Can't we just stay that way, Gil?"

"We could… _but_… then I can't show you the little surprise I brought with me."

"What?" She turned her head beamingly, "What is it? I thought we will wait until tomorrow!"

"Yes. We will. But this is something I can only give you, when we're alone."

He shoved his hand into his pocket and revealed a thin, battered booklet.

"What is this?"

Gilbert wordlessly reached it to Anne.

Confused she looked first at him, then down at the booklet in her hand, as she started reading it to herself, "Christmas Ball. Carmody. 1879. A-Anne…"

"Shirley", he finished for her, as she stopped to look thunderstruck at him.

"You? You were the one? YOU!" She almost yelped the last word, as she threw her arms around his neck and herself into him – the booklet clasped in her trembling hands – and kissed him all over his cheek.

"You were it all along!" She drew mere inches away to look into his eyes. Into the eyes of the only one she was meant to be and had_ always_ been.

"_You were it along_…" she whispered again, a tear of joy crawling down her cheek.

Anne took his face into her palms to kiss him over and over again on his soft lips, laying all the love she felt towards this man into her touches.

"Open it", he whispered, as they finally parted for air.

So she did, and let out a chuckle, before grinning at him. "You sure know how to tie a girl to you, don't you Mister Blythe?"

Gilbert had written his own name under every single dance.

"Well, one has to be careful, carrying such a treasure around. Everyone would probably want a piece."

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "Too bad this treasure belongs already completely and utterly to one single person."

Gilbert made one step backwards and reached out his hand, "May I have the first dance, fair maiden?"

She let her eyes wander unbelievingly around. "Here? In the middle of the lane?"

"Could you think of a more perfect place than surrounded by your dear friends the trees – I still have to thank especially this one with the load of snow – sheltered by the silence only winter brings along, snowflakes sparkling like millions of stars?"

"No, I cannot, Gilbert Blythe." She took his hand, "And I can't think of a person carrying more romance in their heart than you."

She laid her hand on his shoulder, while he encircled her waist, bringing her body close to his. Anne leaned her head against his chest, feeling Gilbert's heartbeat even through all his layers of clothes.

"I love you, Gil," she whispered against him, feeling more love and happiness than she had ever thought a person could ever experience.

She felt his kiss on her head, "And I love you, Carrots."

Anne closed her eyes, smiling as Gilbert gently hummed 'Silent Night' into her ear, knowing that no ball could have ever been as beautiful as dancing with the love of her life in the snow.

* * *

**AN:** ANNE: Oh my, punishment _doesn't _sound great :/ You have my sympathy. You know, we could try and build a time-travel-machine, so you could already jump into tomorrow! Then you wouldn't have to wait and could already tell me what I'm going to write about, so I don't have to come up with something ;) (does that even makes sense…? ^^)

Guest: Thank _you _for reviewing! :)


	27. Taking Care

**Taking Care**

* * *

„Anne!" Marilla bolted into the dining room, a very unusual behaviour for the otherwise so stoic woman.

Gilbert and Anne lifted their heads simultaneously from their books, a startled expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry to disturb your studies," Marilla looked from one to the other, "Anne, Buttercup is about to calve but something is wrong."

Anne raised and rushed to Marilla, laying a comforting hand on her arm, "What do you mean, something is wrong, Marilla?"

"I don't know. She is walking since half an hour restlessly around in her stall. Just as if she had some pain. I don't know what to do! Matthew was always there to help them delivering. I've never concerned myself with that topic. Now I wished I would have… Martin went already home and the Doctor is out of town." She rubbed her wrinkled forehead with her palm in anxiety.

"Miss Cuthbert," the women looked up as they heard Gilbert's chair being pushed back. "I don't want to be intrusive, but I could help you. I've watched my father at work ever since I was able to walk. I've given him a hand during many births ever since. The way you describe the cow's behaviour, it's possible that the calf is going to be a breech delivery."

"But what am I going to do. How can I help her?" Marilla asked feeling completely over-challenged.

"It can take up to hours. Sometimes the whole night. And then it's important to help pulling the calf out of the mother."

"We will handle it somehow, Marilla." Anne took her hands in hers, as she saw the concern in her strained eyes.

"Child, you've never been at any delivery and I'm far too old to manage something as complicated as this."

"But we-"

"_I_ could help her", Gilbert interrupted their discussion.

"What?" Anne looked astonished at him.

"Gilbert Blythe, I can't let you do such a thing. Not after everything you've already done for Anne and me."

"It would be nothing, Misses Blythe. First off, this cow _needs_ help. I wouldn't want to put the calf in danger. And aside from that it's simply what friends do – to help each other."

"Gil…" Anne whispered touched.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Gilbert Blythe."

"Then let me help, Miss Cuthbert. I'll go home to get some things and tell my parents I will stay here tonight. I'll be right back."

Before any of the two inhabitants of Green Gables could really grasp it, Gilbert had already left.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had already set and the sky was getting darker by the minute, Anne pushed the stable door with her shoulder open and entered with two cups of steaming tea.

"And? How does it look?" She reached one cup to Gilbert, who was sitting on the with hay covered ground, his back leant against the wall.

"Thank you." He waited until Anne had settled down beside him. "It looks like it will take a few more hours. But she is calmer now. I think her pain subsided a bit."

"But you can't stay awake the whole night, Gil."

He only shrugged and took a sip, "I don't mind. I went through this often enough. It really isn't that bad. It's quite fascinating to witness the process of a birth, actually."

"You sound just like a doctor-to-be", Anne chuckled and couldn't help but feeling proud of him.

Gilbert laughed, twirling a stalk between his fingers, "Or a farm boy."

"You can be both…" she replied softly, taking a straw out of his curly hair.

He smiled at her.

"Oh, I f-forgot," it suddenly occurred to Anne, glad that she had a reason to break their intimate moment. "I brought you a warm blanket and some books to read."

She stood up and reached it to him. "I um, have to help Marilla with the dishes. I'll come by later. Tell me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thank you Anne."

She gave him one last shy smile before disappearing outside.

* * *

It was already blackest night, as Anne made her way to the stable again. Only the moonlight guided her way.

"Hi," she whispered as if he would have been asleep, although Gilbert still leant with his back on the wooden wall, one of her books opened in his hands.

"Hey", he smiled at her and laid the book down at the ground. "Aren't you tired?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mister Blythe. I am every bit as capable of staying awake as you."

He chuckled, "I don't doubt that. So can I assume you will give me a hand?" Gilbert asked with twinkling eyes.

"Oh please _no_… I don't think I could make it through without fainting."

He laughed.

Anne relished the sound of his laughter, knowing that it was _her_ who had caused it. She knew nobody else could make Gilbert laugh as hard as she did. _And vice versa._

She rubbed her arms, as a cool breeze blew through the planks.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing her movement.

"No", she shook her head, staring at the ground. She didn't know why, but it had brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Here," he splayed the blanket which lay comfortable on his shoulders, and wrapped it around hers too.

It took Anne some moments to gather the courage to lift her head at such a tender gesture. But then she decided that it was only her chum Gil who wanted to make sure she was feeling warm enough, and she inched closer to him until their arms touched.

"How long will it take?" she asked, motioning towards Buttercup.

"Hard to say. She settled down and the contractions come periodically. It depends more or less on how fast the calf wants to get out."

"Oh…" Anne didn't know what else to reply. Speaking with Gilbert about something as _contradictions_ wasn't really something that made her feel easy…

"Matthew must have been very adroit with his cows. They are the finest I've seen in Avonlea."

"Yes…" She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, suddenly craving for comfort and closeness.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Anne only nodded, not trusting her voice enough as a tear soaked his warm shirt.

Gilbert moved his arm under the blanket up to embrace her and she snuggled, like the little child she felt right now, closer into him.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you", he spoke softly, giving her a butterfly kiss on her hair.

She smiled against him.

Anne didn't talk about Matthew very often with others. Oh, she thought of him all the time, and visited his grave almost every evening to tell him all the things which were happening in her life or burdening her soul. But speaking of him beside others was something that hurt her just too much.

It gave her the feeling to lose him all over again, when they used only past tense remembering him. As if he wouldn't exist any longer. As if he would have _never_ existed. But he still did. He was always there, somewhere in heaven looking out for her, and in her heart, where she could always carry him with her. No matter where her road would take her.

But Gilbert didn't speak of him that pathetically way. He used the present tense as if he too would know that Matthew was still there.

"And, have you already picked out a name?" His voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

_One of her favourite sounds_, Anne mused.

"For the calf?" She asked without removing her head.

"Yes."

"Um… I don't know. How about 'Gilbert'?" She grinned mischievously.

"Ha-ha. And what if it's a cow? 'Gilberta'?"

Anne chuckled, "Wouldn't that be sweet? Even sweeter if it were twins and I could call them 'Gilbert' AND 'Gilberta'!"

He shook his head chuckling. "I think you have to come up with a new name, Miss Shirley," he poked her nose with his finger.

"Alright…" she sighed in feigned disappointment.

"You know... you could call her 'Elaine'," Gilbert suggested after some minutes of silence. "But of course, I don't think Tennyson would be very pleased with that", he chuckled and looked down at her.

"Anne?" he whispered as she didn't stir.

A smile curled his lips as he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Gilbert slowly lifted his free arm to brush a strand of hair off her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Not _quite_ as capable, Miss Shirley…" he whispered fondly, and tightened his hold and the blanket around her.

Hopefully Buttercup would wait another few hours more, so he could simply stay this way... _with Anne in his arms._

* * *

**AN:** ANNE: Oh thank you so much! :D Yes! – „_Please future me, send me a time-travel-machine!_" We could also travel back and simply _meet_ Anne and Gil (*completely suppressing the fact that they are fictional characters*), asking them what they used to do during their togetherness (they are _so not_ going to tell us that, are they? *pout*)…

**Are you, dear readers, interested in fan-videos about Anne of Green Gable as well? Then I would post the link of my youtube-channel on the next chapter.**


	28. Purple Feelings

**Purple Feelings**

* * *

It was February 14th.

It was February 14th _and_ a beautiful bunch of snowdrops was lying on her desk, a purple ribbon holding them together.

Anne looked around, searching for other bouquets like hers, but this was the only one in the whole classroom.

Suspicious she looked down at the white innocent flowers, as if they could bite her any moment. Why would they lay on her desk? On _hers_?

Was this some mistake?

Slowly she reached out to take them in her hands. Hesitantly at first, fearing someone could suddenly claim them as their own. But then she just couldn't resist the beauty of this treasure and leaned down to breath their heavenly smell in.

"Why Anne!" Diana looked surprised at her. "Are those yours? Did someone give them to you?"

"How romantic!" Ruby and Jane rushed immediately towards them.

"I- I don't know." Anne stammered. "I found them on my desk."

"Maybe there's a note somewhere!" Jane suggested.

"Yes! My sister told me that her beaus _always_ sent her little gifts with attached notes so she would know from whom they are."

"I don't know. I didn't see any note." Anne looked around, searched under her table, but there wasn't one single piece of paper to find.

"Oh how mysterious!" Diana sighed dreamily. "A secret admirer! I'm so glad that this happens to _my _bosom friend!" She embraced her giggling.

"This is _so_ exciting!"

"Who do you think it could be, Anne?"

"I- I don't know…" she looked down at these beautiful flowers, finding it hard to believe that someone could actually find _her _worthy of such a lovely gift. "I couldn't think of anyone who would like me _that way_…"

"Oh, but I certainly do!" Diana winked at her and then pointed her head towards the door.

Anne followed her gaze and looked straight into Gilbert Blythe's hazel eyes. Her heart made a sudden jump. He looked down at the flowers in her hand, then back at Anne, before he gave her a shy little smile.

She was so taken by surprise that she couldn't react in any way. Neither looking away nor returning his smile.

It certainly couldn't be that _he_ was her secret admirer. This was _Gilbert Blythe_. Her enemy number one. And furthermore a boy three years older than her. And _even more_ furthermore the most handsome boy in their school. What reason should he have?

But then why did he react this way? As if he wanted... to make sure that she liked her gift?

"…don't you, Anne?" Jane Andrews' voice ripped her out of her raging thoughts.

"W-what? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Don't you think Charlie Sloane is your secret admirer? He made it _so_ obvious that he is dead gone on you."

"One could even say he laid his '_goggle-eyes_' on you", Ruby snickered.

"Oh Ruby!"

"Don't be so mean!" But Jane and Diana couldn't help but join in the laughing as well.

_Yes_… Anne sighed, managing a dry smile. Charlie Sloane with his goggle-eyes and non-existing sense of humour was rather somebody of _her _league. Not somebody as perf- um, idolized as Gilbert Blythe.

While Diana, Jane and Ruby kept guessing who this mysterious secret admirer could be - giggling and cackling - Anne buried her nose into the soft white blossoms, trying to only savour the feeling that to someone she meant _so much_ that he had picked these flowers just for her.

As somebody hit her elbow rather ungently while crossing the aisle, Anne lifted her head irritated, only to be captivated by two dark brown eyes.

"S-sorry", Gilbert managed to bring out, heat rushing to his cheeks, "I was, um being shoved."

"It's… it's alright", she said so quietly that he could barely understand her, still not being able to tear her gaze off his eyes.

"Gilbert! You lost something!" Moody's exclamation ripped both out of their unusual moment of ... _bonding_.

Anne turned around and stared right at a shining purple ribbon, dangling from Moody's hand.

"Anne, come on! We'll go outside!" Diana grasped her hand and dragged her along without having perceived any of what had just transpired.

"Do you really have not the _slightest _suspicion of who it could have been?"

One last time Anne turned her head around to look bewildered at Gilbert, trying to comprehend what had just happened in her universe.

"N-no", she finally stammered, tightening her fingers around the snowdrops.

* * *

**AN:** RHrGreatness: _You_ were not supposed to answer this question, you fanvid-addicted girl, you ^^ Don't worry, I _do_ have some more cards up my sleeve, but how can anything be good enough now _after _you've seen *NSYNC? (should have soooo waited with that -_- ) ;D Oh! I'm looking SO forward to all the details! :D I was beginning to worry Jason could have kidnapped you or the like! You know, just like in "The Mummy" xD Don't keep me in suspense too long! ;D

Guest: You don't know heartwarming your comment was to me! Thank you so much for your sweet words! :) Yes, I like that idea! I will try and write something around that time! Keep inspiring me! ;D


	29. Making Memories

**Making Memories**

* * *

She was sitting on the abandoned beach, drawing absentmindedly with fingertips in the warm sand, while her free arm hugged her knees to the chest.

"Anne-girl!"

Her head spun around as she perceived his sweet voice.

"And I've searched everywhere for you", Gilbert chuckled sitting down next to her and kissed Anne on her cheek.

She gave him a faint smile, continuing to let her finger feel the warm and fine substance.

"Gilbert?" she finally asked after minutes of silence between them.

He had known something was on her mind - he _always_ knew - but he had learned to give her the time she needed to talk about whatever it was that bothered her.

"Yes?"

"Are you unhappy that the coming year will be your last one?"

"Why would I be unhappy about that, Anne?" he brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"I don't know..." She moved her shoulders up and down. "Aren't you going to miss your friends? And all the things you were able to learn?"

"Sure I will miss some of them from time to time. Just as it always is with people who walk a piece of road together with us and then choose another way. But _you're_ the person I hoped to share my road for all my life, so how could I be unhappy that my dream will come true in one year?"

"Aren't you ever afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of what will expect us."

Gilbert waited some moments before answering. "A very wise girl once told me, that our life is full of bends in the road and you never know what is going to happen. But that we should hope for the best."

"A very wise girl, huh?" She couldn't help but chuckle, leaning her head against his strong shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gilbert put his arm around her.

"What?"

"What you're afraid of."

"No… _Maybe_? No. I don't know. It's very silly. And embarrassing."

"I see."

"It's just! Gil! No, I can't talk about it with you... But I can't talk about it with anybody else either! So what am I to do?"

"Um…" he pondered. "And how would it be if I would try to guess it and you don't have to say it? Would that help?"

"Maybe..."

He smiled, "Alright. So, does it concern our marriage?"

"Yes."

"Have you… doubts if it is the right decision?" he asked warily.

"No!" She lifted her head startled. "How can you even think such a thing, Gil!"

"I don't know, you sounded rather… serious."

"Honestly! I- I – don't know what to say!" she exclaimed irritated, before taking his face suddenly into her hands and kissing him fiercely.

"Well, Mister Blythe", she finally gasped, after they've parted and were now both breathing heavily, "I hope you will never even _consider_ such a thing again."

Gilbert caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Then… are you afraid _my _feelings could change?" he gently pressed forward.

"No… well… not more than usually…" she pouted and Gilbert laid his arm grinningly around her once again to pull her against him.

"So… does it concern changes?"

She nodded.

"Changes between us?"

She pondered before nodding again. Then she bent her head, afraid he could read her thoughts.

"Is it… because of what will expect us _after_ the wedding?"

Anne didn't stir and that was answer enough for him.

He _had _assumed that it was on her mind from time to time, just like it was on his, he's just thought that maybe she had already found her way to deal with her thoughts. That she had even talked with Diana about her doubts, perhaps.

He stroked her soft golden hair again and again, pondering how he should talk to her.

"Do you want to tell me what you already know?" he finally spoke.

"Not under any circumstances", mumbled a very embarrassed Anne into the fabric of her skirt.

"Well…" he cleared his throat. It was a rather … _awkward_ topic to him as well, but still he had the desire to ease her fears. Gilbert didn't want to leave worrying that she would always think with scare of their coming marriage. "Why don't I tell you what _I_ know?"

Her head shot up, revealing a flushed face, "YOU WILL CERTAINLY NOT, GILBERT BLYTHE! IT ISN'T APPROPRIATE TO SPEAK ABOUT A TOPIC LIKE THAT!" He could see the anxiety in her green eyes.

"Anne," he took her hands into his, kissing one after another tenderly, "You know I love your temper. And I know you like to lead, but this time _I _will take over this conversation."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she held and nodded.

"As a _doctor-to-be_ I might have more often come in touch with this topic than you, Anne, but not as a _man_. Even though I could tell you all the Latin namings and know where every single bone of yours is to find, I am just as unknowing as you. I will be just as nervous as you, Anne. But you know what? We decided to walk this road together, and _together_ we will learn and make new memories. Memories we will never share with anyone else.

Just because we're going to be husband and wife, won't change who we are. I will still be that annoying boy that likes to tease you and you will still be that girl that laughs at my schemes.

We can talk about all the fears we carry inside. We are still Anne and Gilbert. Don't we talk about everything?"

She nodded smilingly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Do you think Diana and Fred talk that way? Or- or Jane and Mr. Inglis?"

Anne shook her head as a laugh bubbled out of her.

"I- I mean," Gilbert had to laugh as well, "does she call him 'Mr. Inglis' when they are alone?"

Anne slapped him, before laying her forehead against his shoulder, laughter shaking her by now.

"Seriously - does he even _have_ a first name?"

"St-stop it, Gil!" she panted, "Or I'm going to burst!"

He kissed her grinning on the top of her head, "We don't want that, do we."

"Anne…" he continued in a much softer voice, while caressing her back, "if I know one thing, then that no moment I'm allowed to share with you, can ever be anything but beautiful. I am looking forward to every single first time we are going to experience together. And I'm looking forward to every little thing I'm going to learn about you once we're married. And every single of these little things will make me fall in love with you even deeper."

She lifted her head slowly to meet his eyes. "And if the things you are going to learn are annoying and we're going to argue?"

"Then we will argue..." his lips brushed her forehead, "...kiss...", then the tip of her nose, "...and make up", before feathery touching the corner of her mouth.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you how I love arguing with you?" She grinned.

"No. But I assumed it must be so, every time you hit me." He countered smirking.

"Oh, you!" Anne laughed and was about to slap him on his chest, but Gilbert caught her wrist and kissed her instead.

Falling backwards into the warm sand, her hands in his soft hair to keep him from moving away, his lips never leaving hers, Anne couldn't find any objections against his wisdom.

* * *

**AN:** Guest: Oh my, your reviews are too kind! I wish I could _shower _you with stories! I really wish I could, because I love it as well when an idea hits me (is there anything better than a mind filled with Anne & Gil? (_Nope)_). But unfortunately the muses are very flighty when it comes to kissing me. That's why it helps me so much when people like you review and inspire! So even when I can't promise you an update twice a day, I _can_ promise you that the slate-story is about to come! :)

ANNE: You're right, maybe Anne and Gil _did_ really exist, telling us that lovestories like theirs _do_ come true. So don't you worry, _your_ Gilbert Blythe will find you too :)

Love doesn't know any rush.


	30. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress**

* * *

„And then my sister told me, he- Oh hello Gilbert!" Ruby Gillis interrupted her flood of words, as the young man approached them on the street.

"Hi Ruby. Hello Anne."

She turned around and shot him a pleadingly glance, "Hi Gil."

He looked confused at her, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, I was-"

"Anne wanted to go ice skating with Diana", Ruby interrupted her, "Luckily Diana had to cancel their plans, since she has to help her mother with the Christmas preparations. Now Anne can come with me, and I can show her _all _my new dresses for the ball season!" The blonde girl smiled and grabbed Anne to link arms with her.

"Um, uh, I", Anne stammered, desperately searching for an escape.

"Actually", Gilbert stepped in, "we all three wanted to go to the lake. And since I _don't_ have any other plans unlike Diana, I think you will have to show Anne your dresses some other time, Ruby. I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Ruby looked startled from one to the other, "But Anne didn't tell me anything about you being there too."

"Uhm…" Anne glanced at Gilbert.

"Well," Gilbert chuckled, "you know how Anne is. Always with her head in the clouds. She tends to forget me all the time." He waved his gloved hand dismissingly.

Anne glared at him, while he had to stifle a grin. He knew she would be furious with him, but he simply could never resist teasing her.

"Oh… alright." Ruby let go of her friend. "Then some other time, Anne?"

"Yes, of course, Ruby! We'll see us at the next A.V.I.S. meeting, won't we?" She smiled at her, "Bye."

"Bye Anne. Bye Gil."

As soon as Ruby was out of ear- and eyeshot, Anne slapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"What! Is that a way to thank your knight in shining armour?" He only grinned at her.

"Tsk. What knight in shining armour would make fun of his damsel in distress?"

"Now come on, Anne," he laid his arm around her shoulder, while they started walking towards Green Gables, "I'll make it up to you by letting you win the first race."

"The first race?" She looked confused at him. "You mean, you _really _want to go ice skating?"

"Of course! I haven't been since ages!"

"Oh how marvellous, Gil! I already was in the depths of despair! Don't you think today is the most perfect weather to go ice skating?"

"It really is." He looked up at the sky, where no cloud dared to prevent the sun from shining.

"How about I'll go home to get my skates and then I'll pick you up?" Gilbert suggested, as they had reached Green Gables' front yard, which was by now completely covered in snow.

"That sounds fine."

He nodded his head smilingly and turned to leave.

"Gil?"

"Huh?" He looked back at Anne.

"Thank you… You know how dear Ruby is to me, but ever since she started courting…"

"Yes I know. It was no problem at all, Anne."

* * *

"Alright, this is the start line," Anne put a thin stick on the icy ground. "The last one has to… has to… I don't know what the loser has to do. What do I want you to do…" Anne pondered with a finger on her lips.

"Hey!" Gilbert objected.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Gil-_boy_", she grinned at him. "The last one will simply lose his pride."

"Well at least you're not going to lose much, Anne-_girl_," Gilbert countered and they both laughed as she slapped him.

"Alright, on the mark. I'm going to count to three. One, two, THREE!"

But as she called the last number out, Anne had already dashed away, laughing.

"HEY!" It didn't take Gilbert long to catch up with her, "Cheaters never prosper, Anne Shirley!"

She glanced at him, discontented how her plan had turned out. He was much faster than she had thought. Before she could think twice, Anne simply veered to the left, heading for the finish line.

When Gilbert noticed her manoeuvre, he tried to stop as fast as possible so he could follow after her. But his abrupt attempt caused him to stumble and lose his balance, and he crashed with his back onto the ice.

"Ow", he grimaced at this painful collision and moved his hand to the spine.

"GIL!" as soon as Anne had heard the crashing sound, she spun around and skated towards her friend. "Gil, are you alright?" she looked alarmed down at him.

"Yeah…" he groaned, "Pretty much…"

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, Gil! This was all my fault!" she whimpered, "I shouldn't have cheated! Please tell me you're going to be fine! I'm going to get someone!"

"No! Anne, there's no need for that. Just, just help me up."

"Yes, of c-course!"

He took her outstretched hand, but instead of getting up, Gilbert pulled her towards him, until Anne lost her balance and fell right onto him.

He laughed, "_Now_ we're even, Miss Shirley."

"Gilbert Blythe!" she stared indignantly into his hazel eyes, just mere inches away from hers. "And I thought you were seriously hurt!"

"Hey, it _did_ hurt! Sorry that I'm not dead!"

"Don't…" her green eyes softened, "don't ever do something like that again, Gil. I was truly worried." She dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Anne," he whispered, moving his hand up to her cheek, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Anne smiled, before blushing terribly as she realized their precarious position - her still straddling him. "Um, you need to get up. Before you catch a cold."

"Yeah…"

They rose from the ground, a somewhat awkward silence between them.

Just as they were done brushing the snow off their coats, a male voice called their names.

Both turned around startled, shooting each other a glance as they realized _who_ it was.

"Charlie…" they greeted him uneasily as he came to a halt.

"Hi. I didn't know you were here."

"Oh…"

"What a pleasant surprise!" Charlie Sloane only looked at Anne while speaking. "Now I can ask you to skate with me for a while, Anne."

"Um…" Anne flushed. What a Jonah day! First Ruby Gillis and now Charlie Sloane!

"Oh, um" both looked at Gilbert as he started speaking, "_actually_ I was about to bring Anne home. She hurt her ankle, as she fell onto the ice."

"Really?" Charlie asked a little unconvinced. Why would Gilbert be the one to reveal that?

"Yes… I really wish I could, Charlie," Anne bent down to touch her ankle, while steading herself on Gilbert's shoulder, "I'm afraid I sprained it."

"Well, then I'll carry you home-"

"No!" Anne exclaimed faster as he could finish his question, before chuckling uneasily, "Um, I mean, Gilbert, um, Gilbert had promised me, um to help me with my studies afterwards. Right, Gilbert?"

He looked bewildered at her, "Um, yes, exactly. So, um, Anne… Why don't you… um, hop on my back?"

"What?" she squeaked dumbfounded.

"You know, because of your _ankle_?" He smirked so that only she could see it.

"Um, yes... right…"

Hesitantly she laid her gloved hands on his shoulders, and Gilbert bent down to lift her legs up, holing them on each of his sides.

"Well, I better bring her to Green Gables. Bye, Charlie", Gil nodded.

"Bye…" Charlie grumbled through clenched teeth.

"You _do_ know that you're going to regret this, Gilbert Blythe, don't you?" Anne hissed in his ear, glad he couldn't see her red cheeks.

"What? Would you've rather had that I carried you bridal style? _You're_ the one who said you have a sprained ankle, Miss Shirley."

She grunted and had to tighten her hold on him not to fall backwards, while he skated towards land.

"But if you'd rather have Charlie carry you home, I can just-"

"Oh, don't you dare, Gilbert Blythe! I'm already quiet."

"So..." He glanced from the corner of his eye at her, "_am_ I your shining knight in armour, or what?"

"Yes yes," she sighed annoyed, "whatever you want", and fought unyieldingly against the butterflies in her stomach region.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, 30 chapters. I would have never thought… O_o

If you're still following, dear readers, keep reviewing :D

ANNE: I'm sure you won't :) Just look at Anne. She fought against her feelings for ten years and_ yet_ fate sent this illness to him, so she couldn't deny her love any longer. If something is meant to be, it _will_ happen :)

Guest: It _is _mushy, isn't it? I know. You see, it went quite like this:

Me: Am I being _too _mushy?

Inner voice: Knock, knock. Anybody home? You're talking about _Anne and Gil,_ here! _That_ Gil, that recited "There's another-not a sister" in front of a CROWD, looking straight at Anne. _That_ Gil, that picked up the flower which had fallen off her hair and kept it like for a thousand years! And _that _Anne, that usually always spoke her mind, but was SO madly in love with this boy, that her feelings scared her to death and she buried them a hundred feet under the earth!

Me: _Yeah_… Nothing beats Anne-and-Gilbert-mushiness. Not even me. You're right.

Inner voice: I always am.

Me: Don't get smug.

;)


	31. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Nights**

* * *

Gilbert tossed and turned in his bed, unable to make peace with himself.

'_**You mean, hateful boy! How dare you!' **_Her furious, mortified voice kept echoing inside his head over and over again.

All the same did this awful sound the slate caused breaking into two.

_What an agony._

He groaned and tugged the pillow out from under his head to cover his face with it, letting out a desperate, muffled shriek.

This girl was driving him insane!

And why was that so? He hasn't done anything wrong! If anything he had been a complete gentleman who took the blame in front of Mr. Phillips immediately, and even apologized to her right afterwards!

Why, he had _never_ apologized to _any_ girl before! Never!

Why should he have?

They were _pining_ for his attention! They _loved_ being teased by him, and then to feign indignation, while he could clearly see them blush and flutter their eyelashes at him and giggling with their friends.

Gilbert had noticed his … _charm _not until the last year before he had to leave with his father for Alberta.

Suddenly the girls had been looking suspiciously long at him, dropping pens in front of him, so he would have to pick them up, or suddenly stumbled on an even road just so he would have to reach out and steady them.

Now, Gilbert had never meant to toy with girls or even hurt their feelings. Not once. He simply had always been a quite mischievous and curious boy, who liked teasing the people around him a bit.

Just that suddenly his teasing evoked completely different responses, and he couldn't say that he didn't like them.

But this new girl – Anne Shirley was her name ('Anne spelled with an E' his mind filled in, in her sweet voice. _Sweet_? Where did that come from?) – fit in no sense in any drawer he had ever put girls.

She _wa_s pretty. Yes.

But not in that blatantly and rather dull way, just as the girls who were actually _aware _of their beauty and tried to underline it in every single possible way until they had completely masked their prettiness with bows and ribbons.

Not in that… Josie Pye or Ruby Gillis sense of way.

_No_… She was very slender. Her skin was fair with rosy tinted cheeks – almost like a fragile doll of porcelain -, sweet freckles gracing her exceptional pretty nose. And her hair was a very unique shade of red… shining almost golden in the sunlight.

Baffled, Gilbert removed the pillow slowly from his face.

Just when had he looked at her _so precisely_ that he could now almost take a brush and paint her down?

What was wrong with him?

She was only a _girl_. Three years younger than himself. Why should he even look at her_ that way_?

But now that Gilbert thought of it, she hadn't really seemed childish to him. Something about her was very mature.

Sure, her reaction wasn't exactly what one would call mature, but it wasn't so much her age that caused her to act that way but something entirely different deep down inside her. He didn't know what that was or where this assumption came from, but somehow he was sure about it.

She hadn't pined for his attention just like the other girls had. From time to time she had even been entirely lost in a world of her own, making him wish she would take him with her. He had desired to see what could possibly mesmerize her so.

The rest of the time she had been very concentrated on her schoolwork and became rather irritated with Gilbert once he started trying to attract notice.

For the first time in his life, Gilbert Blythe was _completely helpless._

He knew he had done everything he could have done in such a situation to make it up to her. If she wouldn't take his honest apology then it was _her _problem to deal with, not his.

But this knowledge didn't help. Not at all.

He wanted her so desperately to forgive him that he felt a knot in his heart and stones in his stomach. Had she bewitched him or the like?

He groaned and tossed his blanket away from him, swinging his feet around until they touched could ground.

"Meow", Aragon was immediately by his side, wriggling around Gilbert's legs.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but if there's one thing I can't see right now, it's an orange cat."

He stood up, rubbing his face and walked quietly towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Gilbert", his father looked surprised up from the kitchen table, as he noticed his son in his pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wanted to drink something. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Working on a little trap," John Blythe chuckled, "I think I heard a marten around the house."

"Uh", Gil pumped some cold water into a glass and drank it down in one.

His father watched him with raised eyebrows, putting the crowbar away and wiping his dirty hands off on a towel.

"What's her name?"

"Huh?" Gilbert spun around, almost dropping the glass startled.

"The girl that's keeping you awake. What's her name?"

"Why do you assume it's a girl?" Gilbert felt how the heat rose to his cheeks as he put the glass down.

"Well, I've never met you before in the middle of the night, drinking a glass of water as if you would have been in the desert for weeks. And – _believe it or not_ – I have been a boy once too."

"Dad…" he walked towards Mr. Blythe, sitting down on a chair opposite from his father. "Have you ever regretted something? I mean _really_ regretted?"

"Yes… For all my life", his eyes wandered off as he lost himself in the days of his youth.

"Why? What did you do?"

"It wasn't so much what I _did_... It was more what I _didn't _do."

Gilbert furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"I gave up on … someone too soon. I didn't fight for them, but I should have."

"Oh…" Gilbert looked down at the ground, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Why? Do _you_ regret something you did?"

He only shrugged.

"Well son," Mr. Blythe stood up from the table, removing his tools, "there's only one thing I can tell you. If you find the one girl that is unlike any others and that you can't get out of your mind no matter how hard you try, then leave nothing untried until she is yours. No matter how long it will take." He gave him an affectionate slap on his shoulder and left for the parent's bedroom.

"No matter how long it will take?" Gilbert murmured to himself. That sounded like a _very _long time.

Why should he invest such an effort for a girl he wasn't even in love with? Which he certainly _couldn't_ be.

_No_… But he wanted to understand her. Understand why she felt so… mortified by his harmless teasing. He wanted to solve the mystery 'Anne Shirley'. He wanted to know what she had done to him so he couldn't stop thinking about her. And above all, he wanted her to forgive him.

Somehow he had to find a way to get to her…

Gilbert thrummed his fingers pondering on the table.

"Yes!" His eyes lightened up. That was it! He still had a few cents left from the money his grandmother had given him for Christmas.

Mother had told him once that women like little gifts as an apology.

Tomorrow he would get up one hour earlier than usual, and buy one of those candy hearts he had spotted in those big glass jars at Lawson's.

Yes. Grinningly he stood up, tiptoeing towards his bedroom. Certainly Anne Shirley couldn't do anything but forgive him after such a nice present.

It didn't take Gilbert long to finally drift off to sleep, completely content with himself and his genius plan.

A small smile curled his lips as he dreamt for the very first time in his life of a girl.

The first but - _mind you_ – it wouldn't remain the only time.

* * *

**AN:** Guest: _Here comes the slate, dum, dum, da-dum_... ;D Thank you for always writing such sugary sweet things! :]

ANNE: No, you can't die! O_O Your Gilbert still has to find you and you have to smash a slate over his head! And if anything my stories should _prolong _your life! :D

My, my, my... I don't know if I blushed _or_ laughed harder at your review. You sure are a unicum (^-^) I wish I could tell your teachers that, _and_ say them that I'll come by and dye their hair green if they won't stop being mean, cruel humans.

Don't you worry so much, I was not about to end it. I just would have never thought that someday I would publish chapter 30, when I started this story. If there ever comes a day where no muse is willing to kiss me, then I will report that and ask for inspiration (which you are _very _allowed to give me even when I'm not asking).

Thank you for being such a faithful reader, you're great :)


	32. Two Person Game

**Two Person Game**

* * *

„What was the very best gift you've ever gotten?"

Gilbert and Anne were lying sprawled on the soft grass of a lonely meadow, his arm encircling her, her head resting comfortable on his shoulder. They were spending just another summer afternoon by simply enjoying their togetherness, and Anne had suddenly been hit by the idea they had to get to know each other _even_ better. Gilbert didn't really know how _that_ should be possible, but played along just the same.

"Well-"

"_Apart_ from me", Anne giggled.

"Hey, stop reading my mind, Miss Shirley!" Gilbert chuckled and turned his head, for some moments just looking into her sparkling green eyes. Then he bent forwards to kiss her tenderly on her warm lips.

"…my first own pony." He finally spoke, watching the clouds above them drifting by. "Father gave it to me at my 8th birthday. He said that I was now old enough to take care of it. In some way we grew up together."

"What was its name?"

"Porthos."

"_Porthos_? Like the musketeer?" She grinned.

"Yes", he started grinning as well, remembering the pied brown horse. "He was the one who was always so…" Gilbert trailed off, trying to find a fitting word for the musketeer.

"Faithful?"

"Yes", he spoke in amazement, "Exactly."

"I know what you mean. Was it that? Faithful I mean?"

"Until its very last breath. It got sick when I was eleven and we had to…"

"I'm sorry…" she caressed his cheek with her fingers. Anne couldn't stand it to see Gil sad. It always tore on her heart.

He turned his head towards her, giving her a tender smile, before kissing every fingertip.

"We really had a great time together. He was my first best friend."

"Your first best friend!" Anne exclaimed stunned, "But not as 'best' as me?"

"No," he laughed, "He couldn't quite kiss as well as you."

"Ha-ha…" she pouted, moving her head away from his shoulder and crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, Anne…" he hovered above her, one hand beside each side of her face. "I was only teasing." He brushed his nose against hers. She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "Don't be mad", he whispered in that low voice that caused goosebumps on her skin every single time.

"I'm not mad", she finally spoke, "I simply won't kiss you anymore", she bit her tongue to keep herself from chuckling.

"Won't kiss me anymore? What! Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed in feigned horror, moving a hand to his heart. "_When he shall die_", Gilbert started reciting theatrically, "_Take him and cut him out in little stars-"_

"Oh stop it!" Anne managed between snickering and pressed her hand against his mouth to keep him from speaking further.

Gilbert grinned that charming grin of his and kissed her palm, before settling down again, bringing her into his arms.

"It's my turn. Why don't you like your name?"

"Um… it's not so much that I don't _like_ it. After all, it's the only thing my parents were ever able to give me – well, apparently apart from my life … and my red hair – so I shouldn't speak _too_ badly of this name. It's just…", she moved her shoulders up and down, "it's so plain and unromantic … nothing special or noticeable. " Anne laughed bitterly, "Well, I guess since I already lived a very plain life as an orphan, and no one really ever noticed me, I wanted at least have a beautiful and outstanding name…"

Gilbert entwined her restless fingers with his, then he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her temple. "I don't know if that means something to you, but… to me 'Anne' is the most beautiful and romantic name in the world. It's the first I think of whenever someone mentions 'love'."

"It means the world to me", she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"What is your favourite colour?"

Gilbert pondered a bit, "Blue, I think. Or green?"

"How _boyish _of you", she chuckled teasingly.

"Maybe because I _am_ one, Miss Anne-girl."

"And I'm very glad of that too." She grinned and closed her eyes to shield them from the sun.

Gilbert plucked a blooming clover beside him, brushing the lilac flower slowly along her face, smiling as he saw Anne wrinkling her nose at that tickling touch. He stopped as he reached her lips, thinking that he would like to replace the blossoms with his kiss.

"Gilbert?" Anne opened one eye to look at him.

"Yes?" He removed the flower from the corner of her mouth and tucked it tenderly into her hair.

"I'm afraid… I'm seriously ill…" she stated in a severe voice.

"_Seriously ill_?" He propped himself up on his elbows, hovering over her face.

She nodded.

"What are you feeling?"

"I feel… as if some flying… _insects_ would emerge inside of my stomach and then flutter around… And as if someone would have tied a heavy anchor to my heart. Sometimes I feel even dizzy and experience a very unusual lack of appetite."

"Why, Miss Shirley", he shook his head, "you should have come to me much sooner. The symptoms you describe _do_ sound very serious."

"Why? What is it, Doctor Blythe?" she looked anxious at him.

"Well, I'll have to listen to your heart to be completely sure about my diagnosis", he laid his head down on her chest, listening to her quick but rhythmical heartbeat, while her fingers were playing with his hair.

"…I'm afraid I was right in the first place…" he finally spoke sternly, "You have a very dangerous form of… lovesickness, Miss Shirley."

"Oh no!" Anne covered her mouth shocked with her hand, "That sounds terrible! Is there anything we can do?" she asked in feigned desperation.

"Well… there is only one chance left to save you from dying on a broken heart…"

"Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"You'll have to kiss me."

"Kiss you? But Doctor Blythe…" she fought against her urge to giggle, "isn't this illness contagious?"

"Yes, it is. But… I'm already infected as well."

"Then we are our only hopes…"

They looked solemnly at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter.

Never the one to oppose doctor's order, Anne brought her hand up to his neck to bring Gilbert down to her, until two grinning mouths were pressed together.

* * *

**AN:** For those of you who like "Anne of Green Gables" fanvideos, I've made some as well (on YT) :

/user/catchingraindrops24/videos

RHrGreatness: No, he doesn't… *sigh* I'm always so sad for him when Anne crushes his 'You Are Sweet' heart. But I suppose she thought he was only mocking her. Besides, Gil wouldn't have been in love if she wouldn't have been Anne-ish. So… it's good the way it is ^^

Guest: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm very happy about that! :D Well, I don't know what to say. Weeks ago an idea crossed my mind and I suppose it _would_ be a multi-chaptered story, but it just didn't work out (yet). If I learnt _anything_ in all my years of writing, it's that I can never force an idea to blossom, so all I can do is wait and see what's going to happen. But if it suddenly hits me and I can write it down, than I would of course try to make it publish-worthy! :)


	33. Please Note

**Please Note**

* * *

An almost solemn silence was surrounding her in the library of Redmond. It always reminded her somewhat of the Sunday Masses home in Avonlea, what with all those spoken whispers and carefully turned pages.

Anne narrowed her eyes on a line in front of her, desperately trying to grasp the signification of it.

Just _why_ should one waste time with trigonometry, when there are so many others, _enjoy_able things one could do instead?

She blinked puzzled as a crumpled piece of paper hit her book. Confused she looked up and spotted Gilbert Blythe sitting at the other end of the table, seemingly engrossed in a book himself. Since when was he sitting here? And why hadn't he greeted her when he'd entered the library?

Even more confused by now she took the paper in her hands and unfolded it.

_**I just had a splendid idea for A.V.I.S.**_

She read silently to herself in what was unmistakable Gilbert's neat handwriting.

Once again she looked up, but still he wouldn't notice her.

Anne shrugged shaking her head, and wrote something down under his sentence, before crumpling the paper again and shoving it as inconspicuously as possible towards him.

Gilbert forced himself not to snag the note, but take it as nonchalantly as he could manage.

_**Then why don't you tell me **__**after**__** studying time, Mister Blythe?**_

He grinned at her underlined 'after' and fondness for his moniker, before answering.

_**For I can't concentrate until I shared my marvellous thoughts with you, Miss Shirley.**_

Anne bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, glancing around to see if anybody had noticed their secret exchanges. Since nobody seemed to, she scribbled down a reply.

_**And why should I be considerate of you, dear Mr. Blythe? I know you could already display your trigonometric knowledge backwards in sleep, whereas I pour soul am forced to **__**actually**__** learn it.**_

Gilbert grinned even more, asking himself why he had never done this before. Studying time had never been as amusing as right now.

_**I still have to understand it forward when I'm awake, Carrots. Besides, I **__**do**__** know very well that by now you're not able to concentrate yourself until I told you my brilliant plan.**_

Anne wrinkled her nose, not willing to show him how delightful this way of communication with Gilbert actually was to her.

_**Gilbert Blythe, you truly are annoying.**_

Gilbert had to keep himself from laughing out loud and lifted his head too look at her, but all he could see was her fluttering eyelashes and the sweet freckles on her oh so perfect nose.

_**Why Miss Shirley, I think you could still use some help with your grammar. You misspelled "tremendous".**_

A chuckle bubbled out of her mouth as she skimmed his answer, and Anne immediately scolded herself mentally and cleared her throat.

Still her reaction didn't pass unnoticed and Gilbert grinned inwardly. Indeed, he _was_ feeling even proud that _he_ was the holder of the key to her laugh.

_**And you should seriously consider taking a seminar about buffoonery, Mister Blythe. I see a stellar career ahead of you. So why don't you deliver us both from our disturbed concentration and come out with it?**_

Gilbert knew that Anne was dying to hear his idea, no matter how irritated she was trying to sound. They two were after all the founders of A.V.I.S. It had been _their_ vision, _their _project which had lead up to the club.

_**I think we should decorate Avonlea for Christmas this year.**_

Anne thrummed the tip of her pen absentminded on her bottom lip, imagining a snow-covered Avonlea, illuminated by hundreds of lights, a large decorated fir gracing the centre of the town, garlands adorning every house…

"You are Gilbert Blythe, aren't you?"

A rather high female voice ripped her out of her fantasies. Anne turned her head towards Gilbert, watching with a spark of irritation how a – she couldn't help but notice – pretty, brown-haired girl was stealing his attention.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Olive Adams. We have the same chemistry seminar together?"

"Oh." Gilbert managed a polite smile, feeling a little bit uneasy. It hadn't remained unnoticed to him that some girls in college had … well, laid their eyes on him, but he never knew how he should react at their approaching, since he didn't share their interest in this way.

Anne had the massive urge to roll her eyes. Why did these girls always throw themselves at Gilbert? Did they really think that would make them seem attractive in his eyes? Not that she actually would want to give them some advices how to be absorbing for Gilbert Blythe.

Said Olive Adams took unrequested a seat next to Gilbert, putting her books and other supplies down at the sturdy table.

"I really don't want to be bothersome," The brunette giggled and Anne couldn't help but think that she was _well _behind this point… , "but would you mind showing me your notes of the last lesson? I missed the beginning…"

"Oh, um, I certainly would, but I'm afraid I don't have them with me now. I was studying trigonometry."

Anne could proverbially see the wheels turning in Olive's little head, searching for a way she could tie Gilbert down.

"Oh, um… it wouldn't be any trouble at all to accompany you later to your dorm. And you could show it to me then?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Anne had definitely heard enough. Irritated she gathered all her books and pens and even the crumpled piece of paper, before stomping towards them, where Gilbert was obviously still searching desperately for an answer.

"Why, Gilbert! There you are", she chirped in her sweetest, non-Anne voice, before smiling at the girl beside him, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation?"

Olive Adams opened her mouth puzzled, but Anne wouldn't give her a chance to speak.

"I only wanted to say that I'm finished and we can go to our meeting now."

"Y-yes," Gilbert smiled apologizing and a little taken by surprise at the brunette, before picking his stuff up and following Anne towards the door.

As soon as they reached open air, Gilbert grinned at Anne, "So what sort of meeting were you making up, Miss Shirley?"

"I did no such thing", she stuck her nose up, "We two _are _the founders and if we have to discuss something concerning A.V.I.S. it _is_ a meeting."

"You were not jealous, were you?" he raised one eyebrow mischievously at her.

"Tsk." She looked away, hiding her blush, "I only wanted to save that poor girl from being bored to death by you."

* * *

**AN:** You may not tell anyone, but Diana found this piece of paper under Anne's mattress. But we're not supposed to know. Psst.

RHrGreatness: I'm completely innocent. It was all _their_ doing ;)


	34. As Often As Not

**_"I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss."_**

William Shakespeare

* * *

**As Often As Not**

Gilbert Blythe kissed Anne Shirley as often as not and in many ways.

And she loved every single one of them.

**She loved it** when he would appear in the middle of the day, leaving his office simply to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. For it were moments like this when Anne knew she had been on his mind.

Sometimes he would then encircle her from behind while she was hanging out the washing, or cooking, or just standing by the window, watching the raindrops pattering against the glass and listening to their rhythmical sound.

**She loved it **when she woke up at a feathery touch brushing her lips, smiling even before she opened her eyes, feeling his presence hovering above her.

Because then she already knew this would be a wonderful day, as she lifted her arms to bury her fingers in his messy soft hair.

**She loved it **when he wrapped her up in his protecting arms like a little child when she was sorrowful, pressing his warm lips against her temple.

She would close her eyes, while he soothed her with whispered promises and 'Anne-girl's. Sometimes even a tear would crawl down her cheek and he would brush it away with his touch, just as he did with the aches inside her heart.

**She loved it** how his mouth would capture her lips in a fierce dance when they made love, not even releasing her to gasp for air, and she had to cling onto him not do drown in these feelings which would try to wash her away so vehemently.

It was Gilbert's way to leave no doubt that she was his and his alone. He wasn't a possessive or even impetuous man by nature. But when it came to her, he was.

**She loved it** when he brought her hands to his lips when she was angry with him, kissing her delicate knuckles one after another, making it impossible for her to hold onto her grudge.

In some way she even hated the power he had over her, but she loved to hate things like these.

**She loved it **when he kissed her tenderly on her lips before he left, letting her know that he would miss her, and that she never would have to fear someone else could steal her place in his heart.

**And she loved ****it** when he teased her, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously down at hers, before he bent down to peck the tip of her nose affectionately, calling her 'Carrots'.

Yes, she loved every single kiss Gilbert had ever bestowed her with. And she could never pick one of these if she had to decide which way she loved the most.

But if there was one thing that was every bit as wonderful as being kissed by Gilbert Blythe, it was her permission to kiss him whenever she desired to.

And desire she _did,_ as often as not.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know for sure if I can publish a new chapter tomorrow. I have some moments in progress, but none is finished _yet_.

SailorLeia: How nice to meet a Senshi sister! :D Your reviews truly brought sunshine to my day! Thank you for all your sweet words! I have to look through your SM stories! Mamo and Usa are my eternal couple! I wish you a wonderful day, sending some of the sunshine back you brought to me :) Senshis have to stick together!

Guest: It truly is one of my favourites too. There is something very beautiful and romantic in two people writing little notes to each other. They are in a world of their own... Don't tell me about Christmas, I have to contain myself not to write every single chapter about it ^^

ANNE: Are you still out there?


	35. Downright Ridiculous

**Downright Ridiculous**

* * *

„_My name is Josie Pye. Pye spelled with an 'y'"_

"_Spelled with an 'eye'?" Mr. Phillips asked and the whole class burst out laughing._

_The blonde girl turned crimson. "N-no, with an 'y' like in… like in…" _

"_What is it? Cat got your tongue?" The teacher was getting rather impatient._

"_It is my fault, sir", everyone turned their heads toward Gilbert Blythe who rose from his desk. "I stole it."_

_Anne rolled her eyes. How typical. He always had to get Josie's attention._

"_Then why don't you give it back to her, Gilbert Blythe?"_

"_I will. As soon as Anne Shirley accepted my apology", he faced the red-haired girl._

"_How dare you!" Anne stood up herself, glaring at him, "You can't misuse me! If you want to marry Josie Pye so desperately, then why don't you just do so!"_

"_I don't want to marry her! I only wanted to show you how much I care!"_

"_Well-" Anne stopped and looked alarmed down at herself. Suddenly she was soaked to the skin, water surrounding her on every side, rising rapidly._

"_What is happening?" terrified she looked up. The whole class was drowning in water, books and desks swimming around. But no one else seemed to mind._

"_Diana! Help me! I'll drown!"_

_The black-haired girl only shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "You know I can't swim, Anne."_

"_Jane! Ruby!" Frightened to death she looked around, searching for help._

"_Anne, forget it. I'm the only one who can save you", Gilbert looked at her, the water by now already approaching his chest, as he reached a hand out to her._

"_But I don't wanna be saved by you! I'd rather die!"_

"_And why is that so?" He yelled irritated at her._

"_Because I'm in love with you! And if I take your hand, everyone will know!"_

_The water was rising and rising, its coldness numbing her more and more._

"_Please Anne…"_

_His whisper was the last thing she heard before the water swallowed her._

Anne woke with a start, panting heavily and bathed in sweat.

"Just a dream", she tried to comfort herself. "It was _just_ a dream."

"Anne! You will be late for school! Are you up?" Marilla's voice brought her completely back to reality.

"Y-yes! I'm coming, Marilla!"

Feeling terrible confused and lost, she rushed to dress herself, combing her hair which looked like a mess from all her sweating and tossing during that night, before storming downstairs.

"Hurry up, child! Eat your porridge and then make haste."

Anne didn't really feel like eating porridge that morning.

Her stomach felt as if somebody would have put dozens of stones in it. The image of the "Wolf and the Seven Young Kids" crossed her mind.

But she didn't feel like answering upcoming questions about her sudden lost appetite either…

So she chose - what seemed - the lesser evil.

As she reached Lover's lane minutes later, Diana was already running excited towards her.

"And?! What did you dream, Anne?" They met and she clasped Anne's hand in hers. "I didn't dream anything…" her disappointment didn't seem to be all _too _weighty.

"You didn't?" Anne hoped she could avoid answering the question.

"No, nothing at all. Did you?" She looked with anticipation at her bosom friend.

Anne hesitated for a brief moment before shaking her head, "No, me neither."

The ravenblack-haired girl sighed and let go of her hands so she could link arm with Anne instead.

"I don't understand it. We did _everything _just as you read in that book."

They started their daily way towards school. "We picked seven different flowers and put it under our pillows. Why didn't we dream of our future husband? Do you think we did anything wrong?"

"No…" Anne bit her lips, feeling awfully uncomfortable in her skin.

"Then I don't understand it, Anne. Or maybe it doesn't work in Canada?"

"Diana," Anne rolled her eyes. Sometimes her bosom friend could truly be a little naïve. "Love and magic work equally no matter in which country."

"Well… then maybe I'm simply not meant to marry somebody… But I was so sure _you _would dream of someone, Anne!"

Anne gulped tensely. "Maybe you_ did_ dream of your future husband, but simply can't remember it, Diana. That happens most of the time." She forced a smile.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She kissed her affectionately on her cheek.

"Well, then we simply have to try it again next Midsummer."

"Yes. Maybe…"

Not in one hundred years would Anne try something stupid like that again.

The flowers she'd picked had to be bewitched or the like.

Gilbert Blythe _her_ future husband?

That's the most ridiculous thought she'd ever heard of!

* * *

**AN: **What do you know. They wouldn't let me take a break for just one day. Stop pulling my sleeve, Gil! I'm already writing! Go kissing Anne and stop bothering me! ^^**  
**

TheNinjaGoalie: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D

Guest: It's never too early for Christmas joy ;D You couldn't have made me a bigger compliment. If just one of my chapters shows HOW undeniable they're meant to be, then I'm completely happy :)

RHrGreatness: Fangirling to your toes, huh? ^^ We have to use that phrase for our MBP-Club ;)

SailorLeia: Thank you for saying so! L.M. Montgomery really _did_ a wonderful job in portraying their love between rivalry and affection (if Anne would truly loathe him, she wouldn't speak of Gil the _whole time_...) and so I try my best to keep my moments true to their characters. And your reviews could never bore me, they make me smile! :)

ANNE: You don't have to apologize for not reviewing. I was just starting to worry. You shouldn't write your own obituary and then disappear ;)


	36. Orange Wonders

**Orange Wonders**

* * *

Anne knocked hesitantly on the wooden door.

A few moments ago his previous patient had left. Which meant he was now alone.

Which meant now was the time.

_Now or never._

"Come in."

She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in.

"Anne-girl!" He smiled at her, "What a delightful surprise."

Gilbert was sitting behind his desk, writing on what seemed a patient file.

She returned his smile and closed the door behind her.

"Gilbert…" her back searched support on the door.

"Did you want to tell me something?" he asked while resuming his work. "I feel like I don't have a single minute of rest today. Seems like the whole town decided to get sick on the same day," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Gilbert…" Anne pushed herself away from the entrance, walking slowly towards his desk.

"I think… I might need a medical inspection as well", she bit her bottom lip nervously.

He lifted his head, giving her an affectionate and at the same time regretful smile, "You know how I wished I could spend more time with you, Anne. I promise you I'll make it up on Sunday. Just you and me."

_Seemed as if the time they've shared had been enough…_

"No, Gilbert." She made a pause. "I'm… expecting."

"Very funny, Anne", he smirked ,"You won't believe me what Mr. Miller told me today," Gilbert spoke while writing again, "he just came here to say-"

"Gilbert Blythe", she interrupted him at the edge of desperation. "I. Am. With. Child."

"I tell you, sometimes I think those people don't have anything better to do th-" Gilbert trailed off as his pen and jaw dropped simultaneously. Her words finally sinking in. Slowly he lifted his head, staring disbelievingly at his wife.

Like a fish he opened and closed his mouth over and over again, searching for words.

"Y-you, you - We-" A smile started curling his lips. "We are going to have a baby?"

She nodded vigorously, beaming at him.

Gilbert pushed his chair back and rushed to her, taking Anne's hands in his. "Really?" By now the smile had turned into a grin reaching from one ear to the other.

Tears were glittering in her eyes and she couldn't help but think that he looked _so_ adorable handsome in all his joy. She removed one hand out of his hold and traced the lines of his dimples tenderly.

"Really", she whispered, "You are going to be a father, Gil."

He turned his face into her palm, kissing the soft skin. "Anne…" He didn't know what else to say, but somehow these four letters contained all the love he felt for her.

A laugh bubbled out of his mouth and he lifted her suddenly up in his arms and started twirling her around.

She laughed surprised into his shoulder and clung onto him.

_He would always remain a boy, wouldn't he?_ She truly hoped so.

"Anne…" He slowly released her, without letting go of her waist, "I don't know what to say…"

Tears were sparkling in his hazel eyes as well, and Anne thought she had one more reason why she'd chosen her engagement ring right.

For some moments he simply looked at her, his eyes dancing between hers and saying all the words that wouldn't find their way out of his mouth. Then he slowly leaned in, his warm lips brushing hers in a feathery touch.

"Thank you, Carrots..." he whispered against her, before closing his lips around hers.

His arms tightened around Anne even more, drew her even closer into him. As if he'd be afraid this was just some wonderful dream, some beautiful rainbow bubble which could burst any second.

Gilbert kissed her lips, kissed her cheeks, kissed her forehead, kissed every freckle on her nose. And every kiss was a thank you for the most wonderful gift he would ever get in his life.

Her hands travelled up, finding their way around his neck, her fingers running through his hair she loved so. She tilted his head to capture his lips again, having the desire to express all the love she felt right now as well.

_Was it possible that one could burst with love?_

If it ever would have happened to two people, Anne and Gilbert would have been two dancing bubbles, bursting into hundreds of tiny little sparkling drops in this very moment.

The sudden squeak of the door broke their ardent kiss abruptly. Still in the arms of one another, they turned their heads flustered towards the door.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry, Dr. Blythe," a very embarrassed middle-aged man stuttered, "I-I didn't know- Uh, I knocked-"

"M-Mr. Hall. I'm sorry", Gilbert let go of Anne, trying to regain his composure, "I-I will call you up in a minute."

The poor man only nodded before closing the door behind him.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, both their faces now covered in a blush, and couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Oh, how embarrassing, Gil", she shook her head laughing.

"Well, seems like we will be the talk of the town", he encircled her once more, "Not that I really mind", he added in a whisper, brushing her nose with his.

"I wish I wouldn't have to stay here…"

She kissed him. "I should have told you at home, shouldn't I have?"

"Oh, but it's a sweet torture, Anne-girl. I can't wait to come home to you." He answered with a kiss of his own.

"We shouldn't start with this again, Gil", she chuckled and released herself reluctantly from his hold. "It won't be long."

He walked her towards the door, looking at her like a schoolboy who had just fallen in love for the very first time, "Take care of you two, Anne-o-mine", he kissed her hand.

"I will", she smiled, placing unconsciously a hand on her belly.

Before disappearing behind the door, she sent him a blown kiss, feeling utterly ditzy and even more blissfully happy.

* * *

Hours later, the moon was already gracing the sky with its light, Anne rushed to the door as she heard it being opened.

"Gil!" she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, "I was starting to worry!"

He kissed the top of her head, embracing her, "I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought, sweetheart. I had to get something in town."

"What?" she looked puzzled at him, "If you'd told me, I could have done that."

"No. Not this time", he grinned and pecked her lips. Then he removed his coat and hung it up, before grabbing Anne's hand. "Come on. I have to show you something."

He led her towards their sofa, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Gilbert. Don't be so secretive! What is it?"

He chuckled at her eagerness and pulled something out from behind his back, "I got you a little something."

She looked surprised at him, then at the brown parcel in his hands.

"Open it."

Carefully she took the present, loosened the strings and undid it.

For some moments she simply stared down at the sight greeting her, dumbfounded.

Then she used one hand to hold the gift up.

"Orange babies slippers? You seriously bought _orange_ babies slippers?"

"Well, of course," he grinned mischievously, "this colour is after all the reason you broke that slate over my head. And if you wouldn't have broken the slate over my head, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And then we wouldn't be here, knowing in only a few months we will be parents."

"Gilbert Blythe…" a tear escaped her smiling eyes, "I would have _always_ found a reason to hit you with something", she laughed in-between crying.

He laughed too, kissing her. "And I would have fallen in love with you one way or another. I was just making a point. And trying to be romantic…" He pouted.

"Oh you are", she chuckled, "only in a very mean way." She brought her free hand up to his cheek, caressing him, before adding softly, "Don't ever stop."

"Look into the slippers."

"What?" she knitted her brow.

"Look into the slippers."

Puzzled she looked into one slipper, than into the other, not noticing anything conspicuous. Then she let her fingers surveying the inside, until she suddenly made contact with something solid yet small and even stinging.

Quizzically she met his eyes, but he would only grin mysteriously.

So she carefully pulled it out, releasing it in her palm.

"Gil…" with open mouth she stared at the two sparkling violets gems.

"I searched for something that would always remind you of that special moment. And something to show you how grateful I am for everything you've ever given me, Anne. And then I spotted these amethyst earrings and thought how perfect they would be. A pair of earrings like it takes two people to create this miracle and a pair of earrings for you and…" he gently placed his hand for the very first time on her belly, "for that little Carrots inside of you."

"Oh Gil…" she whimpered and threw her arms around him, the gift clasped tightly in her hand.

He kissed the soft skin under her ear and grinned, "Are you crying because of the gift or because you're afraid the baby could have red hair?"

She chuckled, "Both."

The she moved mere inches away, so she could meet his eyes, "Gilbert. I don't want it to have my hair." Anne wrinkled her nose.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", he shook his head with an impish smile on his face, before leaning down, speaking to her belly, "Don't listen to your mommy. Red hair is truly beautiful. And if ever a boy-"

"Or a girl", she laughed.

"Ah yes. And if ever a boy, or a girl – but it would be a little bit weird for a girl to tease him, wouldn't it be? Well, never mind – makes fun of your hair, then simply keep in mind that he… or she, is in love with you."

"I wish somebody would have told _me_ that when I was little," Anne whispered smilingly, putting the earrings down on the table.

Then she placed one hand on his cheek to caress it with her thumb, while the other one moved of its own accord toward Gilbert's, until their fingers met and entwined, resting protectively upon their growing wonder.

* * *

**AN: **I'd like to dedicate this to my own bosom friend, who always keeps inspiring me (with bees and all).

"_Seriously_? Orange babies slippers? In _1890_?" Yes, I can hear your thoughts, dear readers ;)

But you see, the old lady who knits these nice baby clothes for the store may still have a light _hand_, but her eyes aren't the bests. So she confused the orange wool for the pink one.

But hey – isn't orange the new pink anyway? ^^

hihal: Thank you for your nice review! I'm afraid I'm not an angsty-fanfiction-person. I don't really read or write them. I tend to say life's already bitter enough, so I try to sweeten it and concentrate on its positive aspects.

TheNinjaGoalie: Thank you so much! :D Did you mean after Gil gets well? That sounds good! I'd like an interaction between Gil and Marilla. I'll keep that in mind!

Guest: How amazing! Don't tell anyone but I tend to baptize our Christmas tree every year ^^

ANNE: You'll have to talk that out with my muses ;)

RHrGreatness: What can I say? I loooooooooooove our subconscious mind. It's such a great matchmaker ;)


	37. Leaving an Impression

"_**The heart never forgets, never gives up, the territory marked off for those who came before."**_

Robert James Waller

* * *

**Leaving an Impression**

* * *

Only one week left until Fred Wright's clambake.

Should he really dare it? Or should he wait?

"AH!" Gilbert cringed as the hammer met his fingernail.

"Great…" he muttered, sucking his aching thumb.

_Maybe_ he should simply try and get Anne Shirley out of his mind, while he was supposed to do other things!

_Yeah…_ He rolled his eyes, looking down at his hand. _As if that would ever work…_

Gilbert put the tool down at the ground and leaned against the fence, crossing one leg over the other. His father wanted him to fix some loose nails, but this fence was doomed anyhow. He would have to build a complete new one.

Well... since she wouldn't leave his mind anytime soon, he could as well give her his undivided attention.

By now it's been almost three weeks since Anne had learned Diana would marry Fred. Her immediate reactions had been shock and dejection. As if this news would be the most horrible thing in the world.

He hadn't been able to understand her back then - Gilbert had simply expected her to be happy for her best friend - but he could now. Well, as far as it was possible to understand one Anne Shirley.

In some way she would lose her bosom friend to Fred. For years Anne had been used to having Diana always near to her, being able to see her whenever there was something important to discuss. And suddenly her room in Barry's house would remain dark, while she would live a complete different life, in a complete different house, and start her own family.

When he'd revealed Anne the news, all Gilbert had hoped for was to hear _anything_ coming out of her mouth that would encourage him and his intends. Him and his feelings. Him and his heart.

No wonder he had been excruciatingly frustrated after her defensive reaction, even saying she would _never_ fall in love with _anybody._

_Didn't she know how her words had the power to crush his heart?_

But, after he'd slept over it, Gilbert slowly began to understand.

He'd started realizing that it wasn't _him_ she had rejected, but all those frightening changes. Changes causing her to fear she could lose the people she loved the most.

Gilbert understood her in this point very well. More than she would ever know. Because _his_ greatest fear was losing _her_.

That's why he _had_ to do this. Soon.

What if he wouldn't ask and some poetry writing knut would arrive on the scene and steal Anne away from him?

No, he could never risk that.

There was only one thing that terrified Gilbert Blythe even more than the possibility of her refusing him and his love. And that was the fear of losing Anne Shirley forever. The fear of always asking himself what could have been.

"Gilbert!" a voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

Startled he turned around and looked at his father who sat on the buckboard.

"I called you already three times!"

"Sorry…I, I have been in thoughts."

"I can see. Well, I only wanted to tell you I'm gonna drive into town to get a few things. Then I'll come for you."

"Alright. Then I'll go over there, see if I can save this old piece of fence somehow." He bent down and gathered his tools.

"Do that, son", Mister Blythe chuckled and waited for him so they could walk a few yards together.

"Then I see you later."

"Yes, b-", Gilbert turned around with a waving hand, as his jaw dropped. "What in heaven's name…" he muttered.

John Blythe followed his gaze and didn't react any less shocked at this sight. Two girls were lying in the mud - one of them completely covered with the brown liquid - while a tan cow was grazing in front of them.

"That's Anne and Diana", Gilbert realized and dropped the tools to rush towards them, fearing one of them (in other words; Anne) could be hurt.

"Sorry…" he heard Anne muttering sheepishly, while Diana tried to get rid of the mud on her face.

That's when Gilbert understood that nothing _severe_ had occurred but simply one of Anne's well-known _misadventures_.

He couldn't help but chuckle at this view. Not that he really paid much attention to Diana, but Anne…

_God, that girl was a sight._ How was it possible that he found her even _more_ utterly adorable when she was covered from head to toe in mud?

Couldn't he simply_ turn off_ all those butterflies in his stomach?

How he _loved_ Anne and her penchant for mishaps...

That's when she looked up and met his eyes, and he had to gain his composure immediately. But Gilbert had become quite good at _that_ during all those years he was already pining for her.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue overall and grinned mischievously down at her.

"Well, the elegant and illustrious Miss Shirley. Relaxed while seeking out ideas for her next Rolling's Reliable writing assignment, I presume."

He just couldn't help but tease her. Her pout was just too sweet to resist. Besides, he still had to take revenge for that day when she'd caused him to fall into the stream and then had nothing better to do but laugh at him.

And furthermore, why hadn't she told him anything about participating on that writing assignment?

"Well, do you suppose I'm here to chat with the bullfrogs?" She made a face and reached her dripping hand out to him. "Be a gentleman."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He was _always _a gentleman. She just refused to see him as one.

Then he took a few steps forward and bent down to grab first Anne's then Diana's hand and pulled them up.

Still holding her hand, he stood so close to her that it was itching Gilbert to wipe the mud off her face. _In whichever way that would be…_

He let go of her, and tried not to only shake the dirt off but also his infuriating desires.

"You'd've been better off selling her last month when dad offered to buy her."

"Well, I'll sell Dolly to him right now, if he wants her."

Anne stepped past him to talk with his father.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh as he heard her offering the cow to his father. He could clearly hear annoyance out of her voice. Or was it hidden embarrassment?

He watched her surreptitiously, only half paying attention to their conversation.

Why did she have to look so maddening attractive even from her backside? And even though she was dirty all over?

That dress certainly knew how to point all her female curves out... Even more so now that it was wet and sticking mercilessly to her skin.

He bit his bottom lip as a thought started rolling around in his head.

Well, he could always say that he only nudged her by accident.

Or that he had to clean his hand…

_On her dirty dress?_

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Since he was going to ask her to be his wife anyway, he could as well leave his print on her _right now._

Yep, that was a very good reason, he decided.

_Somewhat childish, but still very good._

He walked past her, giving her a bold pat on her muddy butt.

Baffled she met his eyes, answering his impish grin with a somewhat perplexed smile of her own.

Well, seemed as if she wouldn't have minded at all, he mused. Maybe everything would work out better than he'd thought.

He walked towards the cow and grabbed her cord. "Anne," he looked back at her, "I'll be over this afternoon with your $20."

His father hadn't told him to, but it would give Gilbert just the chance to ask her about that assignment.

And maybe he could even probe a little how Anne thought of their relationship.

Yes, he wouldn't just leave a print on her _dress._

Gilbert Blythe would do everything in his power to leave a print on her _heart._

One that couldn't be washed away again. _Not in a lifetime._

* * *

**AN:** Dedicated to RHrGreatness and the most (I don't want to exaggerate but what's true is true ^^) awesome "MBP Club" in the world! ;D (And how did you know we are going to have a baby?! Stop reading my mind! ;P )

And a special thank-you to SailorLeia for having this marvellous idea with the pants. I TRULY WANT TO HAVE THEM! :D

Guest: Mine does too! :D She loves "cuddling" with the tree branches, and we have to hang the tree balls high enough so she wouldn't get (and smash…) them. And last year she simply lay down under the tree - upon all the presents - and it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. I was a puddle…

TheNinjaGoalie: Working on it! :)


	38. A Piece of Cake

**A Piece of Cake**

* * *

_My sweetest Anne,_

_I wish I wouldn't have to write these lines. If there's anything more dreadful than being disappointed, it is disappointing you._

_But fate was so cruel to interfere, with the result that I don't know any more if I'll arrive in Avonlea in time._

_My professor decided __overnight__ that the grades on the tests alone aren't sufficient, but he has to see our skills at first hand to decide our semester results. So we all will be split up in groups and are forced to wait until it is our turn to demonstrate our abilities._

_It could take only one hour. It could take the whole day. It all depends in which group I will be cast._

_The last train will depart at 4 o'clock. I'll do anything in my power to make it on time, Anne-girl._

_All I wanted to do was to hold you tight on your special day. Being able to congratulate you for the first time with a kiss._

_Please forgive me that I have to be the bearer of this bitter disappointment. I never wanted to let you down._

_Let the people around you celebrate you just in the way do deserve. Our world would be empty and dim without your light in our lives._

_I would know no joy without you, Carrots._

_I love you with all my heart, my Anne-girl, and wish you a wonderful birthday._

_Forever yours,_

_Gilbert_

A teardrop soaked the white paper. Anne folded it hectically, not wanting to smear this so dearly-loved handwriting, and stowed it away in her nightstand.

She forced a smile as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, a whimper leaving her mouth.

It wasn't really _that _tragical, was it? She should be grateful that there was someone out there who loved her, even if he couldn't be with her right now.

**Oh, but it was!**

She buried the face into her pillow, sniffling heavily. This was her first birthday as his fiancée. As being _his._

And he wasn't here! The only one she wanted to see today! The only thing she'd truly wished for!

She was being unfair to all the beloved people surrounding her and all the presents they've given her. Anne knew that. But there were times when you couldn't be anything but unfair, because life was being unfair to her too.

_No._

She sat up, running a hand over her face. What would Gil think if he could see her like that? _Dripping with self-pity_. He wouldn't recognize her! He would regret his decision!

She had to get a hold of herself!

Determined she walked downstairs and found Marilla and Diana pottering around in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess their guests left behind.

Diana turned around as she noticed her presence and gave her a compassionate smile. She could see that her bosom friend had been crying and wished there was anything she could do for her. But there was only one person who had that power...

"You shouldn't help, Diana", Anne scolded her as she came nearer and placed a hand on her arm.

"It was no problem at all. But I suppose I _should _start my way home. It's getting darker."

"Should Anne take you with the buggy?" Marilla suggested.

"Oh no, thank you Miss Cuthbert. It's a rather mild evening and I'd enjoy a walk."

Marilla nodded smilingly. "Then good night, Diana. And thank you."

She returned the smile, "Good night, Miss Cuthbert."

"I'll walk you outside." Anne linked arm with her best friend.

As they reached the front porch, Diana turned around to wrap Anne up in her arms, kissing her cheek.

Anne couldn't help it and a fresh tear escaped her at such a caring gesture.

"I know I'm being childish, Diana. And selfish. It's just… It's just…"

"It's your birthday, Anne", Diana loosened her hold and placed both her hands on each of Anne's arms. "And you're neither being childish, nor selfish."

She stroked her cheek and brushed the tear away. "I know that it hurts, Anne. It's your first birthday with Gilbert being your fiancé and at the same time it's your first birthday without him. It's not fair. Not at all. But it won't be long until you can see him again. And there are so many _coming_ birthdays you can share with him."

"Yes", Anne sniffled and managed a smile, "You're right."

"And you know he's thinking of you all day long."

"He better not," Anne chuckled, "Or he will fail his examination."

"Gilbert _never_ fails_ any_ examination. Thanks to you", Diana squeezed her arms. "Good night, sweet Anne."

"Good night, my beloved friend. And thank you. For everything."

Anne watched Diana walking away until she disappeared behind the bend.

She looked up at the sky, her elbows resting on the white railing. The blue was getting darker and darker by the minute. More and more stars came out of hiding.

A smile curled her lips as one of them winked down at her. She left the porch and walked a few steps around in their front yard, so she could have a better view at the sky.

Embracing herself, she watched the lights twinkling. Was Gilbert seeing them right now too?

Maybe he was. At this very moment. Looking out of his window, watching the same stars as Anne.

A tear crawled down her cheek, but she didn't mind. She wished she could be one of those stars. Then she could look down at him and gave him a wink as well.

Suddenly a shooting star illuminated the sky for one brief moment. She perceived it with open eyes and mouth.

"Please let Gil be by my side on my next birthday. _Please_."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands tightly as if praying.

"So, should I return in one year?" a gentle voice whispered behind her.

Anne's eyes widened in disbelief. For one moment she simply stood there like frozen, verifying if she was still breathing. If this was _truly_ happening.

As she decided that it _had_ to be so, she turned around and threw herself into his arms with a squeal of delight.

Gilbert laughed as he caught her up in his arms and almost fell backwards at the sudden impact.

"Can you please give me a pinch?" a muffled voice spoke into his neck.

He chuckled and kissed her on the soft skin under her ear.

"A _pinch_!"

"It was a pinch. A butterfly-pinch."

She removed her head from his shoulder to look at him, her eyes sparkling in the starlight. "A pinch is only a pinch when pinched with fingers, Gilbert Blythe", she whispered.

He tightened his arms around her waist, her feet still being up in the air. "Butterflies don't have fingers, Miss Shirley", he whispered back before closing the distance between them with his lips.

Her hands travelled from his neck down to his collar, where they grabbed his coat to bring Gilbert even closer to her. He groaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Anne had the feeling she would faint any moment under his maddening touch.

"Happy… Birthday…" Gilbert breathed between kisses.

She grinned and cupped his face in her hands to look at him. "Why are you here? I was _so _sure you wouldn't come anymore after the clock chimed seven!"

"The train was delayed…" he spoke while covering her in between with kisses, too addicted to the touch he'd missed so much during all those months since Christmas. "Something with the… rail… Had to wait… almost two hours…"

Anne giggled against his mouth.

"ANNE! What are you doing out there! You'll catch your death!" Marilla's voice ripped the lovers out of their little world and they chuckled.

"Where are you child?" She called from the front porch, bringing her shawl around her shoulders.

"I was being abducted, Marilla!" Anne shouted back and Gilbert started laughing.

"What?" came the confused reply, while Gilbert started carrying Anne towards the staircase.

"Why Gilbert!" Marilla looked puzzled at the boy. Then a smile started curling her lips as she saw the happiness on Anne's face which had just minutes ago been the perfect mirror of her disappointment.

"You have to offer him something so he will release me, Marilla", Anne teased.

The woman shook her head, "Well, I don't suppose Gilbert will trade you for a piece of apple pie. He'll just have to keep you." She walked smilingly inside to boil some water for tea and prepare something to eat. Certainly he would be hungry and cold after such a long trip.

"Is she right?" Anne asked, nudging his nose.

"She is", he kissed her. "I'll bring you inside then I can give you your gift."

"My gift?"

"Did you already forget that today is your birthday?" He chuckled.

"No, but _you _are my present. I just want to keep you."

"Then let's go inside so you can unwrap me", he winked impishly at her.

"Gilbert Blythe!" She exclaimed indignantly, turning crimson.

"What?" he only laughed mischievously and climbed the stairs, Anne still in his arms.

"You know you can put me down now." She giggled.

"No, I think I'm after that piece of cake after all."

"Why that sudden change of mind?"

"It turned out especially delicious today."

"And how would _you_ know?" She looked amused at him.

"You taste like it", he grinned and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**AN**: RHrGreatness: I tried my very best to make you fangirling to your toes ;) Annebert? That sounds so… manly xD I can't help but think of Bert and Ernie! xD Can't we use a more female name, like… Gilanne? xD "Yes Gil! Stop being so excruciatingly in love with her that you even have to goose Anne! Boy, it's starting to get on our nerves!" "W…what?" "Just kidding! Touch her wherever you like!" "YEAY! A-AANNE!" xD

queenybee: Thank you so much for your kind words! :)

ANNE: I _did_ want to write a story about how they get together with some added twists. But maybe the idea I had was not fitting for a multi-chaptered story, or I simply didn't have enough ideas.  
So, ideas are _always_ welcome! One never knows _what's_ the ignition for a great story :)

Truth to be told, Roy never crossed my mind as a character for one of my stories. He (Morgan Harris too) is such a dull and flat character that I wouldn't know what to write about him. It _would_ be interesting if he truly had feelings for Anne and would fight for her, but he hadn't even noticed that she wore Gilbert's flowers instead of his! What should I do with someone who's just sitting around, thinking highly of himself?


	39. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

Marilla was sitting in her chair, using the hours of tranquillity to shell peas, as a knock on the door caused her to lift her head.

Who would come by at such a late hour? The only people she was still expecting were Rachel and Anne and both of them would have never knocked.

She put the bowl down on the table and smoothed her skirt out before walking towards the door.

"Gilbert Blythe", she exclaimed surprised as she opened the door. What could bring the boy to Green Gables at eight o'clock? Hopefully nothing bad had happened!

"Good evening, Miss Cuthbert", Gilbert spoke hesitantly. "I-I, um…"

"Anne left for Alice Penhallow's wedding this evening, Gilbert. I thought you knew that. She did say something about meeting you tomorrow."

"Oh, I do. Um. I… I actually came by to speak with _you_, Miss Cuthbert."

"With me?" She knitted her brow puzzled, but stepped aside nonetheless, "Well come on in, Gilbert. It's getting rather crisp and you certainly aren't supposed to risk a cold." She scolded him lightly, but her voice let shine through how worried she had been during his illness.

"Rachel Lynde is out visiting a friend of hers and the children are asleep."

He followed her to the parlour and took a seat as she motioned him too.

"Would you like something to drink? A tea perhaps?"

"Oh no, thank you Miss Cuthbert. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Marilla wanted to object, saying that it would be no trouble at all, but suddenly she noticed his restless legs and how he wrung his hands nervously in his lap, and wanted to give him the chance to ease his mind. Whatever it was that occupied Gilbert Blythe.

"Well…" she sat down on her chair again, presuming her work on the peas, "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

She couldn't deny she _had _her assumptions, but wouldn't dare to let _him_ know that.

"Well…" he gulped. "Miss Cuthbert, I know it wasn't proper of me when... when I asked Anne to be my wife without asking for your permission first. It truly was unforgivable. Certainly I couldn't ask you since we were in Nova Scotia at that time, and I was afraid of waiting too long-" he trailed off and dropped his gaze as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"…I should have waited until I asked for your blessing, Miss Cuthbert", he finished in a low voice.

Marilla couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, but composed herself immediately.

"Boy, you are far too harsh with yourself. No one of the other... suitors... asked for permission, and I didn't expect them to. I know it _is_ common, but I believe that's Anne who has to decide with whom she wants to spend her life, not me."

"But you're wrong, Miss Cuthbert", Gilbert lifted his head and paused immediately as he realized his words, "Uh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I-I only…" He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "What I _meant _to say was, that you're the most important person in Anne's life and… and since Anne is very important to _me_, it's very important what _you _think of me as well, Miss Cuthbert…" He looked sheepishly down again.

Marilla took a break and for some moments simply watched the boy sitting across from her. Certainly Gilbert Blythe was a _man_ by now, but she couldn't help but always see him as a boy. Just as she tended to see Anne as her little girl.

Maybe it was a sign she was getting old…

But no matter if boy or man, she knew that Gilbert Blythe loved her Anne truly. And even though she had never _explicitly_ told her so, _he_ had always been the one she wished for alongside Anne.

"That isn't the reason why you came her tonight, is it?"

He met her eyes, understanding that she already knew.

"Well…" he gulped again, "I…I wanted it to be proper this time and so… I wanted to ask you for the permission to ask Anne if she would do me the honour of becoming my wife. And… and maybe I even…"

His courage left him, but Marilla caught the stumbling boy. "Yes, Gilbert Blythe. You always had my permission. But I do believe in not interfering with other people's life."

He nodded understanding, looking down. So he would simply have to face his greatest fear and find it out himself.

"You know…" she chuckled as her eyes wandered off, "I remember that little girl in her pigtails, blundering one thing after another… "

Gilbert looked at her and a smile curled his lips as well as an image of even that Anne appeared in his mind.

"… telling me, how there's _one_ encouraging thing about her." She paused and met his eyes.

"She never makes the same mistake twice. _And I learned that to be true, Gilbert Blythe_." Her voice underlined every single word.

He had to catch his breath as her words slowly sunk in.

Marilla nodded with a barely visible smile on her face, knowing he understood.

"MARILLA!" Mrs. Lynde's shrill voice startled them, "You will never believe what Gertrude told me!" she declared in a sing-song, rushing towards the parlour.

"Oh", she stopped abruptly as she perceived the young man. "Gilbert Blythe, what brings you out here at such a late hour?" she raised her eyebrows curiously.

Marilla rolled her eyes before setting the peas down and standing up, "The boy was so nice to tell me that our fence on the east side is broken. I will have to tell Martin that."

Gilbert rose as well and bid goodbye to Rachel Lynde, before leaving for the door, accompanied by Marilla.

"Gilbert…" she spoke in a quiet and unusual private voice as they reached the front porch, "I'm not known for saying things out of my heart… but… I want you to know that should I have the possibility to give Anne into your hands someday... then I know I will never worry about her happiness."

She gently squeezed his hand for one brief moment before rushing inside, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

Marilla didn't know how she should say goodbye to Anne. Seeing her off to Queens College and later to Redmond had been hard enough on her heart. Letting her go for good and giving her the chance to create her own life and start a family would change her world forever.

But as long as Anne would leave hand in hand with Gilbert, Marilla knew she would be safe, loved and blissful, and that was all the consolation she could hope for.

And it was all she had ever wished for her little girl. _And more._

* * *

**AN: **Dear readers, I will take a little break from my moments-story, and instead work on my second Anne of Green Gables fanfiction, called "Remembering You".

A BIG thank you for everybody who has followed this project so far! And please don't hesitate to review and inspire. _Every_ idea is welcome.

RHrGreatness: Shlythe or Blirley? I laughed out SO loud, I'm afraid I woke up the whole town! xD And if we would call them Angil? Then it would sound like Angel xD (I'm still laughing about Shlyte xD) **_AWWWW_**! I love that you loved the butterfly-pinches! I thought it was such a _Shlyte_ thing to say (...and do) ;)

SailorLeia: My, it's itching me to_ review_ your _review_! That never happened! xD Your dialogue was TOO hilarious (STEVE! xD )! I love how you become so engrossed in those Anne & Gil moments! That really makes me happy! :D You two crack me up! But who should, if not my MBP fellows ;) And your rainbow crystal metaphor just blew my mind! Wonderful! As Mina would say "A word paints a thousand pictures" ;D

ANNE: Now _that _idea I _do _like very much :) But that would be one moment as well, not a story?


	40. Entangled Snowflakes

**Entangled Snowflakes**

* * *

Gilbert rolled up one sleeve which had fallen loose, and bent down to get another piece of wood, placing it onto the old tree trunk.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and there were _quite _a few things he would have enjoyed much more than chopping woods for the coming days. But a part of him was glad for having a task which helped him to bridge the time until he could see Anne.

He stopped his movements as he perceived something out of the corner of his eyes. Gilbert turned his head around, a grin spreading across his face as he recognized the running grey spot and the red flicker of a scarf.

"What are you doing here?" He called, putting the axe down on the ground and wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

Anne laughed as she heard his surprised voice, forcing her feet to make haste, "I was missing you", she admitted once she was close enough that she didn't have to scream.

"What a coincidence…" Gilbert waited until she had reached him, white puffs leaving her mouth as Anne tried to catch her breath, "I was just doing the same thing."

She chuckled, her green-grey eyes glowing, her cheeks rosy-tinted from her race, "That really _is_ a coincidence."

"Since we were both doing it anyway, we could do it together, you know", he winked.

"Gilbert Blythe, that must be the wisest thing that has ever left your mouth. From now on, no one should ever miss somebody while being alone."

He reached out in search for her hands, "Exactly. We will change the rules."

His smile disappeared as his fingers got hold of hers, "Anne! You're freezing!"

"I know", she looked sheepishly at him, "I'm afraid I forgot my gloves…"

Gilbert shook his head scolding, and yet couldn't help but feel thrilled about how eager she must have been to see him.

"We have to change this", he lifted her hands up to his mouth, blowing his warm breath into her palms, before rubbing her skin tenderly.

Anne watched him amazed as he was occupied with warming her up, love floating like molten chocolate through her veins until it covered her heart in its warm liquid completely. How did she ever survive four months without him? And how would she ever endure the next ones?

Waiting for him had turned out as more painful, and at the same time more beautiful than she had ever imagined.

She should simply seize every day and every minute of their holidays, instead of already looking ahead.

Her thoughts came to a halt as his hazel eyes met hers, "Better?"

Anne nodded, the love she felt for him forming a lump in her throat, which made it impossible for her to speak.

He smiled and lifted her hands again, kissing both her palms.

Anne's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, heat spreading through her body and settling in her cheeks.

"Are your parents here?" She finally whispered.

"No, they are in town to-"

Gilbert was cut off as she simply grabbed the collar of his flannel shirt and pressed her lips against his. A startled moan escaped his mouth, before he started grinning and moved his arms around her back to draw her into him.

Feeling his grin on her lips, she returned it, letting her hands slowly wander upwards, until they found their way around his neck, tilting her head so she could kiss him even fiercer.

"What was that for?" Gilbert gasped after they parted for air.

Anne shrugged, biting her bottom lip to hide her sheepish smile, her cheeks crimson by now, "I love you. And it's Christmas."

"Two very good reasons", he grinned, pecking her lips. "Do you want to go inside? Warm yourself up?"

She shuffled her feet on the snowy ground, "No."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows surprised.

"No, I want to stay outside. It's so beautiful with everything covered in snow, sleeping underneath. As if God would have powdered the world with sugar."

Gilbert let out a chuckle, rubbing her back to keep her warm. "And what would you like to do outside?"

"I don't know", Anne pondered, "Something silly. Don't you ever think what a shame it is to grow up, once Christmas time arrives? Now we're adults and all the magic is lost. Christmas was so much more special and enchanting when one was still little."

"I don't know…" he whispered, leaning in, "It seemed pretty enchanting to me so far…"

"No", Anne grinned and placed her fingers on his lips, "You can't kiss me", she shook her head determined, "We're children again. You are a boy and I am a girl."

"Well, _that_ didn't bother you before…" he flashed her a crooked smile.

"Oh you", she slapped him on his shoulders, her cheeks burning. "Now close your eyes."

"What?" He knit his brow.

"Close your eyes", she coaxed.

Gilbert eyed her suspiciously.

"Come on, you can trust me!"

He bit his lips unconvinced, but seeing her eyes – sparkling with eagerness - he gave in as he usually would, and closed his eyes.

"But I thought we are not supposed to ki-"

Dumbfounded he blew the snow out of his mouth, wiping his hand over his face where a snow ball had just hit him forcefully, "Hey!"

Anne only snickered once he opened his eyes and looked flabbergasted at her.

"Just wait", he muttered under his breath and bent down to form a ball himself. But before he succeeded, Anne had already turned around and started giggling running away. Gilbert shook his head grinningly, dropped the snow and raced after her.

"You won't get away _that_ easily, Miss Shirley!" He called and Anne looked back, flashing him a beaming smile.

It took him longer to reach her than Gilbert would have thought, and a chuckle escaped him, when the memory of their four legged race hit him.

He loved that Anne was nothing like girls were supposed to be, and yet more girl than he could bear sometimes.

"You got it now!" He laughed as he was almost neck and neck to her, encircling her from behind and lifting the still running Anne off the ground.

She shrieked and giggled and squirmed laughingly in his hold, until she caused him to lose his balance and they both tumbled into the soft snow - catching her like a white pillow, while Gilbert fell right on top of her.

He made sure to land on his hands so he wouldn't crash onto her, and now he looked with twinkling mischievous hazel eyes down at her, both grinning at each other, giddiness and bliss filling every fiber.

"That's what you get from treating your fiancé so boldly", he teased, nudging her nose with his.

Anne lifted her face up to his, wishing to kiss him, but Gilbert turned his head away, "Uh-uh", he mocked, "You're a girl, and girls are nasty." He kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling at her pout, and rolled off her, lying down onto the snow beside her.

He probably was supposed to feel bothered by the cold wetness, which slowly made its way through his shirt, but Gilbert couldn't care less. He was far too happy for such a littleness.

"How will your parents celebrate tomorrow?" She asked while looking up at the sky, wrapped in clouds.

Gilbert moved his shoulders up and down, "As usual, I suppose. Reading the nativity story, eating too much, singing Carols…"

"Singing, huh?" Anne looked grinning at him.

Gilbert's lips curled too, even without meeting her eyes, knowing what she was thinking. He faintly started humming 'Joy to the world', savouring the sound of Anne's giggles.

"_Joy to the world, Carrots is come!_"

"Stop it," she laughed, slapping his chest.

"_Let earth receive her slate_."

"You sound awful when you sing", she panted, which wasn't even really true at all, but Anne thought she was soon going to burst with laughter. She tried to silence him with her hand, but he only encircled her wrist, keeping it away from his mouth.

"_Let every heart prepare her room_- Wait a minute, only I should-"

She used his moment of distraction and finally sealed his lips with hers, her hands travelling up to his warm cheeks.

"…have you in my heart…" he breathed befuddled as her mouth withdrew from his.

Anne giggled, brushing his nose, "You smell like snowflakes", and decided to have some more of that taste. It was never too early for Christmas, after all.

* * *

**AN:** ❄_**Merry Christmas**_❄ _to all of you! May all your wishes come true!_ :)

Dear Miss RHrGreatnessstein, a Christmasy Butterfly Pinch for you! I hope you like it ;D


	41. A Heart's Resolution

**A Heart's Resolution**

* * *

_**Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come,**_

_**Whispering 'it will be happier'**_

_Alfred Tennyson_

* * *

December 31st, 1878

Anne paced the parlour tensely, wringing her hands, every now and then risking a glance at Marilla who was sitting in her chair near the fire place, mending one of Matthew's shirts.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, child!" She suddenly exclaimed, putting her work down on her lap, and looking irritated through her round glasses at Anne. "How is one supposed to concentrate this way?"

"I'm sorry, Marilla…" she looked sheepishly down at the ground.

Anne had hoped today would be a good day to finally dare and utter her wish, but now that Marilla was annoyed with her, she couldn't ask anymore. She could as well go to her room and ask some other day. Or simply not ask ever again. It _was_ a stupid idea, after all.

"What is it?" The older woman watched her, realizing that something was occupying Anne's mind.

The red-haired girl lifted her head, pondering if she should even approach it at all. But Marilla _had_ sounded more patient this time.

"Well… nothing really… At least not something urgent, Marilla…" She stepped closer, looking down at her fiddling fingers, "I just… Well… Since the whole town will come together for New Year's Eve… I, I was just wondering… if… if perhaps…"

"Oh child, please stop this stuttering and just say it."

"Would you teach me how to dance, Marilla?" Anne blurted out, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Marilla looked bewildered at her, "_Dance_? But child! You realize that you are far too young to be asked to dance with only thirteen."

"Oh, of course, Marilla!" Anne kneeled down beside her chair, touching Marilla's hands. "It's just… All the other girls know how to dance and keep on talking about it, but no one taught us poor orphans how to dance…"

Marilla's eyes softened, listening to her wish.

"And… I don't want Gil- I mean some of the boys, to think they know more than I do."

Marilla raised her eyebrows. So it _was_ about a boy after all, she should have known better.

But still… Anne was right, most of the girls _did_ learn how to dance early.

"Well… alright. But-" She interrupted Anne's flood of words even before she could utter the first, by lifting one finger, "You will accept my way of teaching, Anne Shirley."

Anne nodded, a radiant smile spreading across her face and she sprang to her feet to hug her benefactress, "Yes! Oh thank you, Marilla!"

oOoOoOo

"Mom…" Gilbert approached his mother, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes?" She asked without looking up from the pot, stirring the boiling soup.

"Um... Do you remember how you wanted to teach me how to dance?"

"Yes, and I remember you saying that only 'mummy's darlings' would learn how to dance, and you don't want to be one of them."

"Right…" Gilbert made a face. Why again did he come up with this stupid idea?

But then _her_ face appeared inside his mind, her sparkling green eyes, her freckles, her smile – which was _never_ meant for him…

"Right", he whispered again. "Well, what if I would like to learn it _now_?"

His mother spun around even before he had uttered the last word, "Really?"

Seeing her smile, Gilbert couldn't help but think that he should have gotten her this as Christmas present, instead of all the work he had put into her jewellery box.

Misses Blythe suddenly knit her brow, pointing her wooden spoon in his direction, "You are not courting someone, are you?"

"No!" Gilbert exclaimed, feeling how heat was rushing to his cheeks.

"Well, but you could if you want to, Gilbert. You've become such a dashing young man."

Gilbert smiled awkwardly at her, "Thank you, mom…"

It didn't really matter how dashing he may be - to the only he cared about, he would always remain some stupid schoolboy.

That _had_ been the main reason, after all, to overcome his pride and ask his mother.

If his ambition in school wasn't enough to impress her, than he had to win Anne Shirley's heart by being a perfect gentleman.

* * *

December 31st, 1882

Lifting up her midnight blue dress, Anne left the glass door behind her, walking away from all those people, all this built-up heat, all those irritating sounds.

She took a deep refreshing breath, inhaling the clear cold winter-air, leaving the hotel further and further behind her, as she carefully walked on the partly frozen path.

She just needed to get away from all this tangle inside.

From her dear Ruby, who just couldn't speak about anything else but all her beaus, and what they've gotten her for Christmas, and how it _couldn't_ take much longer until the first one would ask her to marry him.

From annoying Josie Pye, who didn't seem to notice that nobody was interested in hearing _how _delicate, how expensive and _how _scarce the "_beautiful_" fabric of her dress was.

Even from-

"Anne! Wait!" Surprised she stopped and turned around, noticing that her heart was suddenly pounding one beat faster, without understanding why.

Slowly she could see his outlines, illuminated by the faint light of the hotel, until he reached her, and stood so close that she could see his smile just as well as if it would have been brightest day.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to go for a short stroll. Breathe in some fresh air."

"Mind if I join?" He asked with a hint of tension.

Anne blinked at him, puzzled, "Uh, no, of course not. But, don't you want to be in there once the clock chimes twelve?"

Gilbert shook his head, "It was getting rather crowded."

He couldn't very well tell her, that there wasn't anybody else he would rather begin a new year with than Anne.

She smiled, somehow glad that he felt just the way she did, and resumed her walk.

Both lost in their thoughts, the next minutes passed in silence. Anne couldn't do anything about it as her mind wandered off to all her New Year's Eve before, spent together with Matthew. How he had showed her lead-pouring, how they have shared laughter, and how she had told him all her resolutions for the coming year.

And this was the second year she wouldn't begin with him…

Anne felt how coldness was creeping up on her inside, but she wanted to keep herself from crying, because she knew Matthew wouldn't want her to begin a new year in tears.

"Gil", she stopped and faced him, having the desire to banish all her dark thoughts and do something utterly silly.

He stopped as well, looking with twinkling dark eyes down at her, white puffs leaving his mouth, "Yes?"

"If we reach this oak", she pointed with her finger, "Before it is midnight, then this year will be a fortunate one for us."

Gilbert let out a chuckle, "Anne, I don't know if that is a good idea. You with your dress and-"

Before he could utter all his objections, she had already turned around and simply ran away with a snicker, her dress lifted up even a bit higher.

"Anne!" He called, but realized that it was pointless to dissuade Anne Shirley from one of her ideas.

Gilbert shook his head laughing and dashed after her, soon catching up, thanks to his bigger steps and much more fitting shoes for such a slippery ground.

"You know", she panted without losing the target out of her eyes, "I change the rules. Only the one rea-"

Suddenly her shoe met a frozen spot, causing her to slip. Startled she let go of her dress, trying desperately to regain her balance with arms and body.

In her mind she could see herself already falling backwards, feeling how her head would meet the hard ground. Anne prepared herself for the impact.

But firm arms were suddenly around her, keeping her from falling, keeping her steady.

With eyes wide open, and a hammering heart, she looked at him.

"You were saying?" Gil breathed and raised one eyebrow, knowing exactly what it was she had intended to say.

Anne felt how heat was rushing through her veins after the first shock subsided, his hands like fire where he held her, his eyes just as capturing as his grip.

Before she could really think about it, Anne raised herself on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered, before lowering herself again, hoping the night would swallow her blush.

Blurred voices reached them suddenly - shouting, cheering and jeering - ripping them out of their trance.

"Happy New Year", Gilbert breathed in a haze, fighting against his desire to touch his cheek where her lips had been.

"Happy New Year… " Anne smiled, trying to break the tension, "Looks as if we both wouldn't have a fortunate one."

Gilbert returned her smile, slowly letting go of her. With _such_ a start, he couldn't agree less.

* * *

December 31st, 1888

Anne encircled his arm and snuggled into his sheltering shoulder, "Was it rude of us to just disappear?" She asked, looking up at him without moving her head.

Gilbert chuckled, "They won't even notice that we left. Before Misses Lynde had told them all her gossip, it will be well past midnight."

"Gilbert Blythe!" Anne tried to act scandalized and slapped him, but couldn't hold back a snicker.

This year Marilla had uttered the wish to invite the Blythe family for New Year's Eve. She found it would be only proper to bid them to spend this evening together, since their children were engaged since more than a year.

Under Gil's guidance Anne closed her eyes, and took a deep breath of the winter air.

"Hmm… Do you smell it?"

Gilbert looked down at her, a smile curling his lips as he saw her closed eyes. He loved how she had learned to trust him.

"Smell what?" he asked in a soft voice, squeezing he shoulder lightly.

Anne smiled, "It smells so fresh… so pure… One can already sense the new year slowly tiptoeing towards us. It smells like a new born child... No… It… it smells like an unwritten book, filled with nothing but blank pages. '_Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart_', it whispers."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and Anne's eyes fluttered open, a rosy blush adorning her cheeks as she gave him a sheepish smile.

As they continued walking, Anne thought of Matthew. She hoped he had a nice New Year's Eve too, wherever he was. And she hoped he knew how happy he had made her. But she was sure he did.

She looked up at the sky, searching for some light, but the whole world was wrapped in clouds, the celestial bodies sleeping behind. If it at least would be snowing, _then_ the clouds would have a purpose. _But this way?_

She let out a disappointed sigh, which didn't remain unnoticed to Gilbert.

With furrowed brow he looked down at her, "What was that for, Anne-girl?"

She shrugged, "I'm just sad no stars are keeping us company tonight. Isn't that a dark forecasting for the coming year?"

"But you see it completely wrong, Anne. It only tells us you need no stars to shine. '_In black ink my love may still shine bright._'"

She giggled as warmth settled down in her stomach, "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Always coming for me."

Gilbert stopped walking and smiled down at her, tracing the faint lines of a smile with his thumbs, "Because it would be terrible lonesome without you…" he whispered, leaning in.

Anne closed her eyes to accept his lips, but withdrew just before their mouths touched, "Wait."

Startled he opened his eyes.

"Are we not supposed to kiss on midnight?"

"I'm afraid I have no clock with me."

"Me neither…" she bit her bottom lip, pondering.

"I will just have to kiss you every minute to make sure it is the right one."

Anne grinned, taking a fancy to that idea, and lifted her hand to encircle his neck and bring him down to her, while the other took hold of his arm.

"Gil?" she breathed suddenly against him.

"Hm?" he pulled gently at her lips.

"Isn't this your clock?" she was barely able to utter with his mouth never letting go of hers. She held the small round object, which dangled from his pocket, in her hand, poking it into his chest so he knew what she was talking about.

Gilbert grinned against her lips, "It's fast."

She returned his grin as she realized that he had known of it all along, and let go of the clock to move this hand up to his hair as well, running her fingers through it.

"Am I at all allowed to see how late it is?" She whispered after they've parted for air, their foreheads still touching.

He looked down, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "Almost ten minutes after midnight."

"We missed the arrival of the new year!" She pouted, giving him a slap on his chest.

"I would say we spent it just nicely", Gilbert winked, causing her to blush even harder.

"Well… Then… Any resolutions for 1889?"

"Kissing my fiancée more often."

A smirk appeared on her face, as Anne grabbed the collar of his coat to bring him down to her.

* * *

**AN:** _Wishing you all a **✻Happy New Year!✻**_ Thank you for all your reviews, I truly appreciate every single one!


	42. Sakura

**Sakura**

* * *

"Gil", Anne stopped midway between Green Gables and the Wright's homestead, as his frame suddenly appeared behind a bend.

A grin spread across his face when he saw her surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?" She continued walking until they met.

"Picking you up", his grin only widened, revealing dimples on his cheeks.

"Picking me up?" Anne tilted her head and knit her brow. "But, but I'm on my way to Diana. And I told you that."

Slowly she was doubting her memory. She had been sure he knew she would spend this night over at the Wrights. It was the first time ever since Diana married Fred that he was out of town – taking care of some family issue - and little Fred would stay with his grandparents.

"Oh, I know. It's all arranged. Diana gave me the permission to borrow you for some hours."

Anne's thoughts were racing. _That _was the reason Diana had been so confusing and giggled all the time? She _had_ never been good at keeping secrets...

"_Borrow_ me?" Anne raised her eyebrows mockingly, "I didn't know I was some object one could borrow."

"You're right," Gilbert chuckled and pecked her cheek, "It was more like _I _gave Diana the permission to spend some time with you, and she had to give some of those hours back to me. Now come", he grabbed her hand and simply dragged her off the path and towards the wide meadow.

"Gilbert Blythe, sometimes it's easier to make sense out of the sphinx than of you."

She didn't mention the butterflies of excitement which were whirring around inside of her, or the way her heart jumped whenever he would take her hand with such a naturalness as if it just belonged that way.

He turned around and flashed her a crooked smile, "You are not supposed to make sense out of me. You are supposed to be surprised!"

"_Surprised_? But about what? Where are you taking me?" Anne looked around, searching for any hints of where he could lead her right now, but she had never taken this direction.

"Uh-uh, my lips are sealed. It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise."

"Gilbert Blythe, you can be a real pill", she laughed, not meaning one single word of it.

"Bear with me."

After a few minutes of traversing the meadow, too far away from the actual road to still see any houses or paths or any other indication of people, Gilbert suddenly stopped.

Anne looked quizzically at him, trying to find some answers in his twinkling hazel eyes.

"We are here", he simply stated.

"_We are here_?" she echoed confused, slowly turning her head to every side to understand what he was exactly talking about.

There was nothing but grass and a few single trees surrounding them. All so old and big that there were always quite a few yards separating them.

Gilbert watched her confused expression and enjoyed the feeling of anticipation of how she would react.

"This must be the oldest cherry tree in Avonlea."

"Huh?" Anne followed his gaze to a big sturdy trunk in front of them, her eyes slowly travelling up until its crown. It really was an exceptional high tree.

"I've never been here before. But a few days ago I took Max out for a run and somehow he landed here. I've never seen such an old one here in Avonlea."

"It's beautiful", she said in awe and returned her gaze back to him, wondering if there was more to come.

Gilbert smiled at her. "I knew immediately I had to show it to you. Do you remember how you told me when Matthew came to pick you up from the station, and you were already imagining how it would be if you were forced to spend the night on that cherry tree?"

Anne could do nothing but nod as the memories of this day hit her. Images of the skinny freckled girl with her pigtails, carrying her bag carefully to not let the handle fall off. It was the day she had met Matthew for the first time.

Without realizing she reached her free hand out as well to hold onto his and not be washed away by melancholia.

"I never forgot it. And when I found this one, I thought we could do it, you know. Climb the tree to watch the night rise. And since… since today is Matthew's… anniversary… I, I thought maybe you would feel closer to him this way…"

Gilbert looked expectantly at her, licking his lips nervously.

As no reaction came except her green-grey eyes were glistening suspiciously, he realized what a big mistake this had been.

"Oh god, Anne, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I didn't want to hurt your –"

She cut him off by letting go of his hand and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Startled he placed his hands on her back, still waiting for some rejection to come.

Instead Anne squeezed him a little more, whispering "Thank you" in his ear.

Words always just failed her when it came to Gilbert. So she let go of him to kiss his cheek instead.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked after she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and looked up.

"Um, leg-up?" Gilbert asked still a bit uncertain.

"Great." The last piece of doubt was erased from his mind as he saw her eager smile.

He returned it and lead her to the trunk where he let go of Anne's hand to form a bridge with his fingers.

Anne lifted her dress so she could place her foot on his hands, and used his shoulder to push herself up.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert called upwards, while Anne climbed a little higher until she reached the first sturdy enough looking branch.

"Wonderful", she replied as she adjusted herself, her back leaning against the trunk. "Come up, Gil."

Gilbert didn't need to be asked twice. Soon he was sitting beside her, his shoes and clothes much more suitable to climb a tree.

Anne encircled his arm as soon as he had made himself comfortable, and leaned rather against his warm side than the tree trunk.

For some moments neither of them spoke a word, both savouring the feeling of having a complete new view upon their old world. The blue of the sky was growing darker and darker by the minute, more and more stars meeting to twinkle together.

"You know…" Anne suddenly whispered, her hands traveling down to capture his and playing with his fingers, as she always would when something was troubling her or she was too embarrassed to find the words.

"When I was younger... I wrote all these tragic love stories. I remember always sharing the best ones with Matthew. And they all ended with the death of either one or both characters. I used to think that it is much more romantic for two lovers to die in the full bloom of their youth."

Anne felt her cheeks burning against his shirt.

Gilbert said nothing, but couldn't deny feeling a hint of shock at such a revelation.

"It's terrible, Gil. Ever since… ever since I finally understood that I love you, I can't believe how stupid all my fancies had been."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her hair. "Your fancies haven't been stupid, Anne. It's what they are there for. To live out some things which don't happen in our lives. But I must say I'm very glad you changed your mind. I want to spend far too much time with you than to be willing to die in the full bloom of our youth", he teased to lighten up her thoughts.

"Oh", she whimpered, leaning her forehead against his shoulder before gathering the courage to look up at him.

"Gil", she sniffed, "when I heard you were ill… it was like all my imagination which once had been so sweet, was suddenly like a bitter poison that would kill me. As if I would have dug my own grave with my stupidity."

"Anne", he looked taken aback at her, "Where does this suddenly come from? It's already been over a year. Everything's alright", he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know. I mean, I _should _know, but… it's just. When you think about how close death is every day. Think of my parents who _did _die in the full bloom of their youth. And think of Hester Gray. And dear Ruby. And now it's already seven years since Matthew is gone, and sometimes… sometimes I have the feeling it's running all through my fingers. Slipping away."

"Anne..." he murmured and wrapped her up in his arms, caressing her back, letting her cry against his neck.

This all must have been inside of her for some time now, Gilbert mused. It probably was only good that she finally spoke it aloud and shared her fears.

"Anne," he loosened his hold around her, so he could look her in the eyes. "Anne sweetheart," Gilbert moved his hands up to her cheeks, wiping away the salty trails.

"I can understand that your thoughts are dark and gloomy on a day like that. But I don't want you to lose the here and now because of it." He smiled and took her hands in his to console her.

"I know Matthew wouldn't want that. You know he led a long and a very blessed life, Anne. Thanks to _you._"

He lifted their entwined hands so he could poke his thumb into her chest, underlining his words.

"And my fever wasn't there to _end _my life. It was meant to begin it. To finally bring us two together. Your life is not predestined for sorrow and death, Anne. We're both here. You and me. Both alive. _More _than alive."

"More than alive?" She asked in a thin voice, raising her eyebrows, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know what it _means_, Anne. I just know that … normally I'm just alive. But when I'm with you, I'm so much more. I'm so much more than just alive."

She smiled at him, his words slowly banishing her dark thoughts.

"We are not Romeo and Juliet, you know." Gilbert tilted his head and looked impishly at her, evoking a chuckle out of her mouth. Exactly what he had been hoping for.

"I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, Anne. You know I try to fulfil as many of your fancies and dreams as possible, but I won't do you the favour and leave you in the 'full bloom of my youth'. When I'm still as handsome as I am now", he grinned, blowing his curly hair off his forehead to point out what he was talking about, and Anne tried to shove him away with a snort.

"We will be together until we're both old, and grey, and wrinkled."

"And how do you know?" She asked, willing to believe whatever he would answer her.

"Listen to Gilbert. He's three years older than you."

Anne shook her head with a smirk, looking down at their hands, "You will always rub that in, won't you."

"Always", he answered without hesitating, and placed a finger under her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. "And I _mean _always, Anne."

His hands moved up to her cheeks, cupping her face, "Even then, when you're seventy and I'm seventy-three."

Anne leaned forward to press her lips against his to feel him. Him, and his warmth, and his beating heart.

Instead of being afraid of losing it, she realized it was their love which would keep them alive.

More than alive.

* * *

**AN:** ANNE: Long time, no read! Well, I needed to take a break so I could finish and post two other Anne + Gil stories in the meantime. One of them a multi-chapter. I thought you would have read that in the meantime, since you were the one who always wanted me to write one ;)


	43. Red As…

**Red As…**

* * *

Gilbert leisurely climbed the stairs to Green Gables' front porch, his hands in his pocket, unconsciously whistling a tune.

Summer was finally here and one could feel it all around.

Astonished he spotted books and papers scattered on the little coffee table. Before he could wonder why the things they needed for studying where out here, Anne pushed the door open with her shoulder, her hands completely occupied with a carafe and glasses.

"Let me help you", he rushed to her, taking the crystalline jar from her hands.

"Oh", startled she looked at him, heat rushing to her cheeks as usual whenever he would act like a gentleman in front of her. "Thank you."

Flustered she put the two glasses down on the table where he had just placed the juice and folded her hands, determined to get back to her normal self. There was no need to be nervous around Gil.

"Um, I hope you don't mind. Honestly I thought this day is too beautiful to spend it inside. It would be such a waste. I thought we could stay here for a change. I even made us lemonade."

Gilbert lifted his hands as in mock defence, "Well, you certainly don't need to convince _me_ to stay outside. I would say it will be harder to convince me to study", he grinned.

Anne chuckled as they both took a seat on the big white chairs, "I will make sure of it. If you start being lazy already now, how will we make it through the summer, Mister Blythe?"

"_I_ drink the lemonade and _you_ study?" Gilbert suggested innocently.

"Uh-uh, lemonade only for those who make an effort", Anne smirked and poured the pale yellow liquid into their glasses.

"Convinced", he muttered, undoing the button on his sleeve so he could roll it up afterwards.

Just as Gilbert was about to loosen the other one, a clank resounded as the button met the glass surface of the table, where it spun around in a circle.

"Uh", in one swift motion he reached out, brought it to a stop, and enfolded it with his palm. "It had been loose all week long. I forgot to tell my mother." He wanted to put it into his pocket.

"Your mother?" Anne raised her eyebrows.

"To sew it, I mean", he stuttered.

"I understood that. Are you trying to tell me you don't know how to sew a button back on?"

"Well, um", Gilbert gulped under her steady gaze, "No? I mean, do you know men who do?"

"What argument is that? And if you would be the first one on this planet, I think you should be able to fix something so simple by yourself. I'm sure your mother has plenty of other things in her mind."

"Uh-"

Before he could object, Anne pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'll be right back. Our today's studies will concentrate on _household_." The grin on her face was an unmistakable evidence for the satisfaction of being more skilful in something than Gilbert Blythe.

Soon enough she returned with Marilla's sewing box, took a seat again and opened it in search for a fitting white thread.

"Anne, you are not serious, are you?" Gilbert rubbed his hands uneasily on his trousers.

She paused her fiddling to look at him, "Gilbert Blythe, was I ever _not_ serious about something?"

"No… I was hoping this could be the first time."

"Well, I'm sorry to shatter your hope", she replied with a smirk on her lips.

_She didn't look a bit sorry_, Gilbert thought and rolled his eyes.

"It's not hard, I swear. Look", she cut the thread, "I will even thread it in for you."

When everything was arranged, Anne took her chair with her free hand and dragged it over to his side.

Looking down at his sleeve, she suddenly realized that he couldn't very well sew with only one hand. Normally he would have to remove it so he could work on his shirt.

Anne blushed. It was always the same with her! She decided things without even thinking them through first.

Well, then she simply would be his other hand. There was no need to tell him something of her mistake.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and sat down beside him.

"Alright," taking his right hand she placed the needle between his fingers, and only now she realized what she had gotten herself into. Not just their legs were brushing, but their faces were too close for her to keep her nerves together, and on top of that she would have to lead his hand.

The intimacy of this moment was causing her cheeks to catch fire.

"Um, I'll stretch your sleeve. And you, you have to prick this way", with one hand she kept fabric and button steady, with the other she guided his hand.

"Anne, I-" just before the needle went through the cloth, she looked quizzically up at him, and stopped breathing as she was forced to notice how closed their lips were by now.

"I…"

Suddenly the whole world existed only in eyes dancing between each other, hearts beating boldly, and hands clasped tightly.

Anne tore her gaze off him, not liking what effects this situation had on her.

"What?"

"Don't, don't one uses a thimble?"

"Uh, well, for longer work, yes. But not just for sewing on a button."

"Oh." He looked down at their hands, which didn't pass unnoticed to her.

Immediately she let go of his fingers as if she would have touched a hot iron.

"You, you know what? It is rather inconvenient for you to do it on something you wear. I'll simply show it to you."

She took the needle off his hold, and made sure there was some room between their legs and arms as she started moving the thread in and out again and again.

"You see", when she was almost finished Anne had regained enough composure to look at him again, "then you do it one last t- Ah!" She dropped the fabric and squeezed her finger. A drop of blood forming on her skin.

"So typical", she hissed under her breath, "Marilla always warns me not to think of other things while sewing."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was much more embarrassed that such a childish mishap had to happen to her when Gil was watching, than it actually hurt.

Anne wanted to press it to her lips to keep the blood from trickling onto her skirt, but his fingers encircled her wrist, stopping her midway.

"Wait", holding her hand, he brought his white handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her finger.

"I'm sorry it happened because of my stupid button..." he smiled sheepishly at her, without letting go.

"It didn't happen because of your button. Which by the way I always assumed to be brighter than you are, Mister Blythe," she tried to lighten up the mood and was rewarded by a chuckle from Gilbert. "Unfortunately it happens far more often than it should by now."

"Just think of Snow White then", it suddenly occurred to Gilbert as he searched for something to cheer her up.

"_Snow White_?" Anne knit her brow, trying not to think of his warm fingers around her.

"Yes, you know, her mother was sitting by the window, sewing, when she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell into the snow. And then she-"

"…Was hoping to have a daughter with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony…" she finished in a whisper.

"Yes…"

For one moment they looked at each other, realizing simultaneously what an intimate direction their thoughts had just taken.

"Uh, I, I'll go inside and wash this out", Anne stammered as she envisioned how crimson her cheeks must look by now, and Gilbert let immediately go of her hand.

Watching her disappear into the house, he already knew he would never be able to look at a needle again, without imagining the children he would have with Anne.

* * *

**AN:** Miss RHrGreatnessstein, you won't believe it, but _this_ is cutting mushrooms and cooking Gumbo AoGG-style xD

Verostar1221: I will pass it through to Gil ;)

Amybf19: Oh thank you! :D

TheNinjaGoalie: And more was to come ;)


End file.
